


Bring It On Home

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Gracilynn Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 58,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam pass through a small town where they find out news that will change Dean's life and stumble upon a job that will change both of their lives drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I only own Gracilynn and Kayla.  
> This is my take on what if Dean had a daughter. Hope ya'll like it!

“Gracilynn! Time to get up!” Kayla shouts up the stairs. Gracilynn groans and rolls over in her bed. She blearily looks at her clock and sees its 7:45 in the morning. She groans again, her fourteen year old self wanting to curl up in her covers and go back to sleep. She smirks, and then acts upon her wishes. Five minutes later, she hears her mother come up the stairs and pound on her door.  
“Gracilynn! Let’s go! We gotta drop the car off to get it fixed and then I gotta go to work!” Kayla shouts through the door.  
“Mom, go away! Can’t I just stay home?!” Gracilynn shouts back.  
“No, you lost that privilege remember? “ Kayla argues back.  
“Mom…” Gracilynn whines.  
“Don’t mom me. You’re the one who got in the fight. Now let’s go,” Kayla says sternly.  
“Son of a…” Gracilynn starts.  
“Gracilynn Samantha!” Kayla yells opening Gracilynn’s door, seeing her still curled up in her covers.  
“If you don’t get up, I’m banning you from the garage,” Kayla threatens. Gracilynn sits up quickly.  
“What?! No! I’m up, I promise. Give me fifteen minutes tops,” Gracilynn shouts, jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom past her mother. Kayla lets out an aggravated sigh and makes her way down the stairs.  
True to Gracilynn’s word, she was ready in less than fifteen minutes. She runs out to the car and hops in the front seat, sitting next to her mother. A half hour later, they are entering the restaurant, Kayla getting her things ready and Gracilynn taking a seat at the counter, unloading her backpack.  
“I expect quite a bit of that work to be done young lady,” Kayla says, pointing at the pile of work on the counter in front of her daughter.  
“This is so stupid,” Gracilynn groans out, stifling a yawn.  
“You’re the one who got herself suspended from school for three days,” Kayla says, tapping the pile of papers, “Now get going.”  
Gracilynn sighs and starts on her first piece of homework, muttering about over bossy mothers, aggravating teachers, and stupid students.

Two hours later, Gracilynn hears a loud rumble of an engine in the parking lot. Instantly, her ears perk up and she looks out the window. She sees a black 1967 Chevy Impala pull into a parking spot and two men exit the front seats. Gracilynn’s face lights up and puts her pencil down, walking over to the window, practically drooling at the car in the parking lot. The bells ring as the door opens and the two men walk into the restaurant. Kayla walks out as she hears the bells, noticing her daughter staring out the window.  
“Gracilynn,” she says warningly.  
“But…But mom…it’s a ’67 Impala…” Gracilynn whines. The shorter man smirks and smacks the taller man, well, the ginormously taller man, in the arm while the taller one just rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t care if it’s the damn pope, you have work to do,” Kayla says. Gracilynn wrinkles her nose and turns to look at her mom.  
“Who the hell wants to see the pope? Now Angus Young? Brian Johnson? Robert Plant? Jimmy Page? Now there are some people others would want to see,” Gracilynn argues. The shorter man stifles a laugh and the two men sit at the counter, finding no open tables or booths.  
“Butt. Chair. Homework. Now,” Kayla says. Gracilynn looks longingly back at the Impala and lets out a sigh, sitting back down in her seat, pouting the whole time. The shorter man looks at the girl sitting next to him, taking in her appearance. She has light brown hair, green eyes, and a small amount of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Kayla walks over to the two men sitting next to her daughter, hands them a menu, and pulls out her pad without ever looking up.  
“What can I get you boys to drink?” She asks still not looking up. The shorter man looks up and his eyes grow big.  
“Ka…Kayla?” he asks. Kayla finally looks up, really looking at the guy in front of her and she almost drops her pen and pad.  
“Oh my God,” Kayla whispers, “Dean?”  
“Uh…yeah. God, it’s been…” Dean starts, not really sure how long it had been.  
“Over fifteen years,” Kayla supplies for him.  
“Wow. Really that long?” Dean says. Kayla glances quickly at her daughter but then looks back at Dean.  
“Yeah, it has,” Kayla says, looking over at the guy sitting next to Dean, “Wow, is that you Sam?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answers.  
“I remember when you weren’t even five feet tall,” Kayla says.  
“Yeah, I know. Now look at him. He’s the Jolly Green Giant himself,” Dean says smirking.  
Gracilynn watches the whole interaction, greatly intrigued. The two men don’t look familiar to her, but then again her mom did say it had been almost sixteen years ago since she’d seen them, and she was almost fifteen, although the names did sound familiar for some reason. She takes in the two men beside her. The shorter one, who really wasn’t that short, the guy next to him was just abnormally tall, had light brown hair and green eyes. She noticed some freckles on his nose and cheek and it looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in months. The taller guy next to him had brown hair, hazel eyes, and contrary to the other, looked like he’d been in the sun constantly the past few months. Gracilynn jerks out of her study when she hears her mom speaking again.  
“What are you two doing here?” Kayla asks.  
“We were just passing through,” Dean says, glancing sideways at Gracilynn.  
“Oh…right,” Kayla says. Gracilynn is starting to get frustrated at the lack of introductions. She clears her throat and the three look over at her.  
“That your ‘67 Impala out there?” Gracilynn asks Dean.  
“Uh…yeah,” Dean answers, raising an eyebrow, “You knew what year it was? How old are you?”  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn says like everyone should, then, added, “I’ll be fifteen in a couple months.”  
“Um…sorry,” Kayla says, “Dean this is my daughter Gracilynn. Grace this is Dean and Sam.”  
“Hey,” Dean and Sam say.  
“Hey,” Gracilynn says, eyes narrowing. Her mind wandered back a few years when she heard her mom talking to her grandma. Her grandma was arguing with Kayla about Gracilynn; they usually did. Her grandma kept blaming some guy for the way Gracilynn was acting. Kayla kept saying it wasn’t his fault. Her grandma said that if Kayla had told him, he would have been there to actually be a father to her. Her mom said that she couldn’t tell Dean, he had his hands full with Sam. Gracilynn’s eyes grew big, that was it. She already knew her dad’s last name, her mom gave her his last name when she was born, but she only ever heard his first name that one time. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she jerks out of her trance. She looks up at the three adults staring at her.  
“What?” she asks.  
“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes,” Kayla says, “You alright?” Gracilynn nods her head, but then looks at Dean. She did look an awfully lot like him.  
“You’re last name wouldn’t happen to be Winchester would it?” Gracilynn asks. Dean’s eyebrows shoot way up, Sam just stares at her, and her mom, well, her mom did drop her pen and pad this time.  
“Uh…yeah. How’d you know that?” Dean asks, looking between Gracilynn and Kayla, but then his eyes fall back on to Gracilynn and he really looks at her this time. He makes the same connection and his head whips back to Kayla. “Almost fifteen?”  
“Yeah,” Kayla says, knowing everyone knows now. Dean looks over at Gracilynn.  
“What’s your name?” Dean asks. Gracilynn knows he wants her full name, not just her first.  
“Gracilynn Samantha Winchester,” she answers. Dean’s eyes grow big and he looks back at Kayla.  
“Guess I have some explaining to do,” Kayla says.  
“Yeah, you do,” Dean says, glancing between Kayla and Gracilynn.  
“Okay, basically, I got pregnant and you guys had already left. So,…” Kayla starts, but fades off.  
“You could’ve called,” Dean says.  
“Yeah, I know. But then I started thinking about what you do, and your dad, and you practically raising Sam yourself. I just didn’t want to add that extra burden on you. Didn’t want to put that decision on you,” Kayla tries to explain.  
“None of that was a burden. I had a right to know Kay,” Dean says, getting slightly angry.  
“If I’d have told you, would you have come back?” Kayla asks. Dean looks at her.  
“I…yes,” Dean says, not all entirely sure.  
“Really? What were you gonna tell your father? You really think he would’ve let you? You were fourteen Dean,” Kayla counters. Dean lets out a sigh, knowing she was right.  
“I would’ve tried,” Dean says.  
“I know you would’ve. And you wouldn’t have been able to be successful with your dad. It would’ve just torn you apart and I couldn’t do that to you,” Kayla explains. Dean looks at her and lets out another sigh.  
“You’re right,” Dean says.  
“I get off at three. You two are more than welcome to come by the apartment then,” Kayla says to Dean and Sam.  
“Mom…” Gracilynn says, hinting at something.  
“What?” Kayla asks, not sure what her daughter is getting at.  
“How about they come back here at three and pick us up? They can take us to the garage to get our car? I mean if they want to,” Gracilynn says.  
“I’m sure they’re busy,” Kayla says.  
“We can do that,” Dean says.  
“You sure?” Kayla asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean replies, “Besides, I think the whole reason Gracie offered was ‘cause she wants to ride in my girl.”  
“Damn right,” Gracilynn says with a smirk matching her fathers.  
“Gracilynn!” Kayla says.  
“What?!” Gracilynn says. Kayla lets out an aggravated sigh and takes Dean and Sam’s order, putting a burger on the bill for Gracilynn at Dean’s insistence.


	2. Chapter 2

“So?” Sam asks, looking over at his brother driving the car.  
“So what?” Dean counters.  
“We gonna talk about this whole ‘I just met my fourteen year old daughter for the first time’ deal?” Sam asks. Dean looks over at his brother. From the look on Sam’s face, Dean knows he’s not going to drop this and lets out a sigh.  
“I don’t know. What do you want me to say?” Dean asks.  
“This kind of changes things,” Sam says.  
“I know that,” Dean says, irritated. “It’s not like I can change what I did when I was a teenager Sam.”  
“What are you going to do now that you know?”  
“I don’t know,” Dean answers.  
“You don’t seem to know much of anything right now,” Sam says. Dean squeezes the steering wheel in annoyance.  
“It’s not like we can take her with us. I mean, we’re trying to stop the apocalypse here. And neither one of us is in the right mind to have a kid around right now, between me going down under and you getting hot and bothered with a damn demon,” Dean yells. Sam flinches at this abruptness.   
“No, but you planning on visiting?” Sam asks.  
“Like I said, I don’t know. I kinda just found out about this a half hour ago,” Dean says. Sam chews his bottom lip, wanting to say more but is effectively cut off by Dean turning the radio up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

“Dean. Sam. Are you two hungry? You could stay for dinner if you’d like?” Kayla asks the brothers sitting on her couch.  
“Uh…we wouldn’t want to intrude,” Sam says, noticing Dean not making a move to say anything.  
“You won’t be. I’m making lasagna,” Kayla says.  
“If you really don’t mind,” Sam says, glancing at Dean who is staring at a spot on the rug.  
“No problem at all,” Kayla says, handing the brothers each a beer. Sam takes his, smiling and saying thank you. Dean doesn’t notice so Sam nudges him and Dean jerks to attention and grabs the beer mumbling a ‘thanks’.  
“I thought for sure you two were here on a hunt,” Kayla says. Dean and Sam look up at her. They weren’t surprised she knew they were hunters. Kayla’s Uncles’ family was the family John was helping out when Dean got her pregnant. Kayla knew what they did and what was out there.  
“No, just passing through,” Dean says.  
“Why would you think that?” Sam asks. Kayla scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.  
“You haven’t heard?” she asks.  
“Heard what?” Dean asks, his interest piquing at the thought of a hunt.  
“Supposedly there’s a serial killer killing young women around here. But everything just seems off,” Kayla says.  
“Off? How?” Dean asks.  
“No sign of forced entry. Doors and windows are locked. The victims brutally murdered. It just seems weird. I thought that was why you two were here,” Kayla explains.  
“The cops find anything?” Dean asks.  
“Not sure. They’re keeping it pretty hush-hush,” Kayla says.  
“Not true,” Gracilynn says, walking into the room with a pile of papers in her hand. All eyes turn to her.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks.  
“It’s most likely a really pissed off ghost,” Gracilynn says. Dean and Sam raise their eyebrows.  
“She knows about…everything?” Dean asks Kayla, looking towards her.  
“You told me to keep safe. Figured it passes down to children too,” Kayla says.  
“Why do you think it’s a ghost?” Sam asks Gracilynn.  
“Well, like mom said,” Gracilynn says, sitting on the chair across from her father and Uncle, “The doors and windows were locked and well, they were covered in blood. And the fact the cops found black goo in the same room each victim was found in.”  
“Ectoplasm?” Sam asks, looking over at Dean.  
“Looked like it to me,” Gracilynn says, but then shuts her mouth immediately.  
“You saw it?” Dean asks. Gracilynn just shrugs her shoulders, knowing she screwed up.  
“Gracilynn. How the hell would you have seen it?” Kayla says, already knowing the answer. Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders again.  
“You went to the crime scenes didn’t you?” Kayla asks, clearly pissed. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and looks over at her mom, taking a deep breath.  
“Well, something wasn’t right. I mean I figured if I could prove it was something supernatural maybe you could get a hold of someone who could help,” Gracilynn explains.  
“So, naturally you went there by yourself,” Kayla shouts, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”  
“Mom chill out. I brought salt and iron. Besides, he doesn’t kill anyone my age. I was good,” Gracilynn says.  
“You…I…” Kayla says, beyond angry. She looks over at Dean and points to him. “Say something.”  
Dean looks at Kayla like a deer caught in headlights. He sputters something unintelligible but then composes himself.   
“Why do I have to say something?” Dean asks, mentally berating himself for the stupid question.  
“Because you’re her father. And because this is your fault,” Kayla snaps.  
“What? How is this my fault?” Dean asks.  
“Because I might’ve raised her so far, but she is one hundred percent your daughter,” Kayla explains.  
“She’s got a point Dean. She’s just like you,” Sam says, smirking.  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean snaps non-angrily. He looks at Kayla who is clearly waiting for him to say something. He lets out a sigh and turns to look at his newly found daughter.  
“You’re mother’s right,” Dean says. The smirk vanishes from Gracilynn’s face.  
“What?” she asks, not expecting him to take her mother’s side.  
“Hunting is dangerous, especially when you don’t have back-up and are only fourteen years old. You could’ve gotten yourself really hurt. Or killed,” Dean says in a fatherly tone.  
“I am so not the one you should be worried about. If you want to worry about someone worry about my mom,” Gracilynn says angrily.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asks.  
“I was not the one breaking into a crime scene trying to take on a pissed off ghost by myself,” Kayla says at the same time.  
“It’s not like he’s going after virgins,” Gracilynn yells, throwing a pile of papers down on the table and stomping off to her room.  
Dean and Kayla look at each other while Sam notices the pile of papers Gracilynn threw on the table. He picks them up and begins to go through them, realizing that its research on every killing up until the latest.   
“Dean,” Sam says, getting his brothers attention. Dean looks over at Sam and sees him looking through the papers.  
“What are those?” he asks, leaning over to get a better look.  
“Research,” Sam says, flipping through the pages as he reads them.  
“Research? On what? When did you have time to research?” Dean asks looking over Sam’s shoulder.  
“On the killings. Every single one until the one a few days ago. Dean, this is pretty thorough,” Sam explains in astonishment.  
“Where’d you get these?” Dean asks as Kayla comes over to sit on the other side of Sam.  
“Gracilynn threw them on the table,” Sam says, giving Dean a look. Dean looks up at Sam and then looks over to Kayla.  
“All right. Sam you go over all this stuff,” Dean says as he stands up. Sam looks up at him, confused.  
“Where are you going?”   
“I’m gonna go have a long overdue talk with my daughter,” Dean says as he glances over at Kayla. Sam nods his head in understanding and Dean starts up the stairs.  
“Second door on the left,” Kayla calls after him. Dean raises a hand in thank you and disappears at the top of the stairs.

SNSNSSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn is lying on her bed on her stomach, head in her arms listening to Led Zeppelin’s “Ramble On”. Seeing this as he peers into the room, Dean taps on the door frame.   
“I’m fine, go away,” Gracilynn mumbles into her arms.  
“I see that,” Dean says, entering the room anyways. Gracilynn looks up quickly, not expecting it to be Dean who came up. She watches him as he grabs her computer chair, spinning it around so he sits on it backwards facing her. Gracilynn studies him for a minute and decides if he’s going to make the effort to come up to talk to her, the least she could do is sit up and show him a little respect. I mean, after all, he is her father. Dean watches as his daughter studies him, fighting a silent war inside her head. She must have come to a decision because she sits up and leans up against the backboard of her bed.   
“Mom says I remind her a lot of you,” Gracilynn says, “That true?”  
“I guess,” Dean says with a chuckle, “At least Sammy agrees with her.”  
“She says I look a lot like you too,” Gracilynn says.  
“Yeah, well lucky for you both your parents are hot so either way you would’ve been fine,” Dean says with a smirk.  
“Nice,” Gracilynn says, rolling her eyes. Dean fidgets in his chair a moment.  
“So…uh…how’d you get all that research?” Dean asks, looking at his daughter.  
“I looked it up. You know there are these new things called computers. You should really check them out,” Gracilynn says with a smirk of her own.  
“Someone thinks she’s funny,” Dean says, forcing himself not to smile.  
“I’m adorable,” Gracilynn says. Dean snorts, remembering a time when he said the exact same line.  
“So, you really did all that research before you went to go check the places out?” Dean asks.  
“Of course. I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t walk in there blind,” Gracilynn says, a little defensively.  
“Of course not. You’re a Winchester,” Dean says smiling at his daughter who returns a very similar one.  
“Dean.” Dean looks up and sees Sam in the doorway. “I think Gracilynn was on to something.”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks, scrunching his eyebrows.  
“The victims. None of them were virgins,” Sam starts.  
“Well, yeah. No one’s a virgin,” Dean says.  
“I am,” Gracilynn jumps in.  
“And that’s never gonna change,” Dean says, pointing at her. Gracilynn rolls her eyes.  
“I’m gonna have sex sometime,” she argues.  
“Like hell you will,” Dean mutters.  
“Alright. Dean,” Sam says, getting his brothers attention, “They weren’t just non-virgins…”  
“Non-virgins?” Dean and Gracilynn ask at the same time, wearing twin smirks.  
“Shut up. Both of you. And stop with the twin thing,” Sam says, “Listen, each of the victims had a kid out of wedlock.”  
“Yeah, but that one girl…what’s her name…uh…Carrie? Mary? She didn’t have any kids,” Gracilynn says.  
“Not with her. She had the kid when she was 15 and put it up for adoption,” Sam explains.  
“So what? This ghost is going after females who had sex and got pregnant before they were married?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah, looks like it,” Sam confirms.  
“When did the killings start?” Dean asks.  
“Uh…” Sam says, looking through the papers, “August.”  
“So why don’t we just go through deaths in August. See who died who would have a problem with women getting pregnant before they’re married,” Gracilynn says.  
“You read my mind,” Dean says, standing up and tapping Gracilynn on the leg. Dean and Sam head downstairs to see if dinner is ready. Gracilynn follows after them.   
“We’ll get on this when we get back to the hotel,” Dean says to Sam. Sam nods his agreement.  
“Wait, I can help,” Gracilynn says.  
“You’ve done a lot already,” Sam says, raising the pile of papers in his hand.  
“But…” Gracilynn starts.  
“No, Gracie. You can’t work the hunt,” Dean says, entering the dining room where Kayla has just finished setting the table.  
“That is so not fair,” Gracilynn whines.  
“Gracilynn, it’s too dangerous. I don’t need you getting hurt,” Dean says, turning around and looking his daughter in the eyes. Gracilynn stares back at him, clearly upset by this.  
“Fine,” she snaps out, sitting at the table. Dean lets out a sigh and joins his brother on one side of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

“Find anything?” Dean asks as he shuts the motel room door behind him, setting the take-out food on the table next to his brother. Sam momentarily looks up from his laptop, making a face at the chili cheese fries Dean has taken out and has started devouring.   
“Yeah, actually I have,” Sam answers, grabbing a chicken salad from the bag, “Harold Dunningham.”  
“Harold?” Dean asks with his mouth full.  
“Dean,” Sam warns.  
“I’m listening. Keep going,” Dean says, putting another handful of fries in his mouth.  
“Harold Dunningham had a daughter, Elizabeth. Twenty years old. She was going out with some guy and ended up pregnant. Daddy wasn’t very happy and told her she had to have an abortion. Elizabeth and her boyfriend…”Sam picks up his pad and flips to a certain page, “Jack refused to do so. They ended up killing her father so they could have the baby.”  
“Does it say where daddy dearest is buried?” Dean asks. Sam lifts up a piece of paper and Dean smiles.   
“Good job Sammy,” Dean says, taking a bite out of his burger, “We’ll dig him up as soon as it gets dark out.”

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn slams the door behind her and drops her coat on the chair. She grabs a cookie from the counter and takes a bite, roaming the house looking for her mother.  
“Mom! I’m home! Where are you!?” Not being able to find her anywhere in the house, Gracilynn takes her search outside, only to have the same result. Re-entering the house, Gracilynn comes to the conclusion that her mom must have got called into work. She pulls out her phone and dials the number of the restaurant.  
“Hello, Grendall’s. How can I help you?”  
“Hey, Laina, it’s Gracilynn. Can I talk to my mom?”  
“Um…your mom’s not here hun,” Laina says.  
“Oh, she’s not?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Everything all right sweetheart?”   
“Um…yeah. I just got home and couldn’t find my mom so I had just assumed she was at work,” Gracilynn explains.  
“No, she not here. Sorry sweety,” Laina says.  
“Okay, thanks. Bye,” Gracilynn says, hanging up the phone. She decides to call her mom’s cell phone to figure out where she is. Just as the line begins to ring, the front door opens and her mom walks in carrying a bag of groceries.  
“Hey Baby,” Kayla says, setting the bag on the counter.  
“Hey mom. I was wondering where you were,” Gracilynn says, looking through the bag.   
“Tell you what, you put the groceries away and I’ll go take a shower before I make our special desert,” Kayla says.  
“Sounds great,” Gracilynn says beginning to unload the bag as her mom walks up the stairs. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Something’s wrong,” Dean says, “Digging this bastard up is going way too easy.”  
“I know. Maybe it’s just an easy salt n’ burn,” Sam offered.  
“When have we ever had an easy salt n’ burn?” Dean asks.  
“You got a point. What do you think?” Sam asks, still digging the hole.  
“I think he’s preoccupied. Which isn’t good, because if he’s preoccupied, it means he’s got another victim,” Dean says, scooping another shovel of dirt.  
“We should hurry then,” Sam says, moving at a quicker pace, one Dean matches with ease. Suddenly, Dean’s shovel strikes something wood. The brothers look at each other and then begin clearing off the coffin, breaking it open and lifting the lid. They gag on the smell of the semi-freshly rotting corpse. They jump out of the hole and Dean pours the lighter fluid while Sam pours the salt. Dean grabs a match and strikes it, holding it for just a moment before he drops it into the hole. The brothers cough on the smell as the body catches aflame, covering their mouths with their arms.   
“You still feel like something’s wrong?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean replies, hearing his phone begin to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and sees that its Gracilynn calling. He had given her both his and Sam’s numbers in case she needed to get a hold of him. He looks up at Sam. Sam catches his look and sees the worry evident in his brothers’ eyes. Dean opens his phone and puts it to his ear.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn puts the last of the groceries away when she hears a blood curdling scream come from her mothers’ room. Her head snaps to the stairs, quickly taking off to her mother’s room. She gets to the door only to find it locked. The problem is her mom’s door doesn’t have a lock.  
“Mom!” she yells, banging on the door. She hears her mom scream in pain again.   
“Mom!” Gracilynn begins ramming her body in to the door, only effectively bruising her shoulder. The more she hears her mom scream the more panicked she gets. She begins kicking and banging the door in desperation. Ten minutes later, she stops, noticing the screams have also stopped. Gracilynn tries the door and finds that it opens easily. She holds her breath and bites her lip, not really wanting to see what waits for her on the other side of the door, but needing to see if her mother is okay. She pushes the door open and slowly makes her way into the bedroom. She sees her mother lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She is so cut up, if Gracilynn didn’t know any better, she would think it might not be her mother. Gracilynn walks over and kneels down next to her mom wanting to touch her, but can’t. She feels her eyes welling up, but forces the tears back. She slides herself back against the wall and brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She sits staring at her mothers’ broken and beaten dead body. She blinks and forces herself to take her phone out. She looks through her contacts and stops on the one that says Dean. She takes a deep breath and presses send, putting it to her ear as she stares at the sight before her.  
“Gracie, you okay?” Dean asks into the phone, trying to quell his rising panic.  
“I…” Gracilynn starts but stops as the knot in her throat tightens at hearing her fathers’ voice. Damn, how does he do that. I’ve only known him a few days. She clears her throat and tries again.  
“She’s dead. He got her,” she says, her voice cracking.  
“What?” Dean asks, afraid of the clarification but deep down already knowing the truth.  
“Mom. The son of a bitch got her. She…she’s…” Gracilynn explains, having to stop before she loses it.   
“You at home?” Dean asks, already climbing into the Impala, Sam sitting next to him.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn whispers.  
“Okay, stay where you are. I’ll be right there. All right?” Dean says, but doesn’t hear anything on the other end of the line, “Gracie?”  
“Yeah, okay,” Gracilynn answers. They hang up and Dean presses hard on the gas. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

By the time Dean and Sam get to the house, the cops are already there. Dean parks the car and quickly jumps out, running up to the barrier, trying to get through. Sam quickly follows him, catching up in time to see a cop stopping his brother and telling him he can’t go past the barrier.   
“The girl in there is my daughter,” Dean says, somewhat frantically. The officer looks at him, debating whether or not he’s telling the truth.  
“Please,” Dean practically begs as another officer comes up to them.   
“Sir is there a problem?” the officer says.  
“The girl that was in the house is my daughter,” Dean says again, starting to get annoyed with the delay.  
“Thank God,” the officer says, “She keeps saying she won’t move till her dad gets here. Please follow me sir.”  
Dean bursts through the opening the first officer made, Sam right behind him. The officer leads the brothers into the house where Sam explains that he is Dean’s brother. While Sam talks to a third officer about what happened, the other officer leads Dean up the stairs to the bedroom. He opens the door and steps aside to allow Dean through. The first thing Dean sees is Kayla lying on the floor, torn apart, blood everywhere. He looks around and finds Gracilynn sitting up against the wall, knees pulled up and head in her arms. Dean puts his hand up to stop the officer from following him. Dean walks over to his daughter and kneels down in front of her.  
“Gracilynn,” Dean calls to her, but gets no response. “Gracilynn.”  
Dean still doesn’t get a response and looks around at the busy room. His eyes land on Kayla’s body again and he fights to take his eyes off her. He looks back at Gracilynn, silently pleading her to look up at him.   
“Gracie,” Dean calls again. This time Gracilynn looks up at him, eyes watery but Dean sees she is fighting hard not to cry. Dean rests a hand on her arm, silently giving her comfort. Gracilynn looks at her father, desperately wanting him to fix everything.   
“Come on Gracie. Let’s go,” Dean says quietly. Gracilynn looks at him, but steels herself, rising to her feet with her fathers’ help. Dean looks over at the officer and nods his head, letting him know that he has her.  
“You need to talk to her?” Dean asks the officer.  
“No, we already got her statement. You can take her,” the officer replies. Dean nods his head and begins to head to the door, knowing Gracilynn will follow him. He feels a slight tug on his jacket and he looks down, seeing Gracilynn’s hand hanging on to it.   
“Should I…?” Gracilynn asks. Dean looks up at her. “Should I grab some of my stuff?”  
Dean looks at her, knowing the real question. Am I going with you? Dean watches her for a second, then turns around and finds the officer who brought him in the house.  
“Officer?” Dean asks. The officer looks up at him. “Can she grab some of her clothes and things from her room?”


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the motel room opens and Sam walks in carrying a bag of food from the restaurant down the street. Dean looks up from the newspaper he’s reading. Sam shuts the door behind him and sets the bags on the table in front of Dean who looks over to the bed farthest from the door to make sure Sam didn’t wake up Gracilynn. Sam follows his gaze and bites his lip, taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
“She say anything yet?” Sam asks Dean.  
“No,” Dean says, breaking his gaze from his daughter and begins pulling out the food, handing Sam his chicken salad. Sam takes his salad from Dean and opens it up, pouring his dressing over it while Dean unwraps his hamburger, but doesn’t eat it. Sam looks up and sees Dean watching Gracilynn again. He sets his fork down and sighs.  
“Dean,” Sam calls out.   
“What Sam?” Dean says knowing Sam’s going to try to pull one of his chick-flick moments.  
“It wasn’t our fault. We did our best. We didn’t know the ghost was going after Kayla,” Sam says.  
“Obviously we didn’t Sam, because if we did do our best, Kayla would still be alive right now,” Dean counters, glaring at his brother.  
“Dean…” Sam starts.  
“Sam, stop,” Dean says, effectively ending the conversation as he takes a huge bite out of his burger. Sam lets out an aggravated sigh, but doesn’t push any further, picking his fork back up and stabbing a piece of chicken.   
“You think we should wake her up?” Sam asks after chewing his piece of chicken.  
“Nah, let her sleep,” Dean says as he takes another bite of his burger. The brothers hear shuffling in the bed and they look over to see Gracilynn unburying herself from the nest of covers around her. She sleepily looks over at them, rubbing her eyes and blinking, taking in the scene before her. Her father’s mouth full of hamburger and hands filled with the same; Sam’s fork stopped midway to his mouth, both boys watching her.  
“Is that food?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Uh…yeah,” Dean says as his daughter throws the covers off her and climbs out of bed.  
“Good, cause I’m starving,” Gracilynn says, sitting in a seat and grabbing the other hamburger on the table.   
“There’s Chili Cheese fries too,” Dean says, placing the container between the two of them. Gracilynn reaches over and grabs a fry and puts it into her mouth, chewing it as she opens her hamburger wrapper. Sam shakes his head at the irony of it all.  
“Why didn’t you guys wake me?” Gracilynn asks, taking a bite out of her own hamburger.  
“You were sleeping. Figured you’d need it,” Dean explains, taking another bite.  
“You should’ve woken me. I don’t need to sleep this early,” Gracilynn says.  
“Yeah, well, you’ve been through the ringer, so…” Dean nonchalantly says. Gracilynn looks up at Dean and studies him a moment.  
“I’m fine. Really,” Gracilynn says. The brothers turn and look at her.  
“You sure about that?” Dean asks, calling her out. Gracilynn turns and looks at her father, squaring up to him, almost losing her bravado but quickly gets it back.  
“People die all the time, it’s nothing new,” Gracilynn states, going back to her burger.  
“Yeah, but those people aren’t getting ripped to shreds by a ghost,” Sam puts in.  
“And they aren’t your own mother,” Dean adds, both boys watching her. Gracilynn takes a stuttering breath, but gains her composure.  
“I’m fine,” Gracilynn states again, putting her hamburger down, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
With that, she gets up, grabs her clothes and disappears into the bathroom. The boys watch her and when she disappears they turn to look at each other. Sam purses his lips, which Dean notices.  
“What?” Dean asks.  
“You know, for someone who grew up without you around until a few days ago, she sure does act a lot like you,” Sam says.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asks.  
“She’s burying the pain. Not talking about it. And most likely blaming herself. Just like you do every time something like this happens. What you’re doing right now,” Sam says.  
“I can’t talk about something that isn’t there Sam,” Dean says, growing aggravated.  
“That’s what you said about he…about going downstairs. And we both know that was a lie,” Sam says.  
“I’m not talking about this Sam,” Dean says.  
“Exactly,” Sam replies. Dean glares at him, but notices his brother is about to say something else, so he stands up and grabs his keys. Sam narrows his eyes.  
“Where are you going?” Sam asks.  
“Out. I’ll be back,” Dean says, walking out the door, closing it behind him. Sam watches him leave, letting out an aggravated sigh himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind her. She takes a look around and sees Sam is the only one around. She shoves her dirty clothes into her bag and sits down at the table, watching Sam on his laptop. Sam feels her eyes on him and looks up to meet her gaze.  
“You…” Sam starts but changes what he’s going to say, “Have a nice shower?”  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn says, grabbing a French Fry and putting it in her mouth, making a face at the coldness and pushing the box away from her. Sam smirks to himself.  
“Hopefully you didn’t use all the hot water,” Sam says, looking back at his computer.  
“Why?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Because Dean’ll be pissed,” Sam says looking at Gracilynn with a smile on his face.  
“He’ll live,” Gracilynn says as the door opens to her right.  
“Who’ll live?” Dean asks as he enters the motel room.  
“You,” Sam answers. Dean gives him a confused look as he hangs his coat on the back of the chair.  
“Why?” Dean asks.  
“Gracilynn used up all the hot water,” Sam answers not looking up. Dean looks over at his daughter.  
“Seriously?!” he says as Gracilynn just smirks at him. Dean mutters something under his breath and grabs a fry from the box, throwing it in his mouth. Dean makes a face and pushes the box away from him, not wanting to eat cold French Fries. Sam shakes his head and looks back at his screen. Led Zeppelin’s “Over The Hills And Far Away” begins playing. Sam looks up at Dean who pulls his phone out of his pocket noticing it’s not his phone, realizing it’s not his ringtone either. Dean looks up and catches Sam’s eye.  
“Hello?” The boys look over and notice Gracilynn has answered her phone.   
“Tomorrow? Do I have…Yeah. All right. Fine. Yeah, I’ll be there. No, I’ll get a ride. Bye.” Gracilynn hangs up her phone and sets it on the table in front of her. She leans back in her chair, letting out an aggravated sigh and closing her eyes. The boys watch her, but when she doesn’t say anything Dean does.  
“Who was that?” he asks.  
“My grandfather,” Gracilynn states, not opening her eyes.  
“What did he want?” Dean asks, worried about the answer.  
“The funeral’s tomorrow. He says I have to go,” Gracilynn answers, eyes still closed.   
“You don’t want to go?” Sam asks, catching Deans’ eye.  
“No,” Gracilynn says.  
“Why not?” Sam pries.  
“Funerals are stupid. All it is, is people coming and feeling sorry for you. Telling you how sorry they are like they could’ve done something. Telling you how great the person was as if you didn’t know. And on top of all that, they all walk around you like they’re on egg shells, watching you and waiting for you to have a freakin’ break down. And I don’t want to see my grandfather,” Gracilynn explains.  
“Yeah well I don’t blame you there,” Dean says. Sam shoots his bitch face towards him and Dean gives him a look mouthing “What”.   
“If you want, we can go with you,” Sam offers. Dean and Gracilynn snap their heads up and stare at Sam.  
“Really?” Gracilynn and Dean say at the same time. Sam shoots another look his brother’s way and Gracilynn glances at her father.  
“You don’t have to go. Really. I mean, I know you and grandpa don’t get along at all,” Gracilynn says, forcing a smile, “I can handle it myself. No big deal.”  
“We’ll go,” Dean says, noticing his daughter trying to act like it was no big deal. He sees her visibly relax at this and gives her a smile.   
“Hell, if you can put up with your grandfather then so can I,” Dean adds, then smirking, he says, “If he pisses us off too much we can just lock him in a coffin.”  
Gracilynn smiles at her dad, laughing a little as Sam smiles chuckling himself. Dean gets up and pats his daughter on the shoulder as he grabs a change of clothes from his bag and makes his way to the bathroom. The door shuts behind him and Sam and Gracilynn hear the shower turn on. Sam goes back to his computer while Gracilynn pulls out her MP3 player. A yelp and a loud curse comes from the bathroom and the two younger Winchesters look up towards the bathroom door. Sam is about to ask Dean if he’s okay when his brother yells from behind the door.  
“Gracilynn!” Sam and Gracilynn look at each other, each wearing smirks on their faces.  
“Guess you did use all the hot water,” Sam says.  
“It’ll do him good. He needs to cool off,” Gracilynn says, smirk growing. She leans back in the chair and sticks her headphones in her ears and listens to her music.


	5. Chapter 5

“Maybe we should just skip town. Say there was an emergency or something,” Gracilynn says, halting abruptly in the parking lot of the funeral home in her dress pants and shirt. As she told her dad and Uncle, there was no way she was wearing a dress or skirt; it was bad enough she had to get dressed up. Dean and Sam were also dressed up, Dean looking just as uncomfortable as his daughter in the clothes Sam made them put on.   
“You know we can’t do that,” Sam says, giving both his brother and niece a slight push forwards to get them moving again. Gracilynn lets out an annoyed sigh.  
“This sucks monkey balls,” she says.  
“Ditto,” Dean says following his daughter and brother into the building. Once in the building the trio follows the signs and enters the room where Kayla is supposed to be. Looking around there are only two people in the room, an older man and woman. The rest of the people won’t come for another fifteen minutes. Seeing the older couple not notice their arrival, Sam clears his throat. Upon hearing this, the couple turns around. The older woman smiles and walks over to Gracilynn, giving her a big hug.  
“Gracilynn, sweetheart. How are you?” she says.  
“I’m fine grandma,” Gracilynn answers. Her grandma, Harriet, looks at her, her eyes filling with tears.  
“You poor child. Seeing your mom like that,” she says.  
“Grandma, I’m fine,” Gracilynn says forcefully. Harriet studies her granddaughter, but then notices the two men standing next to her, both looking uncomfortable, the shorter more so. She turns her studying gaze on them and after a moment her eyes widen in surprise.  
“Oh my goodness!” she says.  
“Hi Harriet,” Dean says.  
“How…Kayla…” Harriet stutters out.  
“It’s a long story. It was kind of a coincidence,” Dean explains, then points at Sam, “You remember my brother Sam?”  
“Sam, how are you?” Harriet asks.  
“I’m fine,” Sam says, “Sorry for your loss.” Gracilynn and Dean roll their eyes as the elder man speaks up.  
“When are you two leaving?” he says, almost rudely.  
“Thomas. How are you?” Dean says coldly.  
“What are you doing here?” Thomas returns just as coldly.  
“Well, this is a funeral, so it should be obvious,” Dean says.  
“How did you even know? No one called you,” Thomas snaps.  
“We were in town,” Sam starts trying to keep the conversation civil, “We heard what had happened and wanted to pay our respects.”  
“You shouldn’t be here. You weren’t part of her life for over fifteen years, what makes you think this is okay,” Thomas argues crudely.   
“I asked them to come,” Gracilynn steps in. Thomas looks at her like she sprouted an extra head.  
“Excuse me,” Thomas says.  
“He has every right to be here. They both do. And they didn’t come for you, they came for me,” Gracilynn snaps.  
“You know, considering she’s my daughter and all,” Dean chimes in sarcastically.  
“How did…” Thomas starts.  
“Mom and I ran into them at the restaurant. We all connected the dots,” Gracilynn explains shortly. Thomas narrows his eyes at his granddaughter and then turns and glares at Dean.  
“When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow,” Dean replies coldly.  
“Good, because my granddaughter doesn’t need you in her life. She survived without you for fifteen years, she doesn’t need you now. I would like to take her home and move on from this as soon as possible,” Thomas declares with an air of importance. Gracilynn sucks in a breath at this declaration and unknowingly grabs her fathers’ jacket. Dean feels it but doesn’t acknowledge it, instead he chuckles.  
“That’s gonna be really hard since she’s coming with me,” he says, mouth smiling, but eyes daring Thomas to tell him otherwise.   
“She…what? Like hell she is!” Thomas says only to stop and turn at hearing someone clear their throat.   
“I think its best Gracilynn goes with her father, don’t you dear?” Harriet says, putting a hand on Thomas’ shoulder.  
“You can’t be serious Harriet! This man hasn’t even tried to be in this girls life the past fifteen years and now we’re just going to let him take her god knows where into god knows what kind of danger?!” Thomas practically screams.  
“It’s not like he knew she was even alive Thomas. And who are you to judge him when your granddaughter refuses to talk to you and obviously,” Harriet says, nodding at the hand clenching the jacket, “she doesn’t want to be with you.”  
Thomas looks to where Harriet nodded, seeing the same thing. Gracilynn realizes what she is doing and quickly lets’ go of her fathers’ jacket and putting her hand in her pocket, but can’t bring herself to step away from him. Thomas glares at Dean, grumbles something unintelligible and stalks off to go greet the visitors at the door.   
“Do you have everything you need?” Harriet asks Gracilynn.  
“What? Um…yeah. I grabbed a whole bunch of stuff from my room before we left the other night,” Gracilynn says.  
“Good. I’ll make sure I get the rest of your belongings and hang on to them in case you need them somewhere down the road,” Harriet says, then puts an arm around her granddaughter, “Come dear. You can stand next to, as my sister would say, Grandma Bitch.”  
Gracilynn smirks and follows her grandmother, looking back at her dad and Uncle to make sure everything is okay. Dean sees this, forces a smile on his face and nods in the direction of the far corner, letting her know where they’ll be and that everything is fine.   
“Way to keep it cool Dean,” Sam says, following his brother into the far corner.  
“Bite me Sam,” Dean says, with no real heat behind the words. The brothers take a seat on the couch and prepare themselves for the long wait.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean shoves the last of his clothes into his duffle bag as Sam comes out of the bathroom, toiletries in hand. Sam looks over at the bed farthest from the door and sees Gracilynn still sleeping. Sam puts his toiletries in his bag and zips it up.  
“You plan on waking her up anytime soon?” Sam asks, turning to face Dean, his eyebrows raised.   
“Yeah. She didn’t fall asleep till really late, so I thought I’d let her sleep as late as she can,” Dean explains.  
“She went to bed when we did,” Sam says, confused, “She seemed to fall asleep right away.”  
“She didn’t,” Dean says, handing his bag to Sam.  
“How do you know that?” Sam asks, taking Dean’s bag from him.  
“Her breathing wasn’t even,” Dean says nonchalantly. Sam raises his eyebrows again.  
“Seriously? You listen to her breathing? Tell me you don’t listen to mine,” Sam says with a smirk.  
“Just take the bags out to the car,” Dean says, annoyed, giving Sam a light shove towards the door. Sam chuckles to himself, but goes to load up the car anyways. Dean turns and walks over to the bed and shakes Gracilynn.  
“Gracilynn, time to get up,” Dean says, quietly, not wanting to startle her. He doesn’t get a response so he shakes her harder and calls her name louder. This time, Gracilynn stirs and groans at being woken up.  
“Five more minutes,” she groans out, rolling over.  
“No can do Gracie. Come on, we gotta get outta here,” Dean says, shaking Gracilynn again. Gracilynn groans louder, but crawls out from the covers anyways.  
“Can’t we stay a couple more hours?” she whines, sitting up with the aid of her father. Dean smirks at the sight of his daughter sleepily sitting up, wavering, eyes still closed, refusing to open them.  
“Sammy’s already got all our bags out in the car. You can sleep in the back seat,” Dean says, putting her shoes on, “When did you finally fall asleep?”  
“I don’t know. Like five- thirty,” Gracilynn says. Dean looks at the clock, it reads seven o’clock.   
“All right, up and at ‘em,” Dean says, helping her stand up, letting go only when she stops wavering.   
“What time is it?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Seven,” Dean says, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.  
“Why the hell are we up then?”  
“‘Cause your grandfather called. Said he was coming over. My guess, to try to get you to come home with him,” Dean says, closing the door behind him and setting Gracilynn in the back seat of the Impala.  
“Asshat,” Gracilynn mutters. Dean smirks and shuts the door behind her. Once he settles in to the front seat, he starts the car up, looking in the rearview mirror to see Gracilynn lying on the back seat, curled in a ball, fast asleep already. He looks over to see Sam leaning up against the door, on the verge of falling asleep himself. Dean chuckles to himself and pulls out of the parking space, turning the music down so as not to awaken the younger Winchesters.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gracilynn,” Sam calls out softly, reaching over the back of the seat and gently shaking her, “Gracilynn, get up.”  
“Ugh,” Gracilynn groans, stirring on the back seat of the Impala.  
“Come on. We’re getting something to eat,” Sam says. Gracilynn opens her eyes, blearily looking around, seeing they were in fact parked in front of a diner. Dean has already started walking towards it. Gracilynn hears the Impala door open and looks up to see her Uncle exiting the vehicle. She slides over, opening the door and following after her dad and Uncle, shutting the Impala’s door behind her.   
Once inside, Dean leads them to a booth towards the back. Gracilynn feels a tug on her shirt and looks up sleepily seeing her dad gently guide her into the booth in front of him. She sits down and slides all the way in, Dean following after her and Sam sitting across from them. A blonde waitress, who clearly spent too much money on her upper body, comes over to take their order, handing them each a menu.  
“What can I get you guys?” the waitress asks, looking only at Dean and smiling flirtatiously at him. Dean smiles back, already knowing he’s going to leave here with her number.  
“Well, Kara,” Dean says, taking in the name on the uniform, “I’ll have coffee and…your bacon cheeseburger with fries.”  
Kara writes this down and then turns to Sam, giving him a once over and the same smile she gave Dean. Sam returns the smile, only not flirtatious like the waitresses or his brothers.   
“I’ll have coffee too. And the chicken sandwich,” Sam says, returning the menu. The waitress looks disappointed but returns her attention back to Dean only to finally notice the girl sitting next to him.  
“And you hun?” she asks.  
“Coffee,” Gracilynn says, but is interrupted by Dean laughing.  
“Nice try. There’s pop and juice. Even water,” Dean says, smiling at the waitress when he catches her eye. The waitress smiles back and Gracilynn finds herself rolling her eyes at both the comment and the looks between her dad and the waitress.  
“Fine. I’ll have a coke and the bacon cheeseburger with fries. Can I get gravy on the fries?” Gracilynn says.  
“Yup,” Kara says, not taking her eyes off Dean, “I’ll put your order right in.”  
Kara smiles at Dean one last time before she turns around and heads to the kitchen to put their order in. Gracilynn rolls her eyes again and Sam, catching this, laughs to himself. Dean looks away from Kara and looks over at his brother and daughter.  
“What?” he asks.  
“Seriously?” Gracilynn asks, nodding to the waitress.  
“What? It’s not like I’m gonna marry her, I’m just…,” Dean says, trailing off and looking at his brother and waggling his eyebrows. Sam smiles and shakes his head.  
“Dude, her boob job’ll prolly pop from the pressure, I’m mean seriously,” Gracilynn says, disgusted, “Who needs them anyways? If a guy only likes you because you’re a size Z then he’s not worth it.”  
“You keep thinking that and I will be one happy father,” Dean says smirking at his daughter who just shakes her head, “And besides, she’s no Z, maybe a D?”  
“And to think half my genes are yours,” Gracilynn says, shaking her head. Sam laughs at the stunned expression on Dean’s face.  
“And they’re the only ones that count Gracie,” Dean counters.  
“Dude, I haven’t been called Gracie since I was like five,” Gracilynn says, giving her dad an annoyed look.  
“Yeah, well, I have some catching up to do,” Dean says, moving out of the way as Kara sets their food on the table in front of them, smiling seductively at Dean before leaving.  
“Get used to it,” Sam says, “I’m twenty-five and he still calls me Sammy.”  
“Oh, come on. You love it when I call you Sammy,” Dean says around a mouthful of food, smirking at his brother.  
“As much as I love being mulled by a bear,” Sam counters, taking a bite of his sandwich afterwards. Gracilynn laughs, eating her burger and watching her father and Uncle bicker.  
“When were you mulled by a bear?” Dean says.  
“I wasn’t, just saying,” Sam says.  
“Then you can’t say that. It doesn’t count unless you’ve actually had it happen,” Dean argues.  
“What are you ten?” Sam asks.  
“Just saying. You never know. You might like being mulled by a bear,” Dean says.  
“What? That doesn’t even make sense,” Sam returns.  
“Sure it does.”   
“No. It doesn’t,” Sam argues back.  
“Some people get off on that sort of thing,” Dean states.  
“What? No they…how do you even know that?” Sam says.  
“I saw it on a website,” Dean says.  
“So that was you on my computer last week,” Sam accuses.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean says, winking at his daughter, who smiles, enjoying the brotherly banter, looking up when Kara returns.  
“How is everything? Can I get you anything else?” she asks, looking at Dean.  
“Not right now sweetheart,” Dean says smiling at her, “Maybe later though.”  
“We’re fine, just the check please,” Sam intervenes. Kara smiles at Dean, but puts the check down on the table, along with a napkin. Dean picks them up and grins.  
“What’d I tell ya Sammy,” Dean says, holding up the napkin for Sam to see. Sam looks up and sees a number written on it. He shakes his head and grabs his coat exiting the booth, grabbing the check on the table and going to the counter to pay.  
“You sure I’m the only kid you got?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Aren’t you a smartass,” Dean says, grabbing his own jacket and climbing out of the booth.  
“It’s in my genes,” Gracilynn counters, quickly grabbing her jacket and following after her father and Uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wakes up, staring at the ceiling above him in the dark motel room. He takes in his surroundings, wondering what woke him up, knowing it wasn’t because of a hell-induced nightmare. He hears someone rustling under blankets and muttering. Out of reflex he looks over at Sam’s bed, but doesn’t see him. Dean sits up and looks over at the bathroom but the door is open and the light off. Dean hears muttering and looks over at the couch and sees Gracilynn sleepy restlessly. Dean glances back at Sam’s bed one last time before he climbs out of bed and goes to his daughters’ side.   
“No…” Gracilynn mutters, “I’m sorry…I tried.”  
“Gracilynn,” Dean says, frowning at hearing what his daughter is muttering, wondering what she’s dreaming about, “Gracie, wake up.”  
Gracilynn’s eyebrows furrow, but she doesn’t wake up, turning her head, clearly upset over what she is dreaming.  
“I didn’t mean…”Gracilynn mutters again, drifting off.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks into her house, calling out for her mom. She doesn’t hear anything so she searches the house. Walking up the stairs, she hears a scream. She rushes to her mom’s bedroom and sees her lying on the floor, bloody, barely alive. Gracilynn runs to her side, putting pressure on her wounds, looking down at her mom’s face.   
“Mom!?” Gracilynn calls.   
“Grace,” Kayla whispers.  
“Mom, everything’s gonna to be okay. I’m gonna get you help,” Gracilynn says, panicking.  
“Grace,” Kayla whispers, weakly pulling her daughter towards her, “You did this.”  
“No…” Gracilynn says, shaking her head.  
“This is your fault. You should have saved me,” Kayla accuses.   
“Mom, I’m sorry…I tried,” Gracilynn says, eyes watering.  
“If you were never here, if I got rid of you like I should have, I’d still be alive,” Kayla confesses.  
“I didn’t mean…Mom,” Gracilynn says, crying now.  
“You killed me Gracilynn,” Kayla accuses again.  
“No,” Gracilynn whimpers shaking her head. She feels her body shake and a male voice calling her name. She looks around but doesn’t see anyone. She looks back down at her mom and sees her take her last breath, the accusation on her lips and in her eyes. Everything begins to fade and she hears a male voice calling her name, louder this time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Gracie, wake up,” Dean shouts, trying helplessly to get his daughter awake, seeing a tear run down her face.  
Suddenly, Gracilynn jolts awake, sitting straight up. Dean grabs her and looks at her to make sure she’s okay. He notices she’s not with him just yet so quietly calls her name. Gracilynn comes to after hearing her name and looks over at her father, seeing the concern evident in his face.  
“You with me now?” Dean asks.  
“Um…yeah. What’s going on?” Gracilynn asks.  
“You were having a nightmare,” Dean says, “You wanna talk about it?”  
“No, I’m fine,” Gracilynn says, “You should go back to sleep.”   
“You sure?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn answers, then looks over to see if she woke up her Uncle too, but doesn’t see him, “Where’s Uncle Sam?”  
“Not sure,” Dean says, trying to hide his anger, then looks up and sees his brother quietly enter the room. When Sam enters, he looks up and sees Dean sitting on the couch, practically holding Gracilynn. Sam scrunches his eyebrows, simultaneously wondering what is going on and if they were up for a long time.  
“Everything all right?” Sam asks, hoping Dean doesn’t ask where he was.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn answers, “We were just going back to sleep.”  
Dean looks at his daughter, and seeing she is lying down, eyes closed, drops the argument. Instead, he turns to his brother, narrowing his eyes, asking the question but already knowing the answer.  
“Where were you?” Dean asks.  
“I went to get a drink,” Sam says, shooting a thumb over his shoulder. Dean raises his eyebrows.  
“Yeah? Where is it?” Dean says accusatorily.  
“They were sold out,” Sam says, walking past Dean and heading straight to his bed.  
“I’m sure they were,” Dean mutters.  
“She all right?” Sam asks, pretending he didn’t hear Deans remark.  
“No, but she isn’t talking so nothing I can do right now,” Dean says, climbing back into his own bed and lying down, back facing Sam. Sam lies down and sighs, already knowing Dean doesn’t believe him for one moment.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“So, where are we going?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Bobby’s. He’s an old friend. Helped take care of us when we were younger,” Dean explains, turning down a back road.   
“Oh,” Gracilynn says, sitting back in her seat, watching the scenery go by. Dean turns into a driveway and she looks out the front windshield, checking out the house in front of her. They pass under an archway saying “Singers Salvage” and Gracilynn looks around, seeing old cars and car parts lying around everywhere. Dean pulls the car up to the house and puts it in park. An older man with graying hair and a beard wearing a baseball cap walks out onto the porch. He watches as Dean and Sam exit the car and grab their bags from the trunk.  
“Boys,” Bobby says in greeting.  
“Hey Bobby,” they say in return. Dean looks into the back seat of the Impala and sees his daughter still sitting, watching the exchange. He knocks on the window and she looks up. Dean nods his head to tell her to get out. Gracilynn opens the door and climbs out of the car, taking her bag from her dad. She quietly follows him up the steps to the older man.  
“Dean?” Bobby asks.  
“Bobby this is Gracilynn. Gracie this is Bobby,” Dean introduces.  
“Hey,” Gracilynn says, not knowing what else to say.  
“Hi,” Bobby says, then, arches his eyebrows at Dean, “Care to explain who she is?”  
“She’s my daughter,” Dean says, waiting for the blow out. Bobby stares at him and then at Gracilynn, seeing the resemblance now that he’s really looking at them. Bobby sighs.  
“Well, you guys might as well come on in,” Bobby says, leading the way back in to the house, the Winchesters following, hearing Bobby mutter something about ‘stupid idjit Winchesters who can’t keep it in their pants.’ Sam smiles, Dean rolls his eyes, and Gracilynn smirks at hearing this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“So where’s her mother?” Bobby asks making sure Gracilynn was in the shower before he started this conversation. Dean and Sam look at Bobby from across the table. Seeing Bobby isn’t going let it lie Dean looks at Sam, who shrugs. Dean looks back at Bobby and sighs.  
“We went to this small town and I ran into the two of them. I found out Gracilynn was mine. Also, found a job there. There was this ghost killing off women. He ended up killing her before we were able to gank him,” Dean explains.  
“So, naturally, you took her with you?” Bobby says.  
“I couldn’t leave her there Bobby. Her grandfather is a douchebag. And besides, she’s my daughter. I couldn’t leave her knowing she’s alive now,” Dean says, silently begging Bobby to understand. Bobby lets out a sigh of his own.  
“Yeah, I know you couldn’t,” Bobby says. They hear footsteps on the stairs and the three men look up to see Gracilynn enter the kitchen.  
“You guys done talking about me now? Is it safe for me to stay?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Who says we were talking about you?” Bobby asks.  
“Seriously? It’s not every day a 30 year old comes to your house claiming a 14 year old is his daughter,” Gracilynn says.  
“Oh, right,” Bobby says, “So, you boys…and girl hungry?”  
“Starving,” Dean and Gracilynn say at the same time.  
“We haven’t eaten in a while,” Sam explains, “Thanks Bobby.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby says, shrugging it off and going to scrounge up some food to cook for dinner.   
“Bobby? Can I pull the Impala around? I have to change the oil,” Dean says.  
“You know you don’t have to ask to do that,” Bobby says, pulling sausages out of the freezer.  
“Thanks Bobby,” Dean says, getting up. Gracilynn perks up.  
“Can I do it?” she asks. The men turn and look at her, confused.  
“Do what?” Dean asks, “Cook dinner?”  
“No,” Gracilynn says, making a face, “Change the oil.”  
“You want to change the oil in my baby?” Dean asks, surprised at the question and nervous even thinking about it.  
“Yeah, I change the oil in cars all the time,” Gracilynn says.  
“Really? Where?” Dean asks.  
“At the garage we used to take our car. The guys taught me how. Among other things,” Gracilynn explains, giving her father a pleading puppy dog look. Bobby smirks, along with Sam, at seeing it. Dean looks at her, warring inside his head, not wanting to let anyone touch the Impala besides him but having a very hard time saying no to the puppy dog look.  
“Please, you can watch every move I make. You can even re-teach me if you want,” Gracilynn begs, laying the puppy eyes on hard. Dean sighs in defeat.  
“All right,” Dean says. Gracilynn lets out a squeal and runs towards the door. Dean and Sam raise their eyebrows after her.  
“That was a very girly squeal!” Dean yells after his daughter.  
“Bite me!” She yells back as she exits the house. Dean’s eyebrows rise higher. He hears laughing and looks back at Bobby.  
“Good luck with that one,” Bobby says, beginning to make dinner.   
“Bite me Bobby,” Dean returns playfully, turning and following his excited daughter outside.

SNSNSNSSNSNSN

“So how’d she do?” Bobby asks when Dean and Gracilynn walk into the kitchen.  
“She actually didn’t do too bad,” Dean replies, giving his daughter a smirk, who returns it with a playful glare.  
“Maybe she takes after her daddy,” Bobby says, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye as he puts the food on the table.  
“Yeah, maybe,” Dean says smiling at Gracilynn, who smiles back.  
“Where’s Sam?” Dean asks.  
“Right here,” Sam answers walking into the kitchen, combing through his wet hair. Dean nods his head in acknowledgement and the four of them sit down at the table to eat their dinner.  
“You boys staying long?” Bobby asks.  
“No, we were on our way to a job, but I wanted you and Gracilynn to meet. You know, in case she has to call you, you aren’t blind-sided,” Dean says. Gracilynn looks up at this.  
“Why would I need to call him?” she asks.  
“Well, in case me or Sam can’t,” Dean says, giving Sam and Bobby a look.  
“You mean in case something happens to you two. In case you die,” Gracilynn calls him out.  
“Well, yeah, I guess you could put it that way,” Dean says hesitantly, watching Gracilynn carefully.  
“You shouldn’t have to though,” says Bobby, “Nothing bad is gonna to happen to Dean or Sam.”  
“Sure,” Gracilynn says none too believingly as she pokes at her food.  
“Hey,” Dean says, waiting for Gracilynn to look at him, “I’m not going anywhere. But if something does happen and we can’t get to a phone, I need to know that you can call Bobby without having to convince him you’re you.”  
Gracilynn looks at her dad, nodding her head seeing the truth in his eyes. Gracilynn takes a bite of her dinner and Dean watches her a few seconds more before he looks at his brother and Bobby, taking a bite of his food himself.  
“Gracilynn,” Bobby starts, “You said your fourteen?”  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn says through a full mouth, nodding her head.  
“Really?” Dean asks, giving her a look. Gracilynn looks at him, chews up her food and swallows it.  
“Sorry,” she says, then, looks at Bobby, “Yeah.”  
“When’s your birthday?” he asks. Dean and Sam look at her, Dean realizing he didn’t know when his own daughters’ birthday is. He mentally kicks himself for not asking himself.  
“Uh…it’s March thirteenth,” she answers.  
“That’s soon. A couple of months,” Bobby says, giving Dean a look.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn replies, taking another bite of her food.  
“What do you usually do for your birthday?” Bobby asks, giving Dean the same look. Dean finally realizes what he’s doing; he’s trying to get information to make this the smoothest transition possible for her. Dean looks at his brother who obviously caught on before he did.  
“Well, we didn’t really do too much. Just had family over. Although, this year, we were supposed to go to the ACDC concert in Pittsburg. But I guess that’s not gonna happen,” Gracilynn says, disappointed, “But its fine. Shit happens right?”  
“Yeah,” Bobby answers as Gracilynn forces a smile on her face. Bobby looks at the boys and sees they see it too and they don’t look too thrilled about it.   
“Well, I’m gonna go to bed,” Gracilynn says, getting up from the table only to be halted by Dean clearing his throat. She turns around, grabs her dishes and puts them in the sink. She says goodnight to the men and heads up the stairs to her room. Dean watches her go and when he is sure she is in the room he turns to Bobby.  
“See,” he says, “She won’t talk to me. She won’t talk to Sam. She’s keeping everything bottled up inside. How the hell are we supposed to help her if we don’t know what going on with her?”  
“Wow, I guess the apple really doesn’t fall too far from the tree,” Bobby says.  
“Bobby, this isn’t funny,” Dean says.  
“I know it’s not you idjit. But, think about it. The only one who’s having a hissy fit over this is you right now,” Bobby says back.  
“Yeah, and why the hell is that?” he says, looking from Bobby to Sam.  
“Because, we are used to dealing with this. This is exactly what you do when you’re hurting. You close yourself off and you don’t let anyone know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Bobby answers.  
“This isn’t about me Bobby,” Dean says, getting frustrated.  
“Dean,” Sam says.  
“What Sam?” Dean snaps.  
“What we’re trying to say,” Sam says, trying not to flinch at Deans retort, “Is maybe you should go about this as if it was you.”  
“And how the hell am I supposed to do that,” Dean almost yells. There is a noise upstairs and the men freeze looking to the stairs. When they don’t hear any other noises Bobby looks at Dean.  
“Well, you’re the only one who knows. How would you break through your walls?” Bobby says.  
Dean looks at Bobby and then at his brother. He sighs, visibly relaxing, and leans back in his chair. He stairs off into space, thinking. Bobby and Sam look at each other, seeing this as their cue they gather up the dishes and go to their own rooms.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean throws the last bag into the trunk of the Impala. He looks up to see Sam saying good-bye to Bobby and making his way to the Impala. Gracilynn walks by Bobby and he stops her.  
“Hey, you take care of yourself okay?” Bobby says. Gracilynn smiles at him.  
“Always do,” she replies.  
“And take care of those two idjits too,” he counters.  
“Yeah, they need it don’t they?” Gracilynn says.  
“Hey,” Bobby says before Gracilynn can walk away, “Ya know, we might be men who hate, as your daddy calls them, chick-flick moments, but if you need to talk you can talk to us. You know that right?”  
“Yeah, I know,” Gracilynn replies, confused at the show of affection from the older hunter she just met. Gracilynn walks down the stairs towards the Impala, but turns around to face Bobby.  
“Hey Bobby,” she says, “Thanks.”  
“Anytime,” Bobby says as he watches her climb into the back of the Impala and the Winchesters drive off. Bobby lets out a sigh and shakes his head.  
“Damn you Winchesters and always being able to find a way to my heart,” he mutters as he walks into his house, “Stupid idjits.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gracilynn drops down on the bed next to her Uncle, who is browsing his computer. Dean is sitting at the table finishing his beer and cheeseburger. Sam looks up at his niece.  
“So, what are we hunting this time?” she asks.  
“We aren’t hunting anything,” Dean chimes in through a mouthful of burger, “Me and Sam are.”  
“What!? Why not!?” Gracilynn yells. Sam sighs. Here we go again he thinks.  
“Because you’re only fourteen,” Dean counters.  
“And when you were fourteen you were getting my mom pregnant. And according to her, you were hunting too,” Gracilynn argues. Sam tries to hide his smirk.  
“That different,” Dean argues back.  
“How is that different!?” Gracilynn yells back.  
“Because I was hunting for years before that! You haven’t been hunting a day in your life! I’m not putting you in that kind of danger,” Dean yells back.  
“So, what? Am I just supposed to sit here?” Gracilynn asks.  
“No, you can help Sam with the research,” Dean answers, throwing his garbage in the trash.  
“I hate research,” Gracilynn whines, “I don’t even do research for school.”  
“This isn’t up for discussion Gracilynn,” Dean says firmly, “If you want to help, you can help with the research.”  
“This blows monkey cock,” she says, shoving herself up against the headboard, crossing her arms and sulking.  
“Watch the language,” Dean says.  
“Or what? You’re gonna ground me,” Gracilynn says sarcastically.  
“Gracilynn,” Dean says warningly, turning around to give her a, what she can only describe as the ‘father look’. She knew that look because she saw her friends’ dads give them that same look when they were pushing the buttons and one more remark was going to cause them some serious trouble. Gracilynn immediately shuts up and looks over Sam’s shoulder at his computer screen. Dean takes a deep breath and turns to Sam.  
“So…?”  
“Well,” Sam begins, “Basically, men are going hiking and disappearing. Search parties are sent out but they can’t find them. There is nothing that even signifies that they were where they were supposed to be, but family members insist that they went hunting.”  
“Okay,” Dean says, “Any connections?”  
“Well, they’re all men. And they all traveled on the same hiking trail. Other than that, no,” Sam says.  
“Okay, so let’s go talk to the families, and then we’ll check out the trail,” Dean says, going to his back to grab his suit. Sam puts his computer on the table and follows his brothers’ lead. Gracilynn watches, desperately wanting to go with them, but knowing if she says anything, she was really going to make her dad angry.  
“Gracie,” Dean says. Gracie looks up at her father. “You can use Sam’s computer, see if you can find anything on what would be targeting these guys.”  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says, disappointed.   
“There’s books in the one bag over there you can look at too,” Sam adds. Gracilynn looks over to where Sam pointed.  
“Don’t touch the weapons,” Dean says. Gracilynn looks over at her father.  
“Why would I…” Gracilynn starts but Dean cuts her off.  
“Because you’re my daughter. I know better,” Dean says with finality in his voice.  
“Awesome. I can’t hunt. I can’t touch the weapons. Anything else I shouldn’t do?” she asks, voice dripping in sarcasm.  
“Yeah, stop being a smartass,” Dean says, going into the bathroom as Sam comes out dressed in his suit.  
“This sucks out loud,” Gracilynn complains. Sam sighs and goes over to his niece.  
“Hey, give your dad a break. He’s trying here. He just doesn’t want to see you get hurt,” Sam says, sitting down next to her.  
“Easy for you to say. He doesn’t do this to you,” Gracilynn weakly argues.  
“Actually he does. All the time. It’s just the way Dean is. He protects his family,” Sam says, looking up as his brother comes out of the bathroom dressed in a matching black suit. Sam pats her on the shoulder and walks out the door. Dean grabs his keys and follows his brother, stopping at the door and looking back at his daughter.  
“Hey,” he says, purposely waiting until Gracilynn looks at him, “You need anything call me. Okay?”  
“Yeah, okay,” Gracilynn says, giving in to the inevitable. Dean looks at her for another second and then shuts the door, shouting for Gracilynn to lock it. Gracilynn sighs to herself and goes over to lock the door turning around and giving the computer and books a disgusted look.  
“I hate research,” she whines.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Well, that was a bust,” Dean says, getting into the car, “None of the families knew anything.”  
“Well, at least we know for sure exactly where the hikers were travelling,” Sam says, sitting in the passenger seat.  
“I guess,” Dean says, “It’s still light out, you wanna head up to the hiking trail? Scope it out?”  
“Sure,” Sam says, looking at the sky.  
“Let me just call Gracie. Let her know what’s going on,” Dean says, taking out his phone and dialing the number.  
“Hello?”   
“Hey, Gracie,” Dean says.  
“Hey da…Hey,” Gracilynn replies.  
“How are things going? You find anything?” Deans asks, furrowing his eyebrows at the stumble.  
“Yeah, a lot of nothing. Do you realize how many things kill men in the woods, mountains?” Gracilynn complains.  
“Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, the families had nothing either,” Dean says.  
“It doesn’t,” Gracilynn replies.  
“Are you and Uncle Sam coming back?” Gracilynn asks.   
“Uh…no. We’re gonna go check out the trail. We’ll be right back after that. We’ll grab some food on the way,” Dean says.  
“Oh…Okay,” Gracilynn says, clearly disappointed.  
“We won’t be long. I promise,” Dean says.  
“Sure,” Gracilynn says.  
“Bye Gracie,” Dean says.  
“Bye.” Dean hangs up the phone and looks at his brother.  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“What does Gracie call you?” Dean asks.  
“Uh…Uncle Sam. Why?” Sam replies, looking at Dean curiously.  
“Nothing,” Dean says, starting up the car.  
“Dean,” Sam says, thinking about it, “What does she call you?”  
“Nothing,” Dean replies.  
“What?” Sam asks confused.  
“Think about it Sam. Have you ever heard her call me dad?” Sam thinks about this.  
“Actually, no,” Sam replies.  
“Anytime she says something to me, she finds a way to not say it,” Dean explains.  
“So, why bring this up now?” Sam asks.  
“Because she slipped up,” Dean says. Sam looks at his brother, waiting for him to explain further.   
“She almost called me dad,” Dean says, putting the car into drive and driving towards the hiking trail.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Dean, there’s nothing here. We’ve already walked halfway up,” Sam says, looking over at his brother. Dean turns around and looks at Sam. He sighs.  
“Yeah, you’re probly right,” Dean says, looking to his left. Dean freezes. It can’t be. Dean begins walking off the hiking trail into the woods.  
“Dean?” Sam calls after his brother, quickly making his way to where his brother disappeared.  
Dean stops in front of the cave and peers in, hearing his brother come up behind him. Sam peers in to the cave as well, taking stock of what is in there. Dean takes a few steps in but Sam holds him back. Dean looks back at his brother, annoyed.  
“You don’t know what’s in there,” Sam explains, “Let’s wait till tomorrow to check it out. It’s starting to get dark.”  
Dean looks up at the sky and sees that the sun is indeed beginning to set. Dean lets out an exasperated sigh and follows Sam back to the trail. Together they make their way back to where they left the Impala.  
“You think this thing is hiding in the caves?” Sam asks his brother.  
“I don’t know. But it’s the only thing around here that might give us something,” Dean says.  
“Yeah. I’ll look into it when we get back,” Sam says.  
“Come on, we still got to get food before we go back to the motel,” Dean says, quickening his pace.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think I got it,” Sam says from the table. Dean and Gracilynn look up from their books, both of them sitting on Dean’s bed.  
“What?” they both say.  
“I’m not sure, we’ll have to check tomorrow to see if we can find anything in the caves, but if we do, I think this might be it,” Sam says. Dean looks at him, waiting for him to continue. Sam continues to read his computer.  
“You wanna share with the class Einstein?” Dean asks.  
“What? Oh, yeah,” Sam says, looking up from his computer, “They’re called Asuras. They’re based in the Hindu mythology. Basically, there are two of them, a brother and a sister. The sister seduces young men travelers to coming back to her cave to eat. They accept, and once back at the cave, the brother and sister Asura snack on the victim,” Sam explains.  
“But these victims aren’t travelers, their hikers,” Gracilynn says.  
“Yeah, but hikers, in a way are travelers. Think about it, back then in order to travel you went on foot. Now, we have cars, buses, planes. They had to improvise,” Sam explains further.  
“That makes sense,” Dean says, “We’ll have to check the caves out tomorrow.”  
“If Uncle Government over here is so good at research why the hell’d I have to do it,” Gracilynn asks.  
“Uncle Government?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah, that’s what I think about every times I say your name. Uncle Sam. All I can picture is a scrawny guy with white hair and a beard and a tall red, white, and blue hat,” Gracilynn says. Dean laughs.  
“Don’t you think you’re hysterical?” Sam says, smiling. Dean stops laughing when it hits him. She called him Uncle Sam, but she still isn’t calling him dad. Gracilynn looks over at her father, wondering why he stopped so abruptly.   
“You alright?” she asks, seeing him try to stifle a flinch.  
“I’m fine,” Dean says, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
Sam and Gracilynn watch him grab his clothes and escape to the bathroom. Gracilynn turns to her Uncle, very confused at the sudden change of mood.  
“What’s going on?” she asks.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sam says not sure if he should say something.  
“Uncle Sam, come on,” Gracilynn pleads.  
“You call me Uncle Sam,” Sam says.  
“Yeah, that’s usually what you call the brother of the guy who gave you life,” Gracilynn says, confused.  
“You don’t call him dad,” Sam says. Gracilynn looks at him, still confused.  
“Yeah I…”  
“No, you don’t. Just now, you couldn’t even say your dad’s brother or the brother of your father or something like that. You said, ‘that’s usually what you call the brother of the guy who gave you life.’ You do it all the time. You aren’t saying he isn’t your father. You’ll admit to that, but you never call him dad,” Sam explains. Gracilynn looks away, staring at a thread on her sock that seems very interesting at the time.  
“What’s going on Gracilynn?” Sam pries.  
“Nothing,” Gracilynn whispers.  
“Really? Because I might not know you very well, but I do know Dean, and you’re a lot like him. And this? This is what he does when he’s scared,” Sam says, calling her out.  
“Uncle Sam, I’m not…” Gracilynn starts.  
“Yeah, you are. You’re scared out of your mind. About what, I’m not sure yet,” Sam says. Gracilynn stays quite. Sam watches her, deciding to wait her out.   
“I…” Gracilynn starts, whispering, “I know we just met a couple weeks ago, but I don’t want to lose him like I did mom. I want to actually get a chance to get to know him more.”  
Now it’s Sam’s turn to be confused. He waits to see if Gracilynn will expand at all, but she doesn’t so he pushes a little.  
“You’re not going to lose him. What makes you think you’re going to lose him?”   
“Because, it’s what happens right? In this line of work? People die?” Gracilynn says, finally looking up at her Uncle.  
“Well, yeah, but like your dad said, he isn’t going anywhere,” Sam says, but then adds, “I won’t let him.”  
“But what if…”  
“Gracilynn,” Sam says, looking her directly in the eyes and speaking firmly, “I’m not going to let him leave you.”  
Gracilynn stares at her Uncle. She studies his eyes but all she sees is sincerity. She nods her head and looks down at the bed. Sam waits for her to say something.  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says.  
“Calling him dad isn’t going to change what will or will not happen,” Sam points out.  
“But it will change how close I get to him,” Gracilynn counters.  
“No it won’t,” Sam says in return. Gracilynn looks at him, confused yet again.  
“You two are already developing a relationship. Calling him dad isn’t going to make you closer,” Sam argues. Gracilynn goes to say something but the bathroom door opens. She quickly snaps her mouth shut and begins fiddling with the thread on her sock again. Sam sighs but knows it’s no use trying to get anything else out of her right now. He gets off the bed and goes to the table to shut down his computer. Gracilynn takes a deep breath, gets her emotions under control and gets off the bed herself, gathering her pajamas and going into the bathroom to get changed. By the times she comes out, her dad is in his bed, sleeping. She crawls onto the couch and pulls the blanket up around her.  
“Night Uncle Sam,” she calls out.  
“Night shorty,” Sam calls back. He rolls over and closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep only to strain to listen to his niece whisper something.  
“Night,” Gracilynn whispers quietly to Dean. Sam frowns to himself, hoping that next time she’ll be able to voice the other word with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracilynn sighs in frustration, slamming the book closed. She tosses it to the side and glares at the other books in the pile she hasn’t gone through yet. Her dad had told her to look through them; see if she could find out how to kill an Asura.   
“We don’t even know if it’s a damn Asura yet,” Gracilynn grumbles to herself. Her dad and Uncle left to go check out the caves around the hikers trail, hoping to find human remains or something that would indicate the people were there. Gracilynn lets out another annoyed sigh, this time grabbing her mp3 player on the nightstand and sprawling out on her stomach on her dad’s bed. She puts the headphones in her ears and grabs another book and begins reading.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Dean, I don’t know man. This is like the tenth cave we’ve been in and we still haven’t found anything,” Sam says, defeated.  
“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Dean grumbles back.  
“Maybe it’s not an Asura,” Sam announces.  
“I don’t know Sam. I just…have this feeling,” Dean admits, “I think the caves have everything to do with this.”  
“All right,” Sam says, knowing better than to go against Dean’s gut feeling, but also not believing they’ll find anything in this cave either.   
“Sam,” Dean calls out. Sam turns and looks where Dean is pointing and seeing a big pile of bones. Human bones. I guess Dean’s gut was right Sam thinks. The two brothers walk over to the pile and Dean grabs a stick. He begins sifting through the pile while Sam keeps watch.  
“There’s gotta be ten bodies here,” Dean announces.  
“It fits with the missing persons for the past few months,” Sam acknowledges.  
“So, I can positively say we’re probly dealing with an Asura,” Dean says, “Now we just have to figure out how to kill the bastards.”  
“Hopefully Gracilynn found something,” Sam says. Dean doesn’t say anything as he walks past his brother and out of the cave. Sam follows him, knowing Dean is still bothered by the whole ‘dad’ thing.  
“I talked to her,” Sam says.  
“Who?” Dean asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Gracilynn. It’s not because she doesn’t love you or thinks you’re not a good dad,” Sam says, knowing Dean will know exactly what he’s talking about.  
“You really doing this now Sam?” Dean asks irritated. Sam huffs.  
“She does it because she does love you,” Sam continues.  
“Sam,” Dean says annoyed, turning around to face his brother.  
“Just…hear me out,” Sam says, putting a hand up complacently, “She’s scared Dean.”  
“Scared?” Dean asks, “She has nothing to be scared about.”  
“Dean. She just lost her mom. You would think you of all people would understand what she’s going through,” Sam accuses. Dean’s look darkens.  
“You better be going somewhere with this Sam,” he says. Sam sighs.  
“She just got you Dean. She just lost her mom. She’s scared she’s going to lose you,” Sam explains, halting Dean’s interruption with a hand, “She’s not stupid. She knows what is involved with this life. She thinks if she doesn’t get too close to you, it’ll be easier when the inevitable happens. “  
Dean watches Sam, taking in everything he said. Sam bites his lip, but continues on.  
“Just, give her a little time. She’ll come around,” Sam says.  
“We should get back. See if she’s found anything,” Dean says, opening the car door.  
“Dean,” Sam says.  
“Sam, I know,” Dean says exasperatedly, “I’ll give her time.”  
With that, Dean slides into the front seat and closes the door, waiting for his brother to follow suit. Sam sighs one last time, but does follow his brother and climbs into the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean unlocks the motel door and he and Sam enter the room. The room is quiet, so Dean looks around for Gracilynn. He sees her lying on his bed, on her stomach, headphones in her ears, fast asleep. A smile pulls on his lips.  
“I wonder if she was able to find anything before she succumbed to the boredom,” Sam thinks out loud. Dean shrugs and makes his way over to the bed, looking at the notebook lying next her. She still has the book underneath her head and the pen in her hand where she left off writing. On the paper there is one word written boldly, circled numerous times. Dean smiles and looks up at his brother.  
“She found something,” Dean says quietly, pointing to the notebook. Sam walks over and looks at the notebook on the bed.  
“Beheading?” Sam asks.  
“Looks like,” Dean says, carefully taking the pen from her hand and the notebook from the bed. He hands them to Sam and then works on releasing the book from under Gracilynn’s head. Successful, he hands the book over to his brother and Sam takes it and sits down at the table. Dean grabs the bag of food they just got and takes out his steak and cheese sub and begins eating as Sam looks over the research, double checking to make sure Gracilynn is right.   
“How does it look?” Dean asks through a mouthful of food.  
“It looks right,” Sam says, putting the research down and grabbing his Ham and cheese sub.  
“All right. After we’re done eating, we’ll head back out and gank this Son of a Bitch,” Dean says, taking another bite of his food.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn stirs and her eyes flutter open. She shifts on the bed only to realize there is a blanket on top of her. She sits up, pulling it off and looks around. No one’s there, but the room is different. The books and notebook are cleared from the bed and there is food on the table. Gracilynn stands up and makes her way over to the bag of food and sees a piece of paper with her name on it. She picks it up and reads it, “Gracilynn, Found your research and how to kill these asshats. That’s my girl! Went back out to take care of them. Text me when you’re up. We’ll be home soon. Dad.” Gracilynn yawns and stretches her muscles. She takes out a Turkey sub and grabs her phone from the nightstand. She sits at the table and texts her father, “Hey, I’m up. Obviously got your message. Be careful.” She sets her phone on the table next to her and unwraps her sub, taking a big bite out of it. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam hike their way up the beaten path, machetes in hand, keeping a look out for the female Asura. Dean’s pocket vibrates and he takes out his phone, seeing it’s Gracilynn he opens the text and reads it, smiling.   
“That Gracilynn?” Sam asks from behind him.  
“Yeah, she’s good. Says to be careful,” Dean says, smirking at Sam.  
“You never listen any other time,” Sam says, smirking back.  
“Very funny Sam,” Dean shoots back, putting his phone back in his pocket, but freezing when he hears a noise. Sam steps up next to his brother, instincts kicking in, matching his brothers’ stance. Out of the woods comes a woman with long blonde hair, curvy figure, and blue eyes. Dean’s eyebrows raise and he turns to look at Sam who shakes his head slightly, knowing exactly what his brother is thinking.  
“You boys look hungry,” she says in a seductive tone.  
“No, not really,” Dean says, matching Sam’s movements to hide his machete.  
“I have some extra food back in the cave I’m camping near. Would you like to come with me?” she says, hinting at the suggestion.  
“I don’t know. It’s getting late,” Dean says, trying not to fall under the spell of her voice.  
“Dean,” Sam whispers.  
“What Sam?” Dean mutters under his breath.  
“If we go with her, we’ll find the other one. She’ll lead us right to him,” Sam says. Dean looks at his brother and nods slightly.  
“Are you sure?” the woman says.  
“On second thought, sure. We’ll come,” Dean says, following after the woman who begins to walk away. Sam follows after him and shortly later they arrive at the cave they found the bones at. Dean looks back at his brother who nods, telling him he’s ready. Dean enters the cave, looking back to see if Sam is following just in time to see the female attack him from the side, sending him flying into a rock.   
“Sam!” Dean yells. Sam collapses to the ground, not moving, blood forming on his head. Dean turns around and runs right into the male Asura.  
“You thought you could surprise us? Kill us?” he says angrily, “The only ones dying here are you two hunters.”  
Dean’s eyes grow big just as the Asura grabs him and throws him into the cave wall. The machete falls out of his hands halfway there and onto the cave floor. The Asura leans over him wrapping his hands around Dean’s throat. Dean tries to fight back, but his vision becomes blurry. Distantly he hears his name being yelled, but his name isn’t ‘dad’.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracilynn goes to take another bite of her sub but freezes. She looks around the room in front of her, feeling as if someone is watching her. She sets her sub down and stands up. Not seeing anything in front of her she turns around. She lets out a yelp and jumps backwards, tripping over the chair and crashing to the floor. In front of her is a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a business suit and a tan trench coat.   
“I am sorry for frightening you,” he says, watching her curiously. Gracilynn stares back at him. Upon hearing his voice, she breaks out of her trance and quickly stands up, grabbing the first thing she finds; which happens to be the leg of the chair she just tripped over and broke.  
“Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get in here?” she yells, holding the leg like a baseball bat.  
“I assure you, hell has nothing to do with this,” he says, tilting his head at her reaction.  
“What!?” Gracilynn yells, confused as to what this guy is doing here and where he came from, “Who are you!?”  
“I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord,” he answers. Gracilynn scoffs at this.  
“An angel? There’s no such thing,” she says.  
“I assure you there is,” he replies, “Where are Dean and Sam?”  
“They’re on a hunt,” Gracilynn answers, realizing too late she probably shouldn’t be giving too much information away, “How’d you get in here?”  
“I have told you. I am an angel of the…” Castiel begins.  
“Lord. Yeah, I get that,” Gracilynn says sarcastically, “How do you know my dad and Uncle?”  
“Dad? So, you are the daughter I’ve been hearing about,” Castiel counters.  
“You heard about me?” Gracilynn answers, “From who?”  
“The other angels. They have been talking about you for a few days now,” Castiel answers.  
“Right,” Gracilynn says, not dropping the sarcasm, “The other angels.”  
Castiel cocks his head as if he is listening to someone. Gracilynn watches curiously. Suddenly, Castiel looks right at her.  
“They are hunting an Asura,” he states.  
“Uh…yeah, how’d you know?” Gracilynn answers.  
“We must go,” Castiel replies, not answering her question but instead walking directly at her.  
“Whoa there buddy,” Gracilynn says, holding up a hand and stepping backwards, “What are you doing? What do you mean we have to go?”  
“Dean is in trouble. We must go,” Castiel says.  
“He’s in trouble? How…?” Gracilynn says, starting to worry now.   
“I will take you to him, but we must hurry,” Castiel says, taking a step forward. This time Gracilynn does not step back. For some reason she feels as if she can trust this man in front of her. Castiel takes this as permission and puts his hand on her head.   
The next thing she knows, Gracilynn is in the woods on the hikers trail. She hears her dad yell her Uncles name and she takes off running in that direction. Gracilynn comes to a clearing and sees her Uncle lying on the ground unmoving. She quickly makes her way towards the cave just in time to see her father fly into the side of the cave. A twig breaks behind her and she turns around to see the female Asura. Gracilynn’s eyes grow big and she tries to run but the Asura grabs her from behind and holds her. Gracilynn looks up and sees the male Asura choking her father and its obvious Dean can’t fight for too much longer.  
“Dad!” Gracilynn yells. She tries to wriggle out of the Asura’s grasp but is unsuccessful. She kicks behind her hoping to loosen the grasp.  
“Dad!” she yells again. Castiel appears behind the male Asura and touches him. A bright light appears in his eyes, his body jerks and then he collapses to the ground. The Asura behind Gracilynn screeches, letting go of her. Gracilynn runs and grabs the machete her Uncle dropped when he hit the rock and turns around to face her. She isn’t paying attention so Gracilynn takes this as her cue. She sneaks up behind the Asura and swings the machete making contact with the neck. The Asura screams and drops to her knees from the impact. Gracilynn’s body jerks as the machete comes to a stop in the middle of the neck.  
“Seriously? They make it look so easy in the movies,” Gracilynn says, kicking the Asura so she falls to the ground face first. Gracilynn shoves the machete and pushes it through the neck bone and through the other side, effectively beheading the Asura. Gracilynn looks up and sees her father slowly rolling over on his hands and knees. She goes to see if he’s okay but hears a moaning to her right. She looks over and sees her Uncle coming to. Gracilynn looks from her Uncle to her dad and back again, not knowing who to go to first. She hears shuffling and looks over to see Castiel helping Dean up off the floor. Noticing her dad is pretty much okay, she quickly goes to Sam’s side to see if he’s okay.  
“Uncle Sam?” she calls out. Sam groans.  
“Give me a minute,” Sam says, keeping his eyes closed and taking a few breaths. There is a noise behind her, and Gracilynn turns around to see her dad kneel down next to her.  
“Sammy? You all right?” Dean asks concern evident in his voice.  
“Yeah,” Sam says, sitting up slowly, “Help me up.”  
Dean grabs Sam’s outstretched arm and slowly helps him to a standing position. Dean quickly looks him over to assess the damage. Other than where Sam’s head hit the rock, there didn’t seem to be any other bruises on him. Satisfied, Dean turns to look at his daughter, noticing the Asura on the ground. Dean makes sure Sam is steady and then quickly turns Gracilynn around, checking her over.  
“Are you all right?” he asks.  
“Dad, I’m fine,” Gracilynn says, trying to shrug her father off, but is unsuccessful. Dean looks at his daughters face at hearing her call him dad. He forces the lump in his throat back down.  
“You sure? You have blood everywhere,” Dean says, pulling Gracilynn’s jacket away to get a better look.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s not mine. There usually is a lot of blood when you behead something especially when you aren’t strong enough to do it in one cut,” Gracilynn explains, letting Dean check her over. Satisfied she is okay, Dean stops fidgeting over his daughter.  
“Dean,” Sam says. Dean looks over and sees his brother beginning to fall. Dean quickly grabs him before he face plants and gets him steady once again.  
“All right, let’s get you two back to the motel,” Dean says leading his brother the long way back to the car. Gracilynn picks up the other machete and follows her dad back to the hikers trail.  
“Maybe I can be of some help?” Cas says from behind them. The Winchesters jump a little, forgetting Cas was even there. Dean’s about to object, but notices the way Sam is leaning on him, that it might take a while to get back to the car.  
“If you could just get us back to the car,” Dean says, no sooner than Cas touches their foreheads and they appear next to the said vehicle, “Thanks Cas.”  
Cas nods his head and disappears. Dean loads his brother in the front seat, grabbing the machetes from Gracilynn afterwards, putting them in the trunk while she climbs into the back seat. Dean climbs into the drivers’ seat, starting up the Impala and taking off for the motel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks back in to the motel room carrying their bags, having patched Sam up and got him tucked into his bed. He dumps them in the corner of the room and looks over to see his daughter passed out in his bed facing her Uncle. Dean watches them for a little while. Satisfied they’re okay, he grabs his clothes and gets changed in the bathroom. Dean throws his dirty clothes on top of his duffle and lies down on top of his bed next to his daughter, staring at the ceiling. He feels movement next to him and looks down to see Gracilynn turn over and curl up next to his side. Dean smiles and puts an arm around her, leaning his head back against the headboard and sighing contentedly.   
“You all right dad?” Gracilynn whispers. Dean looks down at his daughter, surprised at the question, thinking she was asleep.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean says.  
“You sure?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Dean says.  
“Okay,” Gracilynn replies, snuggling deeper into his side.  
“So…” Dean hesitates, not sure how to ask the question, “Dad?”  
“Yeah, well for being Government, Uncle Sam is pretty smart,” Gracilynn mumbles into Deans’ side.  
“Yeah, he is pretty smart,” Dean agrees, then realizing what he’s just admitted to, “Gracilynn?”  
“Yeah,” she whispers, mumbling into his side again.  
“You ever tell your Uncle I said that, I will deny it till the day I die,” Dean says. Gracilynn laughs sleepily.   
“Don’t worry,” Gracilynn says, “Your secrets safe with me.”  
With that, Gracilynn curls up and goes to sleep. Once satisfied his daughter is finally asleep, Dean closes his own eyes, willing sleep to come peacefully.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn comes out of the bathroom, having just woken up and finding her bladder screaming for her attention, and sees her dad and Uncle sitting at the table watching her. Dean looks like he is trying hard not to scream.  
“Um…you two all right?” Gracilynn asks, not knowing what is going on. Sam gives her an apologetic smile and looks at Dean. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow and looks at her father.  
“So?” Dean asks.  
“So…what?” Gracilynn asks in return.  
“You mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to go off on your own after an Asura?” Dean all but yells.  
“Oh…that,” Gracilynn says sheepishly.   
“Oh, yeah, that,” Dean counters, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”  
“But I didn’t,” Gracilynn says, giving Dean her innocent daughter face, “And I saved your ass.”  
“Gracilynn,” Dean warns.  
“What was I supposed to do?” Gracilynn asks, “I mean some guy appears out of nowhere…”  
“What guy?” Dean and Sam asks, instantly worried.  
“Some guy in a trench coat. Claiming to be an angel of the Lord or something. What was his name?” Gracilynn says, saying the last part to herself.  
“Cas,” Dean says.  
“Kind of,” Gracilynn says.  
“Castiel?” Sam says, saying his full name.  
“Yeah, that’s it. He popped in saying all that mumbo jumbo and then said you were in trouble. Said we had to go,” Gracilynn explains.  
“Cas took you there?” Dean asks, getting angry again.  
“I guess you could say that. He touched my head and the next thing I knew we were in the woods,” Gracilynn answers.  
“So, wait a minute,” Sam says, “You just went with him? No questions asked?”  
“No, not really. I mean, I did have a broken chair leg,” Gracilynn says.  
“Yeah, about that…what happened?” Dean asks.  
“He scared me and I jumped back. Tripped over the chair and it broke,” Gracilynn answers.  
“So, why did you go with him?” Sam asks, getting them back on topic.  
“He said he was a friend of yours,” Gracilynn says, looking at her dad.  
“Anyone could’ve said that,” Dean says, annoyed, “You should be more careful.”  
“He just felt…” Gracilynn says, trying to find the right word to explain it, “Good?”  
“I ain’t touching that one with a ten foot pole,” Dean mutters. Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Dean’s right. You’re lucky it was Cas. It could’ve been something worse,” Sam says.  
“Yeah, not all angels are like him. In fact most of them are junkless douchebags,” Dean adds.  
Gracilynn gives him a confused expression at the comment.  
“So is he really an angel?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean says.  
“Really? I mean, angels aren’t real,” Gracilynn argues.  
“What makes you say that?” Sam asks.  
“I don’t know,” Gracilynn says, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Oh, no,” Sam says, challenging her, “Why do you say that?”  
“Well, if angels were real, all this crap wouldn’t be happening to good people,” Gracilynn says.  
“Can’t argue with you there,” Dean says, earning a look for Sam, “Look, I’m not saying angels are amazing or anything, but they are definitely real. Don’t worry, it took me a while to believe it too.”  
“Yeah?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean responds.  
“Well, if you two believe it,” Gracilynn says.  
“Just do me a favor and be more careful next time,” Dean says.  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says, “I promise I’ll be more careful.”  
“Like me more careful or Sammy more careful?” Dean asks his daughter.  
“Does it matter?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yes,” Dean and Sam say together. Gracilynn sighs.  
“How about Winchester more careful,” Gracilynn says.  
“That’s not very reassuring,” Dean replies.  
“Well, tough, cause that’s the best I can do,” Gracilynn says, “I’m not gonna sit by and do nothing if you two are in trouble.”  
“You see that,” Dean says frustrated, “Is exactly why we are in the position we’re in now.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gracilynn asks, confused at the comment.  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Dean says, dismissing it and standing up, “I’m starving. Let’s go get something to eat.”  
Dean grabs his coat and keys and walks out the door. Gracilynn watches after him and after he leaves, she looks at her Uncle who is giving her that apologizing look again.  
“What the hell is going on?” she asks.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Sam says, grabbing his own jacket.  
“Really? Because something tells me I should worry about it. What with Dad waking up from nightmares all night, you skipping out in the middle of the night, Dad drinking when he thinks I’m not looking…” Gracilynn says. Sam sighs.  
“Gracilynn…” he starts only to be interrupted by the honk of the Impala, “We should go before Dean decides it’ll be faster if he leaves us here.”  
Gracilynn sighs exasperatedly and grabs her own coat following her Uncle out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Dean starts, looking at his daughter in the back seat of the impala. Gracilynn looks up at her father.  
“Well, that’s never good,” she says off-handedly. Dean ignores it.  
“When we get to this next job, I should enroll you in the school there,” Dean says, glancing sideways at his brother in the passenger seat.  
“What?” Gracilynn practically whines, “Do I have to?”  
“Yes, you do,” Dean says.  
“Can’t I just drop out?” Gracilynn begs.  
“You can’t,” Sam chimes in, “You can’t legally drop out until you’re sixteen.”  
“And even if you could I’m not letting you,” Dean says.  
“Neither am I,” Sam says, backing his brother up. Gracilynn huffs, sitting back and crossing her arms, sulking.  
“I thought Uncles were supposed to be fun,” Gracilynn argues.  
“Are you kidding me?” Dean says, jutting a thumb in Sam’s direction, “This guy is as boring as they come. He’s all about the schooling. He went to college. I’m the high school drop out.”  
“So, why can’t I drop out?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Truthfully?” Dean asks. Gracilynn nods her head. “Because I don’t want to deal with Sam’s whiny ass the whole time telling me how important school is.”  
“So, I can’t drop out of school because you don’t want to listen to your brother complain about it?” Gracilynn asks incredulously.  
“Yup,” Dean answers smirking at his brother and daughter. Sam rolls his eyes. Gracilynn sulks some more, grumbling under her breath about annoying fathers and uncool Uncles. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Do I have to walk to school?” Gracilynn complains, “Can’t you just give me a ride?”  
“It’s just a few blocks away,” Dean says.  
“Dad,” Gracilynn whines.  
“Why do you want me to drive you to school so bad. I would’ve thought you wouldn’t want your dad around there,” Dean says.  
“Dude, three words. Sixty-seven. Chevy. Impala. Enough said,” Gracilynn says as if it was obvious. Dean looks at his daughter, who is giving him the puppy dog eyes. He really couldn’t argue with her there. She made a valid point. And, damn, has Sammy been giving her puppy dog eye lessons?  
“Fine. Go grab your stuff,” Dean says, sighing in defeat. Gracilynn lets out a cheer and runs and gives her dad a huge hug.  
“Thanks dad,” she says, grabbing her stuff and racing out the door. Dean looks up at hearing the bathroom door open.  
“What going on?” Sam asks, wrapped only in a towel. Dean grabs his keys and jacket.  
“I guess I’m taking her to school,” he says.  
“I thought she was walking to school,” Sam says confused.   
“Me too,” Dean replies.  
“So what happened?”   
“I have no idea,” Dean says walking out the door. Sam chuckles to himself, turning to go back into the bathroom. She has him so wrapped around her little finger.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls up to the school and parks the car. Everyone in the parking lot looks over at hearing the roar of the engine, staring at the sleek black car that just pulled up. Gracilynn smiles.  
“See, what’d I tell ya,” Gracilynn says, grinning at her dad. Dean chuckles and Gracilynn grabs her bag from the back seat and opens her door.   
“Don’t get into too much trouble,” Dean warns none too harshly. Gracilynn smirks at her dad.  
“Never,” she replies, “Bye dad.”  
Gracilynn exits the car and, shutting the door behind her, makes her way to the front door. Dean waits until she gets to the door and backs out of his spot, driving to the parking lot exit. Before Gracilynn is able to enter the building she hears a loud roar and a squeal of tires. She looks behind her, smirking, when she sees the Impala drive off.  
“What a dork,” she says under her breath, pushing the door open and entering the school.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Class I would like to introduce Gracilynn Winchester,” Mrs. Mckinnon, an elderly women, says. “Please say hello.”  
Gracilynn rolls her eyes at the new student ritual every teacher feels the need to lead. No one in the class says anything. Obviously they feel the same about the ritual as she does.  
“Class,” Mrs. Mckinnon warns.  
“Hello,” the class says in unison, bored.  
“Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?” Mrs. Mckinnon asks.  
“No, not really,” Gracilynn replies. The teacher purses her lips.  
“Well, what brings you here to Brenton, Iowa?” she asks.  
“My dad’s job. We move around a lot,” Gracilynn grudgingly says.  
“That must be hard on your family,” Mrs. Mckinnon says in an apologetic tone. Gracilynn rolls her eyes again.  
“Nope. We don’t mind,” Gracilynn answers.  
“I hope you don’t have any younger siblings. That would be very difficult,” the teacher states. Gracilynn sends an annoyed look her way.  
“No, just me, my dad, and my Uncle,” she supplies.  
“What about your mother?” Mrs. Mckinnon asks.   
“What about her?” Gracilynn asks, getting irritated at the twenty questions.  
“She doesn’t live with you guys?”  
“What does it matter if she does or doesn’t?” Gracilynn asks defensively.  
“That’s horrible. A single father. I’m so sorry you have to go through that,” Mrs. Mckinnon says.  
“The hell? My dad takes great care of me,” Gracilynn says angrily.  
“I will not have you using nasty language in my room. And I will not have you speaking to me like that,” Mrs. Mckinnon says firmly. Gracilynn looks at her in disbelief.  
“You’re joking right? This is a pile of horse crap!” Gracilynn angrily shouts. By this time the class is becoming more intrigued at the battle between the old and highly hated teacher and the new girl.  
“That kind of language will not be tolerated in this classroom,” the teacher says firmly, then mutters, “This all stems from the parents.”  
“Excuse me!?” Gracilynn shouts, getting angrier the more the teacher talks.  
“It’s not your fault your father can’t raise you the right way,” Mrs. Mckinnon says sadly.  
“Well, it ain’t my fault you’re such a bitch either,” Gracilynn shouts.  
“Office! Now!” the teacher yells, pointing to the door.   
“Gladly,” Gracilynn angrily growls as she exits the classroom, happily making her way to the office, momentarily debating whether or not she should just go back to the hotel, but deciding against it. It was bad enough they were going to call her dad she didn’t need to skip school and randomly show up back at the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“So, every family member we’ve talked to says that the victims were good kids, just troubled,” Sam says, going over what they learned through the interviews.  
“Yeah,” Dean replies.  
“And the autopsy said that they all drowned,” Sam continues.  
“Only they weren’t anywhere near water,” Dean points.  
“Right. So, what? A vengeful spirit?” Sam asks.  
“Vengeful of what? Like you said, they were all good kids, just caused trouble at school,” Dean says.  
“Yeah, only that,” Sam says sarcastically.  
“Sam. All these kids were going through a rough time at home. They acted out. Not doing your homework, arguing with the teachers, getting into fights? That’s not a reason for these kids to have been murdered,” Dean argues.  
“I know,” Sam says. Dean looks at the clock.  
“We should go back to the motel. Dig up what we can find. Gracie’ll be home in an hour,” Dean says.  
“Sure,” Sam says as “Smoke on the Water” begins playing. Dean rummages around in his pockets before pulling out his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he doesn’t recognize the number. He looks at Sam, eyebrows raised. He shrugs and puts the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Dean Winchester?”  
“Yeah. Who’s this?” Dean asks, confused.  
“This is Principle Tim Gorgan. I have your daughter Gracilynn here in my office,” the voice says.  
“What? Is she all right?” Dean asks, worry creeping into his voice.  
“Well, she was sent to my office because she was swearing at the teacher,” Gorgan says.  
“Oh,” Dean says.  
“Mr. Winchester, I would like you to come down here so we can talk about this,” Mr. Gorgan pushes.  
“Uh…yeah. I’ll be right down,” Dean says.  
“Thank you,” he replies, hanging up the phone. Dean hangs up his phone and looks over at Sam, who’s been watching him the whole time.  
“What was that all about?” Sam asks.  
“Apparently, Gracilynn is more like me than I thought,” Dean says, turning the car around to head back to the school.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean walks into the main office and goes up to the desk where an older woman sits, working on a computer. He clears his throat and the woman looks up at him and smiles. Dean gives her a smile in return.  
“Can I help you hun?” the lady asks.  
“Uh…yeah, the principle called me and asked me to come down to speak to me about my daughter,” Dean explains.  
“Oh, yes,” the lady says, pointing behind Dean, “Your daughter is sitting right over there. I’ll let Mr. Gorgan know you’re here.”  
“Thank you,” Dean says looking behind him and seeing a very angry and sulky daughter slouched in a chair. Dean makes his way over and sits down next to her.  
“So…you wanna tell me about it?” Dean asks, looking ahead of him.  
“Not really,” Gracilynn replies. Dean looks over at her.  
“Can’t really help you out if I don’t know what’s going on,” Dean prods. Gracilynn shrugs. The door to their left opens and out walks a man in his mid forties, balding, slightly heavyset.  
“Mr. Winchester?” he asks. Dean stands up.  
“Yeah.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Gorgan says, extending a hand which Dean takes, “Why don’t the two of you come in to my office.”  
Dean looks behind him and sees Gracilynn get out of the chair and head towards him. The two Winchesters enter the office and take a seat.   
“Where’s Uncle Sam?” Gracilynn asks her father.  
“Waiting out in the car,” Dean answers as Mr. Gorgan takes a seat across from him.  
“Mr. Winchester,” Gorgan begins, “I’m not sure how things were ran in Gracilynn’s previous school, but we do not tolerate swearing at the teachers in this school.”  
“You sure do seem to tolerate stupid old teachers,” Gracilynn mutters under her breath. Dean and the principal turn to look at her.  
“And the lack of respect she was showing towards the teacher is also not tolerable,” Mr. Gorgan says, looking directly at Gracilynn.  
“No offense, Mr. Gorban…”  
“Gorgan.”  
“Gorgan. But have you even tried to figure out exactly why my daughter reacted the way she did?” Dean asks. Gorgan sighs, quickly assuming Dean is one of those parents that think their child can do no wrong.  
“Mr. Winchester…”  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Dean interrupts, “I know Gracie isn’t perfect and I know she gets into trouble and can be a pain in the ass, but she doesn’t just react like this unless she feels she needs to.”  
Mr. Gorgan looks at Dean, then at Gracilynn, then back at Dean.   
“I have tried to talk to her. The only thing she will tell me is the teacher, as she puts it, pissed her off,” the principal says. Dean looks at his daughter.  
“Why won’t you tell anyone what happened?” Dean asks. Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders.  
“It’s nothing. Can we go now?” Gracilynn says. Dean purses his lips and then looks at the principal, who nods his head.  
“Yeah, go on ahead. Sam’s in the car,” Dean says. Gracilynn nods her head and grabs her bag, exiting the office. Dean turns around and faces Mr. Gorgan.  
“I’ll see what I can find out. If she won’t talk to me, I know my brother will be able to get her to talk,” Dean says. The men shake hands and say their good-byes. Dean exits the office and heads out to the Impala.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks out to the Impala, seeing her Uncle in the front seat, looking over papers, most likely on the case. She climbs in the back seat and Sam sets the papers down and turns around to face her.   
“So?” he asks.  
“So what?” Gracilynn counters.  
“What’s going on?”   
“Nothing,” Gracilynn says.  
“Really? Because you swearing at a teacher up one side and down the other don’t seem like nothing,” Sam says, shooting her words back at her. Gracilynn glares at him.  
“She pissed me off,” Gracilynn explains.   
“How?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Kind of, yeah,” Sam answers, but Gracilynn just fiddles with the strap on her bag, “You suspended?’  
“No. I guess he felt bad ‘cause it was my first day at school or something,” Gracilynn says. The front door opens and the two of them look up as Dean slides into the driver’s seat.   
“You guys ready to go home?” Dean asks, putting the car into drive. Sam nods his head, but Gracilynn just stares out her window. Dean pulls on to the road catching Sam’s eye and having a brotherly conversation in that slight moment. Dean breaks the glance and looks into the rearview mirror; the only thing he sees is a confused daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, I’ve got jack squat,” Dean says closing his book and tossing it to the side of the bed. Sam looks up.  
“Well, I think I might have something,” Sam says. Dean waits but when Sam doesn’t say anything he speaks up.  
“Yeah? What’s that Encyclopedia Brown?” Sam looks at him, confused.  
“Do you even know who that is?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah, some kid who solves mysteries, I don’t know. What’d you find?”  
“Well, I’ve been searching deaths in this town. Ones that stand out as being brutal,” Sam starts, “There was this teacher at the school about ten years ago who had a tough time with one of the problem kids at the school. Ran into the kid in the boy’s bathroom drawing on the walls. I guess him and the kid got into a huge argument over it and things escalated. The guy ended up killing the kid in the toilet.”  
“So, it’s the kid killing these kids?” Dean asks, confused, “That doesn’t really make sense.”  
“No, listen Dean. The teacher got out of jail three years ago. Committed suicide after a week back in town. Guess he couldn’t take the public outrage of what he did,” Sam explains further.  
“Three years ago? Isn’t that when the first killing happened?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Sam says.  
“You find where he’s buried?”  
“Right here in town,” Sam says, smiling at his success.  
“Good. We’ll go tonight and dig him up,” Dean says, looking over to Sam’s bed where Gracilynn has just let out a frustrated growl and has thrown her pen across the room.  
“What’s up with you?” he asks his daughter. Gracilynn glares at her book in front of her.  
“I don’t get this. It’s so stupid,” she complains, “Why do we even need to know this crap?”  
“What?” Dean asks, getting up and walking over to where his daughter is lying on the bed.  
“Algebra,” Gracilynn says.  
“Oh,” Dean says, mentally cringing at the memories. Sam gets up and walks over to where his niece is lying on his bed and takes a look at her paper.  
“You have to multiply the first number by all the numbers in the parenthesis,” Sam says, pointing at the paper that looks as if the eraser went rabid and attacked it. Dean and Gracilynn look up at Sam, surprised he even remembers how to do the problems.  
“Well, okay then. I’m gonna go get some food while you two go on this mind exploding adventure together. Good luck,” Dean says, quickly grabbing his coat and keys and exiting the room. Gracilynn looks over at her Uncle, giving him a very pathetic look. Sam smiles sympathetically at her.  
“Here, move over,” he says, nudging her leg. Gracilynn moves over on the bed and Sam sits down next to her, taking the book in his hand and looking at the problem.   
“Alright, here’s how you do this…”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean pack the bag with everything that they need to do the salt and burn tonight. Gracilynn sits on Sam’s bed watching her dad and Uncle get ready, sulking. Once they are sure they have everything, they throw their coats on and Sam shoulders the bag. Dean grabs his keys following Sam to the door. Dean looks back at his daughter, seeing her disappointedly flipping through the channels on the TV. He sighs in defeat, knowing he’s going to regret this decision.  
“You coming or what?” Dean asks. Gracilynn jerks her head up to look at her father. Seeing the sincerity on his face, a big grin spreads across her own. She jumps off the bed and runs to the door.  
“TV.” Gracilynn stops and runs back, quickly turning the TV off and running back to her dad.  
“Coat,” Dean says, opening the door. Gracilynn halts yet again and reaches back, grabbing her coat, putting it on as she follows her dad out the door to the car.  
Sam watches as Gracilynn bounds out of the room and over to the car. She opens the door and jumps into the backseat. Dean climbs in to the driver’s side, shutting the door and starting up the vehicle. Sam looks over at his brother, a questioning look on his face.  
“Don’t ask,” Dean grumbles.   
“What happened Dean?” Sam asks anyways, already knowing the answer. Dean sighs.  
“I don’t know,” he says as Sam chuckles.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Stay close to me,” Dean says to Gracilynn as the three exit the Impala, “Don’t need you getting jumped by the bastard.”  
“You could just give me a gun,” Gracilynn says matter-of-factly.  
“Not until I teach you how to shoot,” Dean replies. Gracilynn looks over at her father.  
“Really? You’ll teach me?” she asks, getting excited.  
“Yeah, well, if they’re gonna be around you, I’d rather you know how to use them if you ever need them,” Dean says, leading the way to where Sam has stopped in front of a tombstone.  
“Found him,” Sam says, pointing at the spot in front of him. Dean looks down and sees ‘Joshua Barnnett’ written on the headstone.  
“Guess they didn’t feel he needed anything else written on there,” Dean mentions noticing the name was all that was written on it.  
“Guess not,” Sam replies, setting the bag down on the ground and taking out two flashlights, handing one to Dean and the other to Gracilynn. Taking the shovel in his hand, Sam begins to dig. Dean and Gracilynn shine their flashlights at the ground so Sam can see what he is doing.  
“Ya know, it’d go quicker if you both shovel and I hold the flashlights,” Gracilynn says to her father.  
“Maybe,” Dean says, not moving to do so. Gracilynn sighs.  
“Dad…”  
“You don’t have a gun. If something happens, and we’re both in the hole, we won’t be able to get to you in time,” Dean says, “Stop pushing or you’re not coming again.”  
Gracilynn immediately shuts her mouth, not wanting to push her father into doing just that. She watches as Sam continues to dig the hole. Shortly later, Dean and Sam trade places, giving Sam a break. Sam looks down at his niece and gently bumps her shoulder with his arm. She looks up, returning his smile with one of her own.   
“Isn’t this going way to easy?” Gracilynn asks her dad and Uncle an hour later. Dean’s head pops up out of the hole and Sam looks down at her. The two of them look at each other, having thought the same thing minutes before.  
“Yeah,” Dean answers, “So keep a close eye out.”  
Dean disappears back into the hole, shoveling a few more dirt-filled shovels before he hits wood. Dean wipes the sweat dripping from his brow and throws the shovel up out of the hole onto the ground, after prying open the casket. He hops out of the hole and searches in the bag for the salt and lighter fluid. Dean hands the lighter fluid to his brother and looks at his daughter, obviously itching to do something other than stand and hold a flashlight. He sighs inwardly and hands her the salt container.  
“Here, start pouring that,” Dean says. Gracilynn grins and grabs the canister from her father and begins pouring the salt onto the body. Sam comes over and pours the lighter fluid on top. Once they are done, Dean takes out a match, striking it along the tombstone, holding it for a second before dropping it into the hole.  
“Good-bye Joshua Barnnett,” Dean says as the body catches aflame and the three of them watch the body burn.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracilynn is curled up on the extra bed. She hears someone shuffling around room. Her eyes flutter open. She looks over and sees her Uncle on the computer and her dad moving towards his bed where all the guns are spread out. She sleepily sits up and looks at the clock; it reads 7:45.  
“When we leaving?” she asks.  
“As soon as you get ready and get all of your school stuff together,” Dean says.  
“Wait, we’re going to school?” Gracilynn asks, confused, “I thought we were leaving town.  
“We just got here four days ago. I can’t have you switch schools just yet,” Dean says.  
“What about the job?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Sam’s looking for one close by we can work.”  
“Oh,” Gracilynn says, sounding disappointed. Dean sees she’s in no hurry to get out of bed as his phone starts ringing.  
“Let’s go. Get ready,” Dean says as he looks at the caller ID, “What’d you do this time?”  
“What do you mean?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Your schools calling,” Dean explains. Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders, but climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom.  
“Hello?” Dean says, answering his phone, “Yeah she’s here. We overslept. She’ll be in soon. No…She…what? When? Every day? No, I’ll talk to her.”  
Dean hangs up his phone and looks at Sam. Sam raises his eyebrows questioningly, wondering what could have happened this time.  
“What?” he asks.  
“She’s been skipping her English class every day since I got called in the first day,” Dean says.  
“That’s the class she was swearing at the teacher in?” Sam asks. Dean nods his head as Gracilynn walks out of the bathroom. Both brothers turn and look at her. Gracilynn puts her dirty clothes on top of her bag, looking up when she feels someone watching her.  
“What?”  
“You’ve been skipping your English class,” Dean accuses.  
“Oh,” Gracilynn says, knowing she’s caught, “That.”  
“Yeah, that,” Dean says, “Mind explaining why.”  
“Not really,” Gracilynn says.  
“Okay, let me rephrase that,” Dean says, “Why are you skipping your class? Does it have something to do with what happened the first day?”  
“It’s nothing,” Gracilynn says dismissively, “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Funny,” Dean says, “But I’m your father, so I am going to worry about it.”  
“We’re gonna be really late,” Gracilynn says, changing the subject, “We should go.”  
“Whoa,” Dean says, stopping his daughter as she tries to escape out the door, “Talk to me.”  
“Nothing’s going on dad,” Gracilynn yells, “God, stop asking. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”  
Dean stumbles back a step as Gracilynn shoves past him and out the door. Dean watches her stomp off, slamming the door behind her. Dean turns to his brother, raising his arms outstretched.   
“The hell?” Dean asks.  
“She’s trying to protect you,” Sam says matter-of-factly.  
“How the hell do you know that? And from what?”  
“Because she does exactly what you do when you’re trying to protect me,” Sam says.  
“Oh really? And what’s that college boy?”  
“Pretend the problem’s not there. When confronted change the subject and when pushed, gets angry and leaves,” Sam says.  
“I do…” Dean begins to protest but is silenced by Sam’s knowing bitch face.  
“From what?” Dean asks.  
“From whatever is going on with that teacher,” Sam says.  
“Well, I can’t have her skipping class,” Dean says.  
“Wow, really? Where’s the video camera? Call the coast guard. Dean Winchester is against skipping class,” Sam says in mock astonishment.  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean says, grabbing his coat and keys and going out the front door. Dean walks over to the car, seeing Gracilynn just standing next to it.  
“You gonna get in or you just gonna stand there?” Dean asks.  
“Do I have to go?” Gracilynn practically begs.  
“Yes, and I need you to go to your English class. Stop skipping it,” Dean says.  
“What?! No way!” Gracilynn argues.  
“If you keep skipping class, they’re gonna call CPS. We can’t deal with them right now,” Dean says.  
“Then let’s just go someplace else!” Gracilynn argues again.  
“Gracilynn,” Dean warns.  
“I’m not going,” Gracilynn argues, crossing her arms.  
“Well, if you don’t go, then I’m not teaching you how to shoot. Which means you don’t get to help out on the next hunt,” Dean threatens.  
“That’s not fair!” Gracilynn yells, still not moving.  
“Gracilynn Samantha get in the car,” Dean says firmly, giving her a look. Gracilynn wars with herself, but decides she can’t go to that lady’s class, so doesn’t move. Dean, seeing she’s not budging, sighs angrily and stalks back into the motel room.  
Sam looks up as his brother stomps in. Dean slams the keys on the table in front of his brother. Sam looks surprisingly between his pissed off brother and the keys in front of him.  
“She won’t listen to me. Use your Uncle Sammy mojo and get her there,” Dean practically yells, stalking off to bathroom. Sam sighs to himself but grabs the keys and goes out to the car.  
“Gracie get in the car,” Sam says getting into the driver’s side, shutting the door and starting the car up, waiting for his niece to join him. Gracilynn stands outside the car, ready to outwait him. She looks at her Uncle in the car and realizes he will wait there all day if need be. She sighs frustratingly and slams herself into the passenger seat.

 

“So, you gonna tell me why you hate this teacher so much?” Sam asks his niece in the car.  
“You gonna tell me why dad drinks when he thinks I’m not looking or has nightmares?” Gracilynn counters.  
“You gonna tell me why you have nightmares?” Sam returns. Gracilynn sighs frustratingly.  
“You…Argh!” Gracilynn growls, “Fine I’ll tell you why I hate her if you tell me about dad,” Gracilynn proposes. Sam, bites his lip, debating whether he should say anything or not. It’s not really his place to tell his niece about her dad. Dean should do it. But Dean won’t do it. And if it get’s what’s going on with his niece out in the open…Dean’ll be royally pissed though. Sam looks over at his niece, who is looking at him, waiting expectantly. Sam sighs, maybe just giving her the bare minimum will be fine.  
“All right, but I’m only telling you what you need to know. The rest is for your dad to tell you,” Sam says.   
“Fair enough,” Gracilynn says, sitting back and waiting.  
“A couple years back, we were fighting a demon. A bad one,” Sam starts.  
“Are there any other kind,” Gracilynn asks. Sam bites his lip, thinking of Ruby.  
“You want me to tell you or no,” Sam says instead.  
“Sorry,” Gracilynn says, closing her mouth and waiting.  
“Well, something happened and I ended up dead,” Sam says, hesitantly. Gracilynn’s eyes grow big.  
“What?” she says startled. Sam sighs, looking at his niece. Yup, definitely her father’s daughter; can’t even listen to a damn story without interrupting every five seconds.  
“Sorry, I’m done,” Gracilynn says.  
“Dean, your dad, ending up making a deal with a crossroads demon. His soul for my life,” Sam says. Gracilynn’s eyes get bigger. She takes a breath to say something but the look on her Uncle’s face stops her. She bites her tongue and waits.  
“I came back and Dean had a year to live before he got dragged down to…well, downstairs,” Sam forces out. Gracilynn forces a swallow past a lump in her throat.  
“You got him out of it though right?” she asks. Sam looks straight ahead, pulling into the school parking lot.  
“Uncle Sammy?” Gracilynn asks quietly, “You got him out of it though right?”  
“We tried,” Sam forces out, “Cas got him out, but not until four months later.”  
“Four months?” Gracilynn whispers.  
“Yeah,” Sam says, pulling into a parking space.  
“That’s like…?” Gracilynn asks, not really wanting to know, but needing to.  
“Forty years,” Sam answers, knowing the question.  
“Dad was in…there for forty years?’ Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah,” Sam answers quietly, then changes the subject, “So, why do you hate this teacher so much?”  
“She…” Gracilynn starts, but freezes.  
“You promised,” Sam pushes. Gracilynn bites her lip, but takes a deep breath.  
“She said some stuff about dad not being a good dad,” Gracilynn admits.  
“What kind of stuff?” Sam asks.  
“Sorry Uncle Sam, but can only tell you what you need to know. Or should I say what dad needs to know,” Gracilynn says, opening the door and climbing out of the car, shutting the door and walking to the front door.  
“Awesome,” Sam says irritated, “She thinks like Dean too.”  
Sam waits for Gracilynn to enter the school, and then puts the car into reverse, backing out of the parking spot and out to the road.


	16. Chapter 16

Gracilynn is sitting in the back row of the class, not wanting to be in the class but her dad made a valid point. They couldn’t have CPS on them; they’d take her away and no way was she going to lose her father. She spent the first almost fifteen years of her life without him, she wasn’t about to spend the next three years without him when she just got him in her life. They were talking about ‘Lord of the Flies’ and why the boys went primal.  
“What would you say to the argument that the boys couldn’t handle living on the island because they weren’t raised right?” Mrs. Mckinnon says.  
“Bull,” Gracilynn says.  
“I’m sorry do you have something to say Gracilynn?” she says.  
“Yeah. That’s stupid,” Gracilynn says, “It wasn’t the parents fault they went all Planet of the Apes on each other. I mean, they were on an island by themselves with no guidance. If their parents were around, they wouldn’t have done half the crap they did.”  
“So you’re saying that absence of parenting led the boys to become wild and uncontrollable?” Mckinnon says.  
“Well, yeah I guess,” Gracilynn says.  
“So, this could also apply to today. That the absence of parenting leads kids to be wild and uncontrollable,” the teacher says, welcoming people to debate this.  
“Well, yeah. If parents are involved in their child’s life then their children are more apt to be respectful and well-mannered,” Gracilynn says, wondering where this is going.  
“So, you’re saying if you father was actually involved in your life, you would not be the way you are?” Mrs. Mckinnon asks, walking over to Gracilynn’s desk. Gracilynn looks up at her, baffled at this accusation.  
“Excuse me?!” Gracilynn yells, “My father is involved in my life.”  
“Well, not positively anyways. He is a bad role model if your attitude a few days ago says anything,” the teacher says.  
“Dude, what the hell do you have against me and my family?” Gracilynn yells at her, standing up and getting in her face.  
“Let me guess. Your father got your mother pregnant at an early age. Mom couldn’t handle it and shipped you off to your dad. Now dad has to take care of you and he really doesn’t care,” Mrs. Mckinnon accuses.  
“You watch what you say,” Gracilynn says with venom, “My mom raised me right and my dad does the best he can.”  
“Maybe if he didn’t commit sins all the time, he could actually raise you,” Mckinnon says. Gracilynn looks at her with hate in her eyes, wondering why she is saying all of this stuff.  
“He doesn’t!” Gracilynn yells.  
“Having sex before your married is a sin. Swearing is a sin. Lying is a sin. Torturing is a sin,” Mrs. Mckinnon says with malice.  
“What?!” Gracilynn says starting to think something is really wrong here.  
“Your father deserved to go to hell,” she shouts. Before she knows what she’s doing, Gracilynn’s fist has flown forward and she punches her teacher right in the nose. The teacher flies backwards and falls to the ground. The class goes dead silent. Gracilynn looks at her teacher in surprise.  
“Shit,” she says knowing she’s in trouble now. She watches her teacher clamber to her hands and knees. Mrs. Mckinnon glances up at her with an evil grin. Gracilynn’s look of surprise quickly changes to confusion then realization when her eyes turn black.  
“Son of a…” Gracilynn says quietly. Suddenly, just as Mckinnon’s eyes turned black, they turn back to brown and she puts on a scared face.  
“Go to the office now,” she says.   
“Oh, this is so not good,” Gracilynn says wide-eyed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“So, you find a hunt close by?” Dean asks his brother.  
“Yeah I think so. A bunch people found dead, their hearts missing,” Sam says.  
“Werewolf?” Dean asks.  
“Sounds like. The lunar cycle is right,” Sam answers, “It about a forty five minute drive from here.”  
“That works,” Dean says, “So, how did dropping Gracilynn off go?”  
“She said the teacher was talking about you,” Sam says, knowing exactly what Dean was asking.  
“Like what?” Dean asks.  
“I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me,” Sam says, biting his lip, wondering if he should tell Dean what he told her.  
“What?” Dean asks, knowing the look on his brothers’ face.  
“Nothing,” Sam says, shutting his computer down.  
“Sam,” Dean says. Sam sighs.  
“I kind of…” Sam starts. Dean waits, but Sam doesn’t continue.  
“Kind of what?” Dean prods.  
“I kind of told her you went to hell,” Sam says, cringing.  
“What the hell Sam!?” Dean yells, “You had no right to tell her that.”  
“She said she’d tell me why she hates her teacher so much if I told her why you’ve been having nightmares and are drinking all the time,” Sam defends.  
“Yeah, a lot of good that did! She didn’t tell you jack shit! And how the hell does she know about the nightmares and drinking?” Dean yells.  
“She’s not stupid Dean. She’s pretty damn observant,” Sam says.  
“So, what? Did you tell how you’ve been sneaking off to go play footsie under the covers with a demon Sam?” Dean challenges.  
“Dean,” Sam starts but is interrupted by sirens. Dean glares at Sam but eventually goes to look out the window. Ambulances and cop cars tear down the road.  
“Something’s going on. Let’s go,” Dean snaps, grabbing his things and heading out the door. Sam sighs but follows after his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Agent Elliot. Agent Savage,” the sheriff says in greeting as Dean and Sam walk through the crime scene tape after flashing their fake badges.  
“Sheriff Daniels,” Dean says.  
“What happened sheriff?” Sam asks.  
“Another death. Just like the others,” Sheriff Daniels says. Dean and Sam look at each other.  
“The others? You mean the teenagers who drowned?” Sam asks.  
“Yes. This one is no older than fourteen,” the sheriff says, “Same MO. Drowning, but no water.”  
“Thank you sheriff,” Dean says, turning to leave.  
“You don’t want to look at the body?” the sheriff asks.  
“We’ll look after the report is written up,” Dean says, looking at Sam. Sam smiles at the Sheriff and follows after his brother.  
“I thought we finished this job,” Sam says.  
“Well, obviously we didn’t,” Dean says testily, “I knew that salt and burn went too easy.”  
“Come on. Let’s go find what else could be holding Barnnett here,” Sam says, climbing into the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Found it!” Sam exclaims. Dean looks up from the gun he’s cleaning.  
“What?” he asks.  
“A ring,” Sam says.  
“A ring?”  
“Yeah, his old high school football State Championship ring,” Sam says.  
“And you think that’s what’s keeping him here?” Dean asks.  
“He was the captain of the football team. It was the first time his team went to the State Championships in ten years,” Sam explains, “It would make sense.”  
“Did you find where it is?” Dean asks.  
“Probably still in his house. No one’s lived in it since he killed himself,” Sam says.  
“Well, let’s go then,” Dean says, getting up to leave. Dean’s phone begins to ring and Sam looks over at his brother. Dean takes his phone out and looks at the caller ID.  
“What now?” Dean says, and then answers his phone, “Mr. Gorgan.”  
“Mr. Winchester. We have a huge problem,” Mr. Gorgan says.  
“Do I need to come down again?” Dean asks.  
“Absolutely. Your daughter is being expelled,” the principal says.  
“What?!” Dean exclaims, “‘The hell happened?”  
“She punched a teacher. I think you need to come down here so we can talk,” he says.  
“I’ll be right there,” Dean says, forcefully hanging up the phone. Dean looks up at Sam and throws his hands up in aggravation.  
“Gracilynn just got expelled!” he says with exasperation.   
“What?!” Sam says, quickly following his brother out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Gracilynn is sitting in a seat in the front office, waiting for her dad and uncle to arrive. She knows Uncle Sam is coming, dad’ll bring him; and if he doesn’t, Uncle Sam’ll tag along just to be the buffer. God, her dad’s gonna be so pissed. She hears a set of boots walking down the hall and she looks up just in time to see a very pissed off father and a concerned uncle walk in.  
“Dad, I’m really sorry, but she said something and it just happened,” Gracilynn says. Dean’s jaw tightens.  
“It just happened?” Dean asks, trying very hard and is nearly successful in controlling his anger.  
“Dean,” Sam says, putting a hand on his brothers’ shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
“What were you thinking?” Dean almost yells.  
“I…” Gracilynn begins, but doesn’t really know what to say, “I wasn’t. But Dad…”  
“I’m going to talk to your principal, then, we’re leaving. We need to finish this job up,” Dean says, muttering the last part angrily.  
“But I thought you guys fin…”  
“Yeah, well we didn’t. Another kid died. Sam found something else,” Dean snaps. The Principal’s door opens and his head pops out, clearly not amused at Gracilynn’s behavior.   
“Stay here,” Dean orders, pointing at Gracilynn. Dean walks in to the office, the door shutting between Gracilynn and her dad. Sam sits next to his niece and sighs.   
“So?” he asks, looking over at her.  
“She started saying all this shit about mom and dad. How they were sinners and they aren’t involved in my life and how they are horrible parents and they don’t care about me. She said mom ditched me and dad wants to,” Gracilynn explains quickly.  
“You know that’s not true, right?” Sam says.  
“Yeah, I know,” Gracilynn answers, “But it still made me mad. And then I started thinking that something wasn’t right. Why was she saying all of that stuff? I mean it was like she was trying to provoke me.”  
“It is a little strange, I’ll give you that,” Sam agrees.  
“Then, I said they weren’t sinners,” Gracilynn says, “Well, I guess they are, but they’re not bad people. And she started listing off everything they did. That’s when it got really creepy.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asks, curious.  
“She said they were liars. Like she knew mom lied about me. And dad about…everything else,” Gracilynn says, keeping an eye on the front desk lady.  
“Gracilynn, she was just fishing,” Sam counters.  
“She said torturing was a sin,” Gracilynn whispers desperately, “What the hell does she mean by that?”  
Gracilynn watches her uncle, seeing a look she can’t place cross over his face when she says this. Sam doesn’t know what to say. How did she know about that? Sam starts to panic a little. They definitely needed to talk to Dean about this.  
“Then…” Gracilynn says, stopping as the front desk lady gets up and walks out of the room.  
“What?” Sam says, waiting for her to leave.  
“She said dad deserved to go to hell,” Gracilynn whispers, “How the hell does she know that?”  
“That’s a good question,” Sam says, concerned, “Anything else she said?”  
“No. But…” Gracilynn starts, biting her lip, “After she said that, I hit her. When I looked down she was grinning. Like the bad guy who just placed the bomb and the hero just walked into the same building. Then…”  
“Then…?”   
“Her eyes turned black,” Gracilynn says. Sam breathes in sharply. He looks over at the principals’ door and then back at Gracilynn.  
“That’s not good,” Sam says, “Why would a demon do all of this?”  
“How mad do you think dad is?” Gracilynn asks, worried.  
“He’s mad, but I think he’s more worried right now,” Sam says. Gracilynn looks at him with a confused expression.  
“Why?” she asks.  
“Because the jobs not done. And right about now you’re fitting the ghosts criteria,” Sam explains quickly as the door to the principal’s office opens and Dean walks out.   
“Grab your stuff,” Dean says, passing by them. Gracilynn grabs her bag and coat, looking at her uncle.  
“Come on. Let’s go,” Sam says, leading Gracilynn out the door and following his brother out to the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls up to Barnnett’s old house. It’s a two story, white house, covered in over run plants. The shingles are in disarray, windows broken, steps crooked. He shuts off the car and stares at the house.  
“This is it?” he asks Sam.  
“Yeah,” Sam answers.  
“Well, let’s go then,” Dean says. He and Sam exit the car, Gracilynn open her car door as well.  
“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Dean asks, holding a hand up to stop her forward progression.  
“With you,” Gracilynn answers.  
“You just got expelled from school,” Dean says incredulously.  
“I told you I can explain,” Gracilynn begs, “I can help.”  
“No, you can stay here,” Dean says walking away. Gracilynn huffs, but then remembers what Sam had said back at the school.  
“If he really wants me, he’s going to get me no matter where I am,” Gracilynn says loudly. Dean stops dead in his tracks. The hell she find that out? Then it comes to him and he looks at his brother standing next to him. Sam shrugs and begins to walk away.  
“Your call,” Sam says quietly. Dean silently curses, knowing if he looks at his daughter, he’ll just end up giving in. Damn, she could give Sam’s puppy dog look a run for his money. He makes up his mind, and peeks over his shoulder.  
“In the car Gracilynn,” he says, following his brother up the stairs, resituating the bag on his shoulder. Gracilynn lets out an aggravated sigh, but climbs back in to the car anyways. 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean enter the dilapidated house and look around. The floors are covered in dirt and dust along with every other bare surface. The furniture is torn apart, probably from animals getting inside from the broken windows.   
“How long did you say this place was vacant?” Dean asks.  
“Vacant?” Sam asks with a smirk.  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean says, walking towards the stairs.  
“Three years,” Sam answers. Dean nods his head in acknowledgement, looking up the stairs to the second floor.  
“You know, you should really talk to Gracilynn about today,” Sam says.  
“Sam,” Dean says in annoyance.  
“It’s really bothering her with what the teacher said,” says Sam, “And she was a demon.”  
“What?!” Dean shouts, whipping around.  
“The teacher,” Sam explains, “Gracilynn said the teacher had black eyes.”  
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean curses, “All right. Well, first things first. We find the damned ring. You head upstairs and I’ll stay down here and look around.”  
“You really that mad at her for getting expelled?” Sam asks.  
“Go upstairs Sam,” Dean says in aggravation. Sam sighs but heads upstairs anyways, his shotgun at the ready. Dean watches him until he disappears around the corner and then turns around, heading for the living room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn sits in the backseat, completely bored out of her mind. She huffs and then decides she’s going to turn the stereo on. Leaning over the front seat, she reaches for the keys, but finds them not there. She growls in aggravation.  
“Leave it to schizodad to think the thin air is gonna steal his damn car,” Gracilynn says, dropping back in her seat and crossing her arms. She rests her head on the back of the seat, closing her eyes, and begins singing Ozzy’s ‘Crazy Train’ while playing the drums on the seat between her legs. Suddenly, the air gets very cold. Gracilynn shivers and opens her eyes, looking at the house.   
“Come on,” she groans, noticing a fog come from her lips. Her eyes widen and she breathes out, seeing the same thing.  
“Okay, I know its cold out here but really?” she says, opening the back door and exiting the car. She looks around but doesn’t see anything. Wrapping her arms around her, she begins walking towards the house. She thinks she hears a noise behind her and quickly looks. Not seeing anything, she turns back around, stopping in her tracks. There in front of her is Joshua Barnnett’s ghost.   
“Aw, crap,” she says, slowly getting her cell phone out while still keeping eye contact with the ghost in front of her. She glances down and pushes the speed dial for her dad and slowly puts it to her ear. As she is waiting for her dad to pick up, Barnnett begins to walk closer to her, the temperature around her dropping ever more. She hears a click on the other end of the phone.  
“What’s wrong?” she hears her fathers’ voice say, and was that a tinge of worry she heard. Gracilynn sucks in a breath of air as Barnnett appears directly in front of her.  
“Dad,” Gracilynn whispers, finding it hard to breathe and her throat feeling tight, “He’s here.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean tosses the box to the ground, frustrated with not being able to find the ring. He looks at his watch. It had been an hour since he and Sam had come into the house. Gracilynn was probably getting antsy and bored out there in the Impala. Just as he’s about to go see how Sam’s doing, his phone begins to vibrate. He takes it out of his pocket and, noticing its Gracilynn, begins to get worried.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks, answering the phone. He hears her suck in a breath. He’s about to ask the question again when he hears her voice on the other end, strained and barely above a whisper.  
“Dad…he’s here.” Dean drops his bag to the floor.  
“Gracie?” He says, panicking. He hears something fall and a choking noise. Dean begins running to the front door, yelling for Gracilynn to hang on. Once he gets to the front door he grabs the handle and yanks it as hard as he can, but it doesn’t budge. Dean tries it again with the same result. He smacks the door and yanks the curtains on the window next to it to the side and peers outside. What he sees makes his blood run cold. Gracilynn is on her hands and knees’, coughing as water is coming out of her mouth. Barnett is standing over her with a smile on his face.   
“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean says on the verge of breaking down. He begins pounding on the glass, trying to break it, but to no avail.  
“Sammy!” Dean yells, hoping that his brother will hurry at the sound of his voice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam lets out an aggravated growl. He looks around the room and quickly heads to the desk by the window. He begins looking on the top when something catches his eye outside. He stops looking and peers out the window hearing a thump downstairs. His eyes grow wide and he goes to move when he hears the front door being yanked as hard as it can a couple times, then there’s a loud bang as if someone hit the door. Sam watches outside as Barnett leans over his niece who is bent over on her knees, water coming out of her mouth. Sam hears his brother panicking downstairs and banging as he hits the window. Sam jerks out of it trance when he hears his brother yell his name in panic. Sam quickly begins whipping drawers open tipping them upside down, dumping their contents all over the desk, not seeing the ring anywhere. He grabs the last drawer and dumps it upside down. He stops dead, there, taped to the bottom of the drawer is the ring. He rips it off and yanks the tape off, running down the stairs.   
Sam jumps down the last five steps and come to a sliding halt next to the bag in the middle of the room where Dean left it. Dean looks back at Sam with a panicked look on his face. Sam grabs the salt, lighter fluid, and matches and runs into the living room, throwing the ring in the fire place. He pours the salt on it, dousing it with lighter fluid at the same time. He strikes the match and wastes no time in throwing it in the fire. The ring automatically catches on fire thanks to the lighter fluid. There is a loud screech and Dean looks out the window, seeing Joshua Barnnett beginning to alight. As Sam stays with the ring to make sure it burns completely, Dean tries the door handle and finds it open.   
He whips the door open, running across the porch and leaping off it. Dean comes to a halt next to Gracilynn, collapsing on the ground. Dean looks at his daughter and notices she isn’t breathing. There is another scream and Dean jumps, forgetting that Barnnett is still there. He looks up and sees him burst into flames and disappear. Dean returns his attention to his daughter, raising shaking hands and feels for a pulse, but his hands are shaking so bad he can’t tell if one is there or not.   
“No, no, no,” he chokes out, eyes beginning to water, “Don’t you do this to me.”  
Dean brushes his hands through her hair and Sam comes pounding out of the house, stopping instantly as he takes the scene in before him. He gathers himself together and races to Dean’s side.  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy, I can’t tell…” Dean says, choking on a half sob that he wasn’t able to hold back. Sam drops to his knees, knowing they can’t do CPR until they know for sure she doesn’t have a pulse. He draws on his stubbornness and forces his own hands to stop trembling, putting two fingers on her neck to see if there is a pulse. Just as he does this though, Gracilynn begins to cough and splutter, water trickling out of her mouth.   
Dean instantly goes into action, grabbing his daughter and turning her to her side so she doesn’t choke on the water coming out. Gracilynn coughs up the last bit of water and rests her head on the ground breathing heavily. Absently, her hand searches for something. Dean quickly pulls her into his arms and holds her, running his hand through her hair on instinct, and resting his head on top of hers. He looks over at his brother, seeing the silent tears running down his face, and a lone tear runs down his own face. Gracilynn’s hand moves to Dean’s over shirt and clenches it as if it’s a lifeline and turns her head into his chest. Dean absently wraps his arms tighter around her.  
“It’s all right Gracie,” he whispers to her, “I’m here. I gotcha. Sammy got the bastard.”  
Dean sees Sam move slightly and looks over as he wraps his arms around Gracilynn and himself. With one hand, Dean clutches Sam’s shirt at the shoulder. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Dean looks down and sees Gracilynn clutch Sam’s pant leg with her free hand. Dean pulls his brother and daughter in slightly closer, feeling them acknowledge this by hanging on tighter.  
“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Dean whispers, not sure if it’s more for his daughter and brother or for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Driving down the highway, Dean finds himself relaxing. As soon as he was able to get a hold of himself and stop himself from shaking, he loaded his daughter and brother into the car. He drove to the hotel and loaded their bags up and got out of that hell hole of a town as fast as he could. He hadn’t felt like that since…well since Sammy back in Cold Oak. Dean looks in the rearview mirror and smirks at the sight before him. Sam, lying on the backseat asleep, back against the one door, right leg hanging off the seat, left stretch out on top of it. Arm wrapped protectively around Gracilynn who’s sprawled out on the seat fast asleep herself, curled up against her Uncle, her arm wrapped around his midsection, hand gripping his shirt. How the two of them were able to fit on the seat mind boggles him, considering it was hard enough for just Sam to fit. Dean shifts his eyes back to the road to see the sign for Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean lets out a sigh of relief. Once they were a couple hours out, Dean called Bobby and said they needed to come stay at his place for a couple days. Bobby knew something was wrong; he could still hear the slight tremor in Dean’s voice, but Dean only said that Gracilynn got hurt and that was it. There’s a noise in the back seat and Dean looks in the rearview mirror to see his brother shift in the seat. Dean looks back at the road and thinks back to what Sam said back at Barnnett’s house; about Gracilynn saying the teacher she punched being a demon. What the hell do the demons want with his daughter? That was something he and Sam were going to have to talk to Bobby and Cas about.   
Dean takes a deep breath, looking back at his daughter. Not that he’d admit it, but Dean was scared. The moment Gracilynn became part of his life, she was in danger. He met her and three days later, her mom is brutally murdered. She almost becomes an Asura’s snack and now? She almost dies. The demons are after her, playing with her. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted her there, so he could keep her safe, but it seems as if the only thing that he’s doing is putting her into more and more danger. He needed to talk to Bobby about this. Dean leans over and turns the radio up slightly to drown out his thoughts, looking back at his brother and daughter to make sure they were still sleeping. Satisfied, he presses on the gas a little more, eager to get to Bobby’s.


	20. Chapter 20

“So, what happened?” Bobby asks Sam. Sam takes a deep breath.  
“What did Dean tell you?”  
“Not much,” Bobby answers, “Just that things got outta hand. Gracilynn got hurt. Wasn’t saying a whole lot about it. Seemed like he was keeping a lot of it to himself, ya know?”  
“Yeah,” Sam sighs, “Well, we were on a hunt. Found out the spirit we thought we took care of wasn’t gone. Turns out all of its victims…well, Gracilynn fit the profile. Dean didn’t want her coming; Made her stay in the car. We went inside, next thing we know the damn thing is going after her. Dean can’t get out of the house, Gracilynn can’t protect herself, and I can’t find the ring keeping him there.”  
“Why couldn’t she protect herself?” Bobby asks.  
“She didn’t have a gun,” Sam explains, and noticing Bobby’s look says, “Dean didn’t want her handling one until he taught her how to shoot.”  
“Hence the gun lessons,” Bobby says. Sam nods, and, as if on cue, a gunshot is heard from behind the house.  
“So, then what?” Bobby pries.  
“I was able to find the ring; set it on fire. Barnnett, the spirit, went up in flames. Dean could get out but by the time he got there, she wasn’t breathing,” Sam explains.  
“Balls,” Bobby curses.  
“Yeah,” Sam replies as another gunshot echoes in the air.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Okay, you have to hold it tight to your shoulder,” Dean explains pulling the shotgun tight to Gracilynn’s shoulder, “There’s a big kickback and if you don’t you’ll get hurt.”  
Gracilynn pulls the gun as tight to her shoulder as she can. Behind her, Dean situates her hands on the gun.  
“Keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot,” Dean explains further, “Then, aim it at your target.”  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says, doing as she’s told.  
“Got it aimed?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn replies, staring down the barrel.  
“Now,” Dean begins, “You don’t pull the trigger, you squeeze the trigger.”  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says, putting her pointer finger on the trigger and squeezing. There is a loud bang and Gracilynn jolts back. Dean catches her just in case she loses her balance and falls over.  
“Ha-ha, there you go,” Dean says, chuckling and grinning with glee.  
“That was awesome,” Gracilynn says excitedly, “Did I get it?”  
“You nicked it,” Dean says, going over and inspecting the can.  
“I wanna try again,” Gracilynn says.  
“You sure? How’s your shoulder?”  
“It’s fine. I wanna try again,” Gracilynn says, already getting herself set up. Dean smirks but allows her to try again.  
“Try closing one eye,” he says. Gracilynn does just that, this time ready for the kickback and only jolts slightly.  
“That’s my girl,” Dean says, noticing she hit the can fully this time. Gracilynn aims again and hits the last three cans, loading the gun when needed. She puts the gun down, putting the safety on first.  
“So, when do I get to use your gun?” Graiclynn asks smiling.  
“Oh, that funny,” Dean says sarcastically.  
“You two done shooting up my yard?” Bobby calls from the back door. Dean and Gracilynn look up.  
“Depends,” Dean says wary at what Bobby wants them to do.  
“Lunch is ready,” Bobby announces.  
“Well, in that case, yes we are,” Dean says, grabbing the shotgun and heading to the house.  
“Come on, just one more round,” Gracilynn whines, “Please?”  
“Dude,” Dean says, turning to look at his daughter giving her a ‘Are you serious?’ look, “Lunch.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gracilynn replies sarcastically, “Am I keeping you from food? Wouldn’t want you to waste away.”  
Bobby smirks at the witty retort. Yup, definitely her father’s daughter. Sam chuckles from just inside the door.  
“Hey,” Dean says, opening his arms, “Gotta keep up the figure on this chick magnet somehow.”  
“Ew, dad,” Graiclynn replies with a disgusted look, “That’s gross.”  
Dean gives his daughter a smile, then turns around and goes into the house. Gracilynn looks to Bobby for help, but all she gets is a shrug. Gracilynn sighs in defeat, then, follows the men back into the house. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“Hey Dean?” Bobby asks, over breakfast, “I’ve got a car out back that needs fixin’. You mind takin’ a look while Sam and I do some research?”  
“Uh…sure, I guess,” Dean says, confused as to why Bobby is purposely leading him away from research, not that he’s complaining, “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Pretty sure the brakes need replacin’. And the girl says there’s a squeelin’ sound coming from the engine area,” Bobby answers.  
“Belt?” Dean asks.  
“Probly,” Bobby responds.  
“I’ll start on it after breakfast,” Dean says.  
“Can I help?” Gracilynn asks. All the men turn to look at her.  
“Why is it that a girl who only lived in a house with girls is so into fixin’ cars?” Bobby asks. Gracilynn looks down at her nearly empty plate.  
“Why not?” She responds, shrugging her shoulders. Dean watches her, knowing there’s more to the story, but doesn’t push it just yet.  
“Yeah, you can help,” Dean says, thinking maybe she’ll talk under the hood.  
“Awesome!” Gracilynn yells, jumping up from the table and bounding up the stairs to change her clothes. Dean sighs and grabs his and Gracilynn’s plates, setting them in the sink.  
“Dean,” Sam sighs, “Always the sucker for a pretty face.”  
Dean glares at his brother. Sam just grins at him while Bobby chuckles at the exchange knowing Sam is right.  
“That and the puppy dog eyes, huh Sam?” Bobby says, hitting two birds with one stone. Sam blushes slightly as Dean wars over whether he should glare at Bobby or laugh at Sam.  
“Guess you’re screwed with her then, huh?” Sam finally gets out.  
“You know what?” Dean says, “You both can bite me.”  
With that, Dean heads upstairs to change his own clothes. Bobby chuckles and Sam smirks to himself, knowing Dean is going to have his hands full with his daughter very soon.  
“Well, guess you have clean up duty Sam,” Bobby says, standing up and clapping Sam on the back. Sam looks up at Bobby, ready to protest.  
“But…” he starts.  
“You telling me I should cook and clean up boy?” Bobby asks.  
“No,” Sam says grumpily, “Just don’t see why Dean can’t do it.”  
Bobby shakes his head and leaves the room, smirking when he sees Sam cleaning the table off, albeit with a little grumbling. Bobby shakes his head and makes his way over to his library to start the research.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“So?” Dean asks his daughter, both of them lying under the car, only their legs sticking out the side. Dean had been explaining how to change the brakes on a car.  
“So what?” Gracilynn returns, confused at the random question.  
“Why did you get into all this mechanic stuff?” Dean asks.  
“No reason,” Gracilynn answers, her voice saying otherwise. Dean looks over at her and sets his tools down.  
“No reason? Sorry Gracie but Bobby was right. It was just you and your mom. And lets’ face it, your mom was lucky she knew how to turn the car on. And your grandparents weren’t much better,” Dean says, calling his daughter out.  
“She was fourteen when you knew her,” Gracilynn points out.  
“You still know some stuff at fourteen,” Dean says, “Look at you.”  
Gracilynn looks over at her father, seeing the stubbornness in his face. She lets out a sigh of annoyance.   
“It…” she begins, “It’s just something mom had said when she was drunk one time.”  
Dean waits but she doesn’t continue.  
“People say a lot of stuff when they’re drunk. Care to narrow it down,” Dean pushes. He watches his daughter as she bites her bottom lip, warring with herself whether or not she should say anything. Dean nudges her a little with his shoulder. Gracilynn looks over at him but quickly looks away, taking a deep breath.  
“When mom got really drunk, she would talk about you,” she says.  
“Yeah?” Dean says intrigued, “What’d she say?”  
“How you guys met. What you were like. What you looked like,” Gracilynn says, “That kind of stuff.”  
“So what’d she say this time,” Dean says, watching Gracilynn carefully. Gracilynn shrugs.  
“That even at fourteen, you were an awesome mechanic. That you loved working on cars and you loved the classics especially,” Gracilynn says.  
“So, you started visiting the garage?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn replies, “I figured if I was never gonna meet you I might as well get to know what you loved.”  
“Well, I’m glad we met,” Dean says. Gracilynn looks at her dad.  
“Well, that makes one of us,” Gracilynn says with a smirk. Dean looks over to see this.  
“Yeah, well I was trying to be nice,” Dean counters with a smirk himself, “If I was truthful, I’d say how much you were a pain in my ass.”  
“At least you have the nights off,” Gracilynn says. Dean’s face instantly gets serious.  
“You still having nightmares?” he asks. Gracilynn is blindsided at the quick switch of topic. How the hell does he do that? Go from playful dad to overprotective dad in a millisecond?  
“Uh…” Gracilynn says, not sure what to say at first, “I never had nightmares.”  
Dean gives her a look that says he knows better. Gracilynn finds her shirt very interesting. Dean waits, watching her. Gracilynn can feel his eyes on her.  
“It’s no big deal,” Gracilynn says.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asks.  
“I don’t know. You wanna talk about yours?” Gracilynn returns.  
“I don’t have…” Dean starts, trailing off when Gracilynn gives him the same look he just gave her. They both go silent, neither one wanting to talk about their nightmares.  
“You know, she never changed,” Gracilynn says, when the silence and tension becomes too much. Dean looks at her with a confused expression.  
“Who?”  
“Mom. She got a flat the one time last year and I had to change it because she had no clue what any of the tools were used for,” Gracilynn says grinning, “There’s nothing better than seeing a twenty-eight year old standing in a parking lot watching her thirteen year old daughter change her tire.”  
Dean chuckles, imagining what he’d do if he passed that scene, stopping himself when his downstairs brain kicks in. He turns and looks over at Gracilynn.  
“How’d you do?” he asks. Gracilynn grins proudly at him.  
“That’s my girl,” Dean says proudly, picking up his tools and setting to work on the car above him.


	21. Chapter 21

“You guys find anything on why that demon was going after Gracilynn?” Dean asks, walking into the library. Sam and Bobby look up from their books and papers.   
“Not a clue,” Bobby says.  
“Maybe it’s time we call Cas,” Sam says.  
“Yeah, because he always comes when I call,” Dean says, turning around and letting out a yelp when Cas is right there, practically on top of him, “Cas! What did I tell you about personal space!”  
“I am sorry,” Cas says, taking a couple of steps back.  
“We need your help,” Dean says, getting down to business.  
“Of course,” Cas says. Dean ignores the jab.  
“At our last job, there was a demon who was controlling one of Gracie’s teachers,” Dean says, “Seemed like it was almost egging her on.”  
“How can you egg someone on?” he asks, giving Dean a confused look, “I do not understand.”  
“It was pushing her; Saying things to make her angry. Do something violent,” Dean explains.  
“Okay,” Cas says, “What would you like me to do?”  
“Find out why,” Dean says as if it is obvious.  
“Dean,” Cas says, almost annoyed, “I am busy trying to stop the seals…”  
“Cas,” Dean growls, interrupting him, “The demons are up to something with my daughter! It could even have something to do with the damn seals.”  
“Very well,” Cas says, “I will see what I can find out. But I can’t promise anything.”  
With that, Cas disappears. Dean lets out a breath and looks at Sam and Bobby. Bobby mutters something and begins putting books away. Sam just shrugs his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walks out the door and sees his niece sitting on the hood of the Impala, staring off into space. He had gotten up to use the bathroom when he had heard the back door open and shut. At first, Sam thought it was Dean, but upon looking, found he was still in bed. So, he went to Gracilynn’s room; not that he expected his findings to be different, it was only five-thirty after all. That’s when he realized she wasn’t in bed, so he went downstairs to see what was wrong.  
Sam begins walking towards her, stopping slightly when he sees her wipe at her eyes. He takes a breath and walks the rest of the way, sitting next to her on the hood. Gracilynn doesn’t look over, but instead plays with the hole in her pants.  
“Nightmare?” Sam asks, already knowing the answer. Gracilynn is silent. Sam takes the silence as a yes.  
“Want to talk about it?” he asks.  
“Not really,” Gracilynn says, still not looking at her uncle.  
“Well,” Sam says, “If you want to talk, your dad and I are here. I think we both can empathize with what you’re going through.”  
“You lost your mom too?” Gracilynn asks, this time looking at her uncle.  
“Yeah,” Sam says.  
“How?”  
“It was a long time ago. I don’t remember, only what Dean and our dad told me,” Sam says.  
“How old were you?”  
“Me? Six months. Dean was four,” Sam answers, “But…”  
“Was it a monster?” Gracilynn pushes. Sam looks at his niece, seeing she needed to know; needed to know if they really could empathize with her.  
“A demon,” he supplies, “He pinned her to the ceiling. Set her…on fire.”  
“Oh,” Gracilynn says, seeing the anguish on her uncle’s face. She couldn’t understand why. Yes, she was his mother, but he was only six months old. He didn’t really know her. That type of anguish was for someone you really knew, loved. She wasn’t going to pry though; if he wanted her to know he’d tell her.  
“Just promise me at some point you’ll talk,” Sam says, “Either one of us’ll do it.”  
“Right,” Gracilynn says, snorting, “Dad’ll love the hallmark moment.”  
“You know,” Sam says, smiling at the sarcasm, “As much as Dean hates chick flick moments, he’ll purposely dive into one for his family if he knows it’ll make them feel better; set things right. And, contrary to what he lets people think, he’s a pretty good listener.”  
Gracilynn looks off into the woods, thinking about this and biting her lip. Sam squeezes her leg and gets up, letting his niece think about what he has just said. He makes his way back to the house, hoping she’ll take his advice. 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Find them?” Dean asks Sam. Sam shakes his head, pushing a few buttons on his computer.  
“Nope, they’re all sold out,” he replies. Dean lets out an aggravated groan.  
“Well, keep looking,” he says, “Where is she anyway?”  
“She was out on the hood of the Impala a few hours ago,” Sam says, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. Dean nods and leaves to find his daughter.  
Dean walks out the door, looking over at his car, seeing his daughter reclined back on it, eyes shut. He walks over and sits next to his daughter, mimicking Sam’s earlier position. Dean watches her, and when he’s sure she’s asleep takes out his phone to take a picture.  
“Don’t even think about it.”  
Dean freezes, looking up at Gracilynn’s face. One eye is open, glaring at him. Dean smiles and hits the button anyways. Putting his phone away he leans back on the car.  
“You’re a jerk,” Gracilynn says. Dean chuckles, stopping himself from the usual comeback, reminding himself it’s not Sam. Gracilynn pushes herself up and looks over at her dad.  
“So…” Dean says. Gracilynn looks away.   
“You were up early,” Dean continues.  
“Uncle Sam talk to you?” Gracilynn accuses.  
“No,” Dean says, “I heard you. Heard Sam follow you out too.”  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Gracilynn says casually.  
“Another nightmare?” Dean asks expecting her to stonewall him. Getting this girl to talk was as bad as getting…well, me to talk.   
“Yeah,” Gracilynn says quietly. Dean looks over at her, surprised she actually admitted it.  
“I already know the answer but, do you want to talk about it?” Dean asks, surprised again, at getting a shoulder shrug instead of adamant refusal. Gracilynn looks towards the house, remembering what her uncle said. Hey, if he’s gonna open the door, I might as well go through it.   
“Did you have nightmares after…?” Gracilynn starts, but trails off.  
“After what?’ Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Your mom died?” Gracilynn asks. Dean purses his lips, following her gaze to the house. He bites his lip, deciding he needed to give a little to get a little.  
“Yeah,” he answers, “Almost every damn night.”  
“She ever blame you for her death?” Gracilynn asks hesitantly. Dean’s head whips around to face her. Gracilynn watches him, silently begging him to make this all okay.  
“What? Why?” Dean asks, surprised at the question, “Is that what your nightmares are about?”  
Gracilynn looks away, finding her fingernails very interesting. Dean takes a deep breath. This, he thinks, this he can deal with. Gracilynn might be a lot like him, but this self-blame? It’s all Sammy.  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Dean says firmly. Gracilynn shrugs her shoulder.  
“You couldn’t have stopped it,” Dean adds. Gracilynn turns to face him.  
“How do you know that?” Gracilynn asks angrily, “I was right there. I should’ve found a way in to her room. I could’ve saved her.”  
“If you’d’ve found a way in, you’d’ve been dead too,” Dean counters.  
“You don’t know that!” Gracilynn yells.  
“It wasn’t you’re fault. You didn’t kill her,” Dean reiterates.  
“Yes I did,” she says with conviction.  
“Why would you say that?” Dean asks. Yup, all Sammy.  
“She died because I was born. If I was never born she’d still be alive,” Gracilynn says, “She should’ve gotten rid of me when she had the chance.”  
“Don’t you say that,” Dean says, his voice betraying his emotion.  
“Why not!?’ Gracilynn yells angrily.  
“Look I’m sorry your mom died. It sucks. I know it does. I should’ve saved her. But don’t you dare start thinking you or her was better off with you never being born. I wouldn’t trade you for the world,” Dean says firmly. Gracilynn looks at Dean, tears brimming her eyes.  
“I…” Gracilynn begins, but chokes back a sob as a couple tears escape and fall down her face.  
“It wasn’t your fault Gracie,” Dean says again firmly, but quietly. Another tear falls down her face. Dean reaches over to put an arm around her, only to have her wrap her arms around his body and bury her face in his chest. Getting over his shock at the quick response, Dean wraps his arms around his crying daughter, a lone tear escaping his own eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

“You boys itchin’ for a hunt?” Bobby asks.  
“I don’t know,” Dean says, looking over at his daughter, not sure if she’s ready but clearly wanting to go. Gracilynn’s ears perk up at the mention of a hunt.  
“Hunt? Can I help?” she asks.  
“Last time you helped with a hunt, you almost…you got hurt,” Dean says.  
“I wasn’t helping. Remember you grounded my ass to the car,” Gracilynn complained.  
“Language,” Dean warns. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and Sam and Bobby smile, noticing the eye roll.  
“Dad, come on,” Gracilynn begs, “I’m fine. I’m not even breathing weird any more. And I know how to shoot.”  
“I don’t know Gracie,” Dean says, rubbing a hand through his hair.  
“Hey,” Sam whispers. Gracilynn looks his way and Sam gives her a look and nods towards Dean. Dean catches this and gives Sam a curious look, turning to his daughter when she begins talking.  
“Daddy please,” Gracilynn begs, putting everything into her puppy dog look, making her eyes slightly moist. Dean stops, struggling with his protest.  
“Dammit Sam! Don’t teach her that shit,” Dean growls, pointing at his brother, glaring at him not unkindly. Sam just smirks. Dean gets out of his chair and makes his way to the stairs as Sam, Gracilynn and Bobby look after him. Dean stops and turns around to face them.  
“Well, let’s go before I change my mind,” Dean says, waving for Gracilynn to follow. Gracilynn grins, almost squealing as she jumps out of her seat and runs up the stairs to pack. Dean looks over at Sam and points at him.  
“I owe you an ass kicking,” Dean says, turning and following his daughter up the stairs.  
“That was mean,” Bobby says amusingly to Sam, who had stood up.  
“Can’t be an Uncle without showing her my tricks to get what she wants from her dad,” Sam says with a smirk, following his brother and niece up the stairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“So what about this case?” Dean asks his brother. Sam looks through the papers as Gracilynn leans over the back of the seat of the Impala.  
“Well, in the last five months there has been seven murders,” Sam begins, “All found with their hearts missing.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asks, “When?”  
“Every month during a full moon,” Sam answers.  
“Don’t werewolves attack during a full moon?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean and Sam answer in unison.  
“So it’s prolly a werewolf then,” Gracilynn says, looking at her dad and uncle.  
“Most likely, but we’ll double check to be sure,” Dean says.  
“So, how do you kill it?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Silver bullet to the heart,” Sam answers.  
“How to we know who it is?” Gracilynn asks. Dean smirks.  
“Ya know, you’re as bad as Sammy with all these questions,” Dean says.  
“Well, how else am I gonna know how to do the job,” Gracilynn says.  
“Whoa,” says Dean, “You’re not doing this your whole life.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because,” Dean says.  
“Because isn’t an answer,” Gracilynn counters.  
“It’s too dangerous. And it sucks,” Dean says, “You should go to college or something.”  
“College?” Gracilynn asks, smirking, “Isn’t that where girls go to lose their virginity?”  
Sam laughs and Dean glares at him, not finding the remark funny. Dean turns his glare to Gracilynn in the rearview mirror.  
“Not funny,” Dean says.  
“I thought it was,” Gracilynn says, still smirking.  
“Why are you such a smartass?” Dean asks.  
“As I said before,” Gracilynn answers, “Its genetics.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure it is,” Dean mutters.  
“I don’t know Dean. You are a smartass,” Sam says, smirking to himself and looking over at his brother in the drivers’ seat.  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean says, smirking slightly.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

“All right,” Dean says, pulling up to the school, “We need to have a talk before you go to school.”  
“What?” Gracilynn asks, still grumpy over the fact her dad was making her go.  
“No getting into trouble. You need to keep a low profile. No fights, swearing at the teachers. We don’t need people looking into us, all right?” Dean says firmly.  
“Dude! That was so not my fault!” Gracilynn yells defensively.  
“I know,” Dean says, putting his hands up in submission, “But, I need you to be careful.”  
“All right,” Gracilynn says exasperatedly.  
“Gracie,” Dean says, waiting for her to turn around. When she does, “Do this for me okay?”  
“All right,” she says in compliance, grabbing her bag and exiting the vehicle.  
“Bye,” Dean calls out.   
“Yeah, whatever,” Gracilynn mutters shutting the door behind her and waving to her dad over her shoulder. Dean sighs in exasperation, putting the car in drive and driving off.

 

“She get over it, or was she still pissed you made her go to school?” Sam asks Dean when he walks through the door of the motel room.  
“What do you think?” Dean asks annoyed. Sam chuckles.  
“You talk to her about keeping a low profile?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean says.  
“Must be genetic,” Sam says smirking. Dean gives him a ‘not amused’ look.  
“Yeah well, with this school stuff, I kinda wish she was more like you,” Dean says, sinking into the chair across from his brother.  
“Wait a minute,” Sam says, leaning back in his chair, “Dean Winchester is all about school now?”  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean says, then changing the subject, “You find anything?”  
“Yeah,” Sam says, accepting the change in subject, “All of the victims were killed in the same area. A park on the North end of town.”  
“Then, we’ll start there tonight,” Dean says.   
“In the meantime,” Sam says, “We should talk to the victims’ families.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Dean says, getting up and going into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn is sprawled out on Dean’s bed, papers surrounding her and she’s writing an essay for school. Dean’s on Sam’s bed, cleaning their guns for tonight’s hunt. Sam’s sitting at the table going over their research one more time. Gracilynn’s phone rings and she sets her pen down grabbing her phone to see who texted her. She smiles and texts back. Dean looks up at hearing the phone go off and notices this.  
“Who’s texting you that’s making you all happy?” Dean says, watching his daughter.   
“No one,” Gracilynn says, smiling when she gets another.  
“No one my ass,” Dean says, getting up and walking over to his daughter as she sets her phone back down on the bed.  
Dean reaches to pick it up but Gracilynn grabs it and moves it. Dean raises an eyebrow but reaches for it again. Gracilynn grabs it and buries it underneath her. Dean looks over at Sam who is smirking and waves a hand at Gracilynn, giving him a look that says, ‘You just gonna sit there or you gonna help?’. Sam shakes his head but gets up anyways, making his way over to the bed. Gracilynn looks up at her father and uncle giving them a curious look which Dean returns with a smirk.  
Dean walks around to the other side of the bed and leans over, effectively picking his daughter up in a cradle hold. Gracilynn protests and tries to squirm out of his arms. Sam quickly grabs the phone and Dean gently drops Gracilynn onto the bed.  
“Dude! Personal space!” Gracilynn yells at her dad and uncle, ineffectively grabbing for her phone. Sam pushes a few buttons and his eyes get bigger.  
“Who’s Josh?” he asks. Dean looks over at Sam, raising his eyebrows. He walks over to his brother, determined, and takes the phone from him. Dean pushes the buttons and reads the texts. Gracilynn, getting very irritated, stands on the bed and makes another grab for the phone. Dean takes a step back and pulls it away. The phone goes off and Dean looks at it.  
“Josh is texting back,” Dean says, pushing the button and reading it.  
“Dad!” Gracilynn yells angrily, “Seriously!”  
“Oh, he wants to know if you want to hang out tonight,” Dean reads.  
“Tonight?” Sam asks, “They’re fifteen. It’s already eight.”  
“Technically she’s still fourteen,” Dean says with a smirk.  
“Give me my damn phone,” Gracilynn demands.  
“What were you planning on telling him?” Dean asks, holding her phone out of her reach.  
“I don’t know,” Gracilynn growls, sounding very much like Dean when he’s angry.  
“Nuh-uh. Try again,” Dean says.  
“Fine. I’ll tell him I can’t,” Gracilynn says, sitting on the bed, arms folded, sulking.  
“Much better,” Dean says, returning the phone, “Besides it’s a full moon tonight.”  
“It’s not like we’d be going to the damn park,” Gracilynn argues, putting her phone back in her pocket. She begins gathering up all of her papers.  
“What are you writing?” Dean asks, reaching for the pile. Gracilynn grabs it angrily.  
“An essay for school,” she snaps.  
“What’s it about?” Sam asks, trying to peer at it from one side as Dean does the same from the other.  
“Again with the personal space,” Gracilynn says, grabbing her pen and heading towards the bathroom.  
“Where the hell are you going?” Dean asks.  
“The bathroom,” she says, annoyed, “Maybe then I’ll actually have some damn privacy.”  
With that, Gracilynn slams the door behind her. Dean mutters something about teenage daughters giving him an aneurism under his breath and then goes back over to clean the guns. Sam grins and sits back down at his computer, wondering who is going to snap first, his brother or his niece. 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Alright,” Dean says to his daughter, putting his gun in the back of his waistband, “Sam and I are going.”  
“Whatever,” Gracilynn says with attitude from the floor in the corner of the room. Dean had to use the bathroom a couple hours after she had locked herself in it and tried to get her out with no avail. In the end, it was Sam who was able to coax her out, but Gracilynn still refused to talk to them. She planted herself in the corner on the floor and that’s where she’s been since. Dean sighs.  
“Stay here. Don’t go anywhere,” Dean says, thinking about the text from that Josh kid.  
“Yup,” Gracilynn says shortly, not looking up from her homework.  
“Hey,” Dean says firmly, waiting for her to look at him. Feeling his eyes on her, and knowing what he wants, Gracilynn looks up at her dad, annoyed.   
“I mean it,” Dean says, “You better be here when we get back.”  
“Fine,” Gracilynn says, going back to her homework.  
Dean goes to say something but Sam puts his hands on his shoulders, gently nudging him towards the door. Dean reluctantly moves, Sam shutting the door behind them. Sam tosses the bag in the back seat before joining Dean in the front.  
“Ya know,” Dean complains, “She is nothing like her mother.”  
“Nope,” Sam agrees, “She’s all Winchester.”  
Dean groans at that fact, making Sam smirk. Putting the car in drive, Dean drives out onto the road, looking in the rearview mirror at the motel as he does so.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As soon as Dean and Sam pull out of the parking lot, Gracilynn pulls out her phone. She quickly dials a number and begins putting all of her homework away in her book bag.  
“Hey Josh. Yeah, they left. You can come pick me up,” she says into the phone, “Okay. Yeah. See ya.”  
Gracilynn quickly gets changed and brushes her hair, running to use the bathroom afterwards. As she exits the bathroom, she hears a car pull up and its’ horn honk. She slips her sneakers on and peers out the window. Satisfied it is truly Josh, she grabs the spare key and exits the room, closing the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

“Sam, you sure this is its’ hunting grounds?” Dean asks.  
“I’m positive Dean,” Sam replies, annoyed, “Every victim was killed here.”  
“Dude, we’ve been waiting for hours,” Dean complains.  
“Dean, it’s only been forty-five minutes,” Sam corrects.  
“You sure?”  
“Dude, Gracilynn’s fine,” Sam says.  
“I know,” Dean says unconvincingly.  
“Then, what are you worried about?”  
“Because she’s like me,” Dean answers.  
“Yeah, we’ve already established that,” Sam says, wondering where Dean’s going with this.  
“If I had a chance to go out with a hot girl I’d leave,” Dean explains.   
“Yeah, but you also told her she had to be there when we got back,” Sam points out, earning a look from Dean, “Right. You think she’d take off?”  
“Like you said, I told her she had to be there when we got back,” Dean says, mentally kicking himself for not thinking about this earlier.  
“At least she’s predictable for you,” Sam says, looking to their left as a truck pulls up.  
“Now what?” Dean says, annoyed. The brother’s watch as the truck shuts off and a group of teenagers pile out.  
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean mutters.  
“Awesome,” Sam says sarcastically at the same time.  
The group of teenagers make their way over to a group of picnic tables. One of them, a girl, grabs one of the boys trying to drag him back to the truck. Dean peers closer, trying to make out the kids’ features. There was something about the girl that seemed familiar. The boy pulls away and walks towards the group. The girl throws her hands up in frustration. She begins looking around tentatively, pulling out something in her pocket, most likely a cell phone, hesitating. The clouds over the moon move and the moonlight shines down on the group, more importantly on the girl. Dean looks closely, and then it hits him the same time it hits Sam as to why she looks so familiar.  
“Dean.”  
“Son of a Bitch.”

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Josh pulled into the parks’ parking lot. Gracilynn looks around, knowing she shouldn’t be here. Josh shuts off the truck and the teenagers all pile out of the vehicle. They all make their way to a group of picnic tables, bringing their beer with them. Gracilynn reaches out and grabs Josh’s arm, pulling him back towards the truck.  
“Josh, we shouldn’t be here,” she says.  
“Why not?” he asks. Gracilynn looks at him like he’s crazy.  
“Because this is where all those people died,” she replies.  
“Gracilynn,” Josh says, “All those people were alone. We are not alone.”  
“Dude, Josh,” Gracilynn says again, “It’s not safe.”  
“We’re fine,” he replies, pulling away and walking towards the group. Gracilynn throws her hands up in frustration, groaning at the ignorance of people. She looks around hesitantly, knowing the werewolf is around and knowing her dad and uncle aren’t too far either.  
“Dad is so gonna kill me,” she mutters, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Gracilynn looks at the contact, ready to push send, knowing her dad is going to yell but would rather be alive so he could yell at her. She goes to push send but freezes when she hears a sound to her right. She looks over and sees something in the bushes. She watches as a guy comes out. He has sharp teeth and long nails, eyes looking weird, shining in the moonlight.  
“Son of a Bitch,” Graiclynn says.  
Suddenly, the werewolf charges at her, making a loud growling noise. The group of teenagers look over at the sound, fear in their eyes at seeing the half man, half wolf charging at Gracilynn. As Gracilynn is about to move out of the way, something slams into her, knocking her to the ground. She looks up in time to see the werewolf plow into her father, sending them both flying backwards.  
“Sam!” Dean yells, “Get them out of here!”  
Sam gathers up the group of teenagers, yelling at them to run to their truck. Gracilynn looks over to her dad, seeing him fighting off the werewolf. She makes a step towards him only to be grabbed by the arm. She looks up and sees her uncle.  
“Get to the car,” he says. The two of them looking up at the sound of the truck squealing out of the parking lot.   
“Go Gracilynn!” Sam yells. Gracilynn takes off, running to the Impala, only to trip and fall face first into the dirt. She look back to see her dad’s gun lying in the grass, probably having lost it when the werewolf rammed into him.  
“Sam!” Gracilynn looks up to see her dad yelling her uncle’s name as the werewolf attacks him, slicing at his chest. “Hey, fugly! Why don’t you pick on someone who tastes better!”  
The werewolf looks back at Dean, forgetting Sam in the process. He bears his teeth and growls at Dean. Before Dean knows it, the thing is coming at him, swinging its’ claws at him. Dean jumps out of the way, missing the claws by inches. Next thing he knows, Dean is being slammed into the ground again. Where the hell is my gun! The air in his lungs gets forced out and the werewolf is on top of him, trying to claw at his chest to rip his heart out. Dean grunts as he tries to keep the werewolf off, feel for his gun, and keep a lookout for his brother and daughter all at the same time. The next thing he hears makes his blood run cold. She’s supposed to be in the car.   
“Hey ass breath,” Gracilynn yells. The werewolf sits up at the insult, looking at the teenage girl in front of him. Gracilynn sneers at him, holding Dean’s gun in front of her, aimed and ready to shoot. “Leave my family alone!”  
A gun shot is heard as Gracilynn shoots him in the heart. She shoots it twice more to be certain she has hit him. The werewolf jerks and falls over. Dean pushes the thing off him, making sure it’s dead, and quickly gets up, looking at his daughter.  
“Gracie, you okay?” he asks. Gracilynn nods, still pointing the gun at the werewolf. Dean walks over and takes the gun from her, putting the safety back on and placing it back in his waistband. “You sure?”   
“Yeah,” she answers as Dean quickly check her over with his eyes. Gracilynn sees the gash on her dad’s head, but before she can say anything, he speaks up.  
“Let’s go get Sammy then,” Dean says, the two of them quickly making their way over to Sam. Dean walks over and kneels down next to his brother checking him over. Gracilynn stops back a little ways, watching. Dean sucks in a breath when he sees the gash across Sam’s chest. He opens up Sam’s’ shirt to get a better look at it.  
“Oh my God,” Gracilynn whispers when she sees the damage. Dean looks over at his daughter.  
“It’s okay,” Dean reassures, “It’s not that bad.”  
Gracilynn looks at her father, the look in his eyes betraying his calm words. Her eyes wander back to her uncle when she hears him groan. Dean looks over at his brother also.  
“Sammy?” Dean asks, putting a hand on his face. Sam stirs, his eyes fluttering. “Sammy? You with me?”  
“D’n?” Sam slurs, his eyes opening most of the way.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” Dean answers.  
“You ‘kay?” Sam asks.  
“I’m fine,” says Dean, pushing his brother back down when he tries to sit up.  
“Gracie?” Sam asks, “She get to the car?”  
“No,” Dean answers, seeing Sam’s eyes grow wide he adds, “She’s fine.”  
Sam visibly relaxes. He tries to sit up again, this time Dean admonishes, helping Sam slowly come to a sitting position. Sam winces.  
“Yeah. You have a pretty big gash,” Dean explains, “Luckily it doesn’t look bad enough to take you to the hospital.”  
Sam looks up and sees his niece standing with her arms crossed, watching and looking freaked. He gets his legs under him, and with Dean’s help stands up. Dean continues to hang on, feeling Sam sway. Sam grips onto his brother’s jacket so as he doesn’t fall over and looks back over at Gracilynn.  
“Gracie? You okay?” he asks. Gracilynn continues to stare at Sam’s chest.  
“Gracie?” Sam says again. This time Gracilynn looks up at his face. “You all right?”  
She nods her head slightly. Dean begins to lead Sam back over to the car, not looking at his daughter as he does so.  
“Not when I’m done with her, she won’t be,” Dean mutters loud enough for them to hear. Gracilynn shifts her gaze to the ground, following after Dean and Sam. Dean loads Sam in to the front seat, shutting the door, turning to face his daughter. “Get in the car.”  
Gracilynn flinches slightly at the anger in his voice but climbs in the back seat anyways. Dean gets behind the wheel and starts up the car. Gracilynn bites her lip, wanting to say something. Dean looks at her in the rearview mirror.   
“Don’t think you’re off the hook. We will be having a long talk,” he says, “As soon as I get us all patched up.”  
Gracilynn nods her head. Dean looks back to the front, pulling out of the parking lot. Gracilynn looks out the window, trying not to cry.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn sits in the armchair in the corner of the room where she watched her dad stitch up her uncle. They were lucky this time; the cuts weren’t that deep, but still deep enough to require stitches and still painful. She looks over to the bathroom where her dad disappeared to clean his own self up. She knew she messed up; her dad told her not to go and she went anyways and now Uncle Sam is hurt, along with her father. She blinks as she hears her father exit the bathroom. Gracilynn looks up at him as he runs a hand down his face. Dean looks at Sam to make sure he’s still sleeping then at his daughter.   
“What the hell were you thinking Gracilynn?” Dean almost yells. Gracilynn doesn’t say anything; just looks down at the floor. She deserved this; she had gotten her family hurt. Dean continues when she doesn’t say anything. “I told you to stay here and you left anyways.”  
“I didn’t know they were going to the park,” Gracilynn explains quietly, “I thought we were going to a movie. As soon as I saw where we were, I tried to get them to leave.”  
“That’s not the point,” Dean yells. Sam stirs and Dean watches him. When he’s sure Sam is still sleeping he continues, only quieter. “You should’ve left the park on your own.”  
“When I found out they wouldn’t leave I was gonna call you,” Gracilynn says, looking up at her father finally.  
“The problem is,” Dean says, “Is you didn’t listen. None of this should’ve happened. You were supposed to be here, safe. Instead, you’re out there with a friggin’ werewolf. You could’ve gotten yourself hurt. Or killed. Then what would I have I done?”  
“I’m sorry,” Gracilynn whispers.  
“You’re lucky we were close by and even then…” Dean says, trailing off and looking at his brother. Gracilynn follows his gaze. She takes a deep breath.  
“I’ll understand if you want to send me back with my grandparents,” Gracilynn says, quietly. Dean looks over at her.  
“I wouldn’t send you back there,” he says, “If anything I’d make you stay with Bobby while we were hunting.”  
Gracilynn looks at him for any sign he’s joking but seeing none. She looks back down at the rug. She really screwed up this time. Dean runs a hand through his hair and then down his face.   
“Get some rest,” he says, “I’ve gotta make a phone call.”  
Dean gets up and exits the room. Gracilynn takes a stuttering breath. She grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom to get changed.


	24. Chapter 24

“Yeah?” a gruff voice sounds over the phone.  
“Hey Bobby,” Dean says, standing outside the motel room.  
“Dean? What’s wrong?” Bobby asks.  
“I…” Dean starts, but doesn’t finish.  
“You what?”  
“I don’t know if I can do this Bobby,” Dean finally finishes.  
“You’re gonna hafta be a little more specific.”  
“Maybe it’s best if Gracilynn stays with you while Sam and I are hunting,” Dean explains.  
“What? Where is this coming from?” Bobby asks, “What do you mean you can’t do this? You practically raised Sam didn’t ya?”  
“Bobby that was different,” Dean counters.  
“How?”  
“Because dad always had the final say. Yeah I took care of him but if something happened he would always take care of it. With Gracilynn…What if I screw up?” Dean says desperately. Bobby lets out a sigh.  
“Listen kid,” he starts, “Not that I’m a pro at raising kids or anything, but you’re not alone. Every parent worries about screwing up. You just have to do your best and as long as you do that and show them you care, keep them safe, you’ll be fine.”  
“She almost got hurt…maybe even worse again Bobby,” Dean says, sounding lost.   
“What are you talking about?” Bobby asks.  
“She snuck out. Ended up at the werewolves hunting grounds. I was able to shove her out of the way in time but what if I can’t next time? I mean it’s not like she’s been having an easy time since everything here,” Dean says.  
“Teenagers do stupid things. It’s what they do. Do I need to remind you of all the stupid things you did…still do,” Bobby says.  
“Bobby, since she met me, her mom died,” Dean begins, “She got attacked by an Asura, a ghost almost killed her, a werewolf attacked her and for some reason the damn demons are after her. I don’t call that safe.”  
“Boy, are you listening to yourself,” Bobby says, “Being with you is probly the safest she’ll be.”  
“Excuse me?” Dean asks, confused, “None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for me.”  
“I believe she killed an Asura on that hunt,” Bobby says, “And you saved her from the ghost and the werewolf, and from what you two told me about her mom, she would’ve died with or without you. At least this way she’s not with her grandfather. And as for the demon thing? If they’re going after her it’s for a reason and they’d be going after her whether she’s with you or not. Better she’s with two men who know about it and can keep her safe.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Dean gives in.  
“You’re doing great. She’s happy. I can see it in the way she acts,” Bobby assures, “You talk to your brother at all about this?”  
“He’s sleeping. He got hurt on the hunt. He went after the werewolf when it was attacking me after I shoved Gracie outta the way.”  
“He all right?”  
“Yeah, has a nasty gash on his chest. Was able to stitch it up myself though,” Dean replies.  
“How’s Gracilynn handling that?” Bobby asks.  
“The stitches? Fine.”  
“No, not the stitches you idjit. The fact Sam got hurt when the two of you were protecting her. You know after she didn’t listen to ya,” Bobby says.  
“Oh,” Dean says, realization dawning on him.  
“Hell, she is a Winchester. She’s probly blaming herself for Sam being hurt,” Bobby adds, thinking Dean is too, even though he didn’t say he was hurt.  
“She did seem to have a rough time with seeing Sam hurt. More than when he was hurt with the Asura,” Dean says, recalling his daughters’ behavior.  
“Looks like you have a job to do,” Bobby says.  
“Yeah…Hey Bobby?”  
“What kid?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Anytime. Just don’t make this a weekly thing,” Bobby says. Dean chuckles hanging up the phone. He puts it in his pocket and goes back into the motel room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN  
Gracilynn comes out of the bathroom, throwing her clothes on her bag. She hears talking on the other side of the door and Bobby’s name. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she leans into the door to find out what her dad is talking about.  
“I don’t know if I can do this Bobby,” Gracilynn hears her dad say. What can’t he do?  
“Maybe it’s best if Gracilynn stays with you while Sam and I are hunting.”  
Come on dad. I screwed up. I know. Please don’t dump me and take off. Gracilynn thinks desperately.   
“Bobby that was different.” Sam stirs on his bed and Gracilynn watches him to make sure he hasn’t woken up. Of course, she’s a Winchester and luck isn’t ever on their side.  
“Gracilynn? What are doing? You all right?” Sam asks sleepily, the pain medication still in his system. Gracilynn looks back at the door. She moves a little closer to her Uncle.  
“I’m fine. Just dropped something. I’m heading to bed now. Go back to sleep,” Gracilynn whispers.  
“Okay,” Sam says, watching as his niece goes to her bed. Something was wrong. She seemed…devastated? Sad? Whatever she was doing by the door it was not picking up what she dropped, that is if she did drop anything. Sam hears the motel door open and his brother comes in, shutting the door behind him. He hears Dean moving around and then eventually climbing into his bed. What were you doing Dean? And why is Gracilynn sneaking around? Sam makes a mental note to talk to both his brother and niece the next day. With their luck, whatever just happened is going to blow up in everyone’s faces.


	25. Chapter 25

“So?” Sam asks his brother the next day. Dean looks at him curiously.  
“So what?” Dean asks back.  
“You going to tell me what you were doing outside last night?” Sam asks.  
“Oh,” says Dean, “That.”  
“Yeah, that,” Sam replies, giving him a look that says Dean isn’t getting out of talking about this.   
“I called Bobby,” Dean says.  
“Okay. About what?” Sam asks. Dean looks at the bathroom where Gracilynn is taking a shower.  
“About stuff,” Dean says, “I already yelled at her about leaving the room so we don’t have to worry about it.”  
“Dean,” Sam warns, seeing through the topic change tactic, “What did you call Bobby about?”  
“I…just…I called him about Gracilynn,” Dean says, trying not to talk about it, knowing Sam was going to find a way to get him to anyways.  
“About what? Her not listening?”  
“No, not really,” Dean replies.  
“Then what?” Sam asks, but doesn’t get a response. “Dean.”  
“I don’t want to screw up Sam all right?” Dean says frustratingly.  
“Screw up what? Raising her?” Sam asks, “Dean you practically raised me, and I turned out fine.” Dean gives him a look.  
“You’re running around with a demon Sam,” Dean points out.  
“Dean,” Sam says exasperatedly.  
“Sam,” Dean says, matching his brothers’ tone. Sam sighs, giving up on that argument. Now is not the time or place.  
“You’re a great dad Dean. You’re not going to screw up. And even if you do, you’ll find a way to fix it. It’s what you do,” Sam assures him.   
“Yeah,” Dean says.  
“Seeing as how we are on the topic,” Sam says. Dean looks up at him, eyes narrowing, wondering what he’s going to say. “I think she heard part of your conversation with Bobby.”  
“What?” Dean says, fear setting in.  
“I woke up and saw her by the door. She said she dropped something but after she went to bed, you came in,” Sam explains.  
“Damn it,” Dean curses.  
There is a scream from the bathroom and Dean and Sam rush towards it. Well, Sam more or less hobbled what with his chest and all. Just before they get there, Cas appears directly in front of them. If angels could blush, Cas would be doing it. The bathroom door swings open and Gracilynn comes running out in only a towel. She almost runs into Cas and lets out another scream.  
“Cas! What the hell?!” Dean yells.  
“I am terribly sorry. I didn’t know,” Cas says.  
“Dude, did you just appear in the bathroom when my daughter was…?” Dean asks, starting to get angry.  
“I did not see anything. She was covered,” Cas assures Dean lamely.  
“Oh, well that’s okay then,” Dean says sarcastically. Cas looks mortified at the whole situation, along with Gracilynn. Dean looks over at his daughter. “Go get dressed.”  
Gracilynn doesn’t waste any time, quickly going back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
“Seriously Cas, personal space,” Dean says, “Especially when it comes to the bathroom, my daughter, and most especially my daughter in the bathroom.”  
“Of course. I will try to remember this,” Cas answers, still embarrassed.   
“Damn right you will,” Dean says, “Now did you pop in for a reason or you just being a peeping Tom?”  
“My name is not Tom. And I wasn’t peeping,” Cas says confusedly.  
“Its…you know what? Forget it. Why are you here Cas? Did you find out anything on the demons?” Dean asks. Sam stands next to him waiting. The door to the bathroom opens and Gracilynn joins them.  
“Yes, I have found out why the demons are after Gracilynn,” Cas answers.  
“So they are after her?” Dean asks.  
“Wait, demons are after me?” Gracilynn asks, coming to stand next to her father.  
“Yes,” Cas answers both at once.  
“So you gonna tell us or just stand there?” Dean asks, irritated, when Cas doesn’t continue.  
“It’s a seal,” Can says.  
“What’s a seal?” Sam finally chips in, starting to get irritated himself at Cas’ short responses.  
“Gracilynn,” Cas answers.  
“Cas!” Dean and Sam shout, annoyed.  
“Dude, what do I have to do with seals?” Gracilynn asks.  
“In order to free Lucifer, a certain number of seals have to be broken,” Sam explains.  
“Oh,” Gracilynn says, taking it all in.  
“Cas!” Dean says, trying to get Cas back on target, “How is Gracilynn a seal?”  
“The prophecy says ‘The blood of the righteous mans’ innocent must be spilt,” Cas explains.  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Gracilynn says, looking from Cas to her uncle, to her dad- who’s face has gone pale. “Dad?’  
Dean looks down at his daughter, trying to hide the fear on his face. Sam’s face only looks slightly better. He turns and looks at Cas.  
“This has to do with the first seal?” Sam asks.  
“What was the first seal?” Gracilynn asks, fear sinking in at seeing her dad and uncle’s reactions.  
“A righteous man shall break in hell,” Cas answers.  
“What does this have to do with us?” Gracilynn asks, already thinking she has an idea of the answer.  
“Your father was the righteous man,” Cas says, “And you are his innocent.”  
Gracilynn’s eyes grow wide and her face pales a little when it hits her exactly what the prophesy says. She looks to her dad and uncle. When her eyes meet Sam’s, she remembers what the demon said to her when it was possessing her teacher.  
“Does you breaking have anything to do with what that demon teacher said?” Gracilynn asks Dean. He looks at her curiously. Sam looks over at the two of them quickly, knowing this isn’t going to go smoothly.  
“What?” Dean asks, not sure he wants to know what the demon said.   
“She said you were a sinner; listed all of your sins. Like lying, having sex before you’re married. Only one didn’t make sense,” Gracilynn explains.  
“What’s that?” Dean asks hesitantly. Sam holds his breath.  
“She said torturing is a sin,” Gracilynn says, getting freaked when her dads’ face grows even paler, which seemed impossible three minutes ago. “Dad? What did she mean?”  
“I…I can’t talk about that. Not with you,” Dean chokes out. Gracilynn watches as her dad quickly looks away and forcing a swallow. Sam sees it’s time for him to step in.  
“We should head back to Bobby’s. Figure this out,” he says. The only answer he gets is Dean nodding and beginning to pack his bag. Sam gives his niece an encouraging look before following Dean’s lead. Gracilynn takes a deep breath, watching her father and uncle packing their bags. She turns to look at Cas but finds he has disappeared. She sighs, trying to push down her quelling emotions.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN  
“Dean we should stop for the night,” Sam says, looking back at his sleeping niece.  
“If we keep going we can get to Bobby’s by morning,” Dean argues.  
“Dean,” Sam sighs exasperatedly.  
“Sam,” Dean says, irritated.  
“I know what you’re doing,” Sam challenges.  
“Oh really?” Dean challenges back, “What’s that?”  
“You’re running.”  
“Looks like I’m driving to me,” Dean says, not looking at his brother, but feeling the Bitch-face directed at him.  
“She dropped it when you told her you wouldn’t tell her about what happened. She might only be fourteen, but she acts older than she is. Surprisingly,” Sam adds, earning a glare from Dean. “She won’t push it. She’ll wait for you to tell her. If you decide to tell her.”  
“She knows Sam.”  
“No, she doesn’t. She knows something happened but she doesn’t know exactly what happened,” Sam says.  
“Like you said, she’s mature for her age. I’m sure she’s put the pieces together and figured it out,” Dean says.  
“She doesn’t blame you,” Sam adds.  
“You don’t know that,” Dean counters.  
“Yes I do.”  
“How?”  
“Because I don’t,” Sam answers. The car goes silent. Dean looks at his daughter in the rearview mirror. Seeing how uncomfortable she looks, he sighs.  
“We’ll stop at the next town,” Dean says. Sam nods, knowing there’s not much else he can do. This was a conversation Dean and Gracilynn needed to have.


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m going to walk down to that corner store a few blocks down to get some coffee and food,” Sam says to Gracilynn. Gracilynn looks up at this.  
“Can I come?” she asks. Sam looks at her. He was kind of hoping the two of them would talk while he was gone. Seeing the look on his niece’s face and still hearing the shower running, he realizes this was not going to happen right now.  
“Yeah, let me just let Dean know,” Sam says, getting up and heading to the bathroom door. Gracilynn grabs her coat and waits for her uncle. Sam opens the door slightly calling into his brother.  
“Dean, I’m going to walk down to the corner store a few blocks down to get coffee and breakfast. Gracilynn’s coming with me.”  
“Okay,” Dean calls from the shower. Sam shuts the door and he and Gracilynn exit the hotel room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Can we get donuts?” Gracilynn asks her uncle as they pass a case filled with them.  
“Yeah, why not?” Sam says. The two of them pick out six donuts and begin to head over to the coffee machine.  
The front door bursts open, flying off its’ hinges and three men walk into the store. Sam’s instincts kick in and he grabs Gracilynn, pulling her down behind an aisle. They watch as the three men walk farther into the store. The cashier begins to scream at them and one of the men, a tall burly man, flicks his wrist. The cashiers’ neck snaps and he collapses to the floor. Gracilynn’s eyes grow wide. Sam grabs her and leads her towards the door.  
“Come out, come out, where ever you are,” sings the tall burly man, his eyes turning black. The other two men sneer at the mocking tone. “We know you two are in here.”  
“Uncle Sam?” Gracilynn whispers fearfully.  
“Sh,” Sam says, grabbing her arm and leading her around a few more isles to the front of the store. He sees the burly demon, obviously the leader, nod his head to the other two. They split off and begin roaming the store, in search for them.  
“An old friend of your father’s wants to see you Gracilynn,” the leader says. Sam pulls Gracilynn around so she’s looking at him, fear showing in her eyes.  
“When I say so, you run out of here as fast as you can,” Sam whispers. Gracilynn shakes her head frantically.  
“No, I’m not leaving you,” she replies quietly.   
“Yes, you are,” Sam whispers, “You get to your dad, you hear me?”  
Gracilynn nods her head reluctantly. They hear a sound around the corner. Sam shoves her behind him, looking back her, taking out a knife.  
“Get ready,” he mouths.   
The bigger of the other two demons rounds the corner. Sam lunges forward, stabbing the demon in the chest, at the same time he yells for Gracilynn to go. A light shines from the demon. Gracilynn shoves past them, running out the door as fast as she can. There is a small crowd of people beginning to form in the parking lot, having heard the door break open and the cashier’s screaming. She stops and turns, not seeing anything on her uncle. Suddenly, there is a loud explosion. Some of the bystanders scream. Gracilynn shields her head. When she looks back up, the whole place is up in flames.   
“No,” she says under her breath, then more loudly, “Uncle Sam!”  
She begins to run back to the store but is grabbed from behind by one of the bystanders. She struggles to get free but he has a firm grip. She watches the building, hoping for something, anything. A figure walks out of the building. Gracilynn holds her breath hoping it’s her uncle, but as the smoke moves in a different direction she realizes it’s the demon in charge. She begins to struggle more but the guy doesn’t let go, thinking she’s trying to go back into the building. If someone has you and won’t let go, elbow them in the stomach, then stomp on their foot her dad’s voice says in her head. Gracilynn elbows the guy as hard as she can in the stomach. She hears a loud ‘oomph’ and the guy doubles over, letting her go. She feels kind of bad; He was only trying to prevent her from getting hurt. She looks up and sees the demon begin to walk towards the crowd. Gracilynn shoves the guy out of the way, taking off in the direction of their hotel room, pushing people out of the way in her haste.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn rounds the corner to the hotel, ramming into someone. She crashes to the ground, sliding on the sidewalk, her hands and knees scraping on the sidewalk.  
“Sorry,” Gracilynn says off-handedly, standing up and running to their door. She bangs on the door, noticing the blood spots from where her hands scraped on the sidewalk, knowing her knees are just as bad. “Dad! Dad! Open up!”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean just finishes getting dressed and packing his bag when he hears an explosion down the road. He looks up, listening. He grabs his phone and keys and goes out on to the sidewalk. He looks down the road where he heard the explosion come from, seeing a cloud a smoke. His breath hitches as he realizes it’s the direction of the corner store. Dean takes out his phone and calls his brother, looking around him as he does so. The phone goes to voicemail and Dean curses. He redials his brothers’ number and makes his way to the corner of the hotel. He hears a sound behind him and he turns to look, but doesn’t see anything. Instead, he gets plowed into by someone and he crashes into the car next to him.  
“Sorry,” a girl says, fear evident in her voice. Dean straightens himself up, putting his phone in his pocket, freezing.   
“Wait a minute,” he mumbles as he hears a pounding, the same time he sees blood spots on the ground.  
“Dad! Dad! Open up!” Dean turns around quickly and sees Gracilynn pounding on their door frantically.  
“Gracie,” Dean calls out. Gracilynn spins around and sees her dad. She runs over to him, grabbing his jacket. “Gracie what’s wrong? What happened? Where’s Sam?”  
“They blew up the store,” Gracilynn says panicking as her dad mimics her hold on his jacket with hers. “Uncle Sammy was in there. He was supposed to come out, but it blew up.”  
“Gracie slow down. What are you talking about and who’s they?” Dean asks, not liking the sound of this at all.  
“The demons. They’re here. They came in the store. Uncle Sam made me run here. After I got out the store blew up. Some guy came out; I thought it was Uncle Sam but it was one of the demons,” Gracilynn explains, not calming down.  
“Okay, everthing’s gonna be fine,” Dean says, looking around, his voice betraying his fear.  
“No it’s not!” Gracilynn shouts, “Uncle Sam was still in the store when it…He’s hurt or worse because of me…again!”  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Dean says, “come on let’s grab our stuff.”  
Dean leads his panicking daughter into the room. Once inside, he turns to face her, handing her his phone, knowing he has to force himself to calm down before he can calm her down.  
“I need you to take a couple deep breathes for me; calm down,” Dean says. Gracilynn tries to do this, being only half effective, worry for her uncle taking over. Dean knows exactly how she’s feeling. He wants to run down to the store himself, but if the demons were still there and Gracie was there? Dean shakes himself, forcing his own self to calm down again for the sake of his daughter. “Take my phone. Try to call Sammy. I’ll get our stuff together.”  
Gracilynn takes the phone from her dad and tries calling Sam as Dean gathers all of their things together. He was hoping Gracilynn could get a hold of Sam because if she didn’t? He couldn’t just leave Sam, but he couldn’t take Gracie with him, nor could he leave her by herself. They were so screwed. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang. He looks up just in time to see the door bang open and a tall burly man enter the room. Before he can react, he is flung against the wall and held there by an invisible force. He hears Gracilynn shout and he looks over to see her pinned to the wall also, the demon walking towards her.  
“I swear if you touch her…” Dean growls at the demon. The demon stops in front of Gracilynn and looks back at Dean, grinning evilly.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her. In fact, that job was given to an old friend of yours,” it says. Dean looks at him confused. The demon’s grin widens at Dean. “You know, from down in the pit.”  
Dean’s eyes grow big and his face pales. Fear sets in and his blood turns to ice. Gracilynn feels the fear in her kick up a notch at her fathers’ reaction. If he was reacting like that this definitely wasn’t good, she thinks. The demons’ grin grows to an almost maniacal look, and he turns his attention back to Gracilynn.  
“He going to have so much fun with you. If you’re anything like your dad, he’ll know exactly how to make you scream,” the demon says, stroking the side of her face. Gracilynn turns her head away, trying not to look at her dad for fear of falling apart. Dean struggles against the invisible bonds pinning him to the wall, a look of pure hatred on his face.  
“I’m going to rip your lungs out!” Dean growls venomously. The demons’ grin never waivers.  
“Now that’s a great idea. I’ll be sure to tell Alastair when I hand deliver your daughter to him,” it says. The demon turns back to Gracilynn. “You ready?”  
The fear inside Gracilynn racquets up to a height she’s never experienced before. She finds herself looking for the one person that has felt safe, even though she’s told herself she wouldn’t. He eyes drift to her fathers’. Dean meets her gaze, his panic overflowing. His heart aches at the desperate plea in his daughters’ eyes. The only thought that passes through his mind being I’m going to lose her. I’m going to lose my baby girl.


	27. Chapter 27

After stabbing the demon and seeing him drop to the floor, Sam looks up to see his niece running out to the parking lot. There’s a noise behind him and he sees the second demon. He shoves the demon killing knife through the bottom of the demons’ chin. There is a flash of light and the demon drops to the floor mimicking its counterpart. Sam sees something out of the corner of his eye and he looks up to see the lead demon making its’ way to the door to go after Gracilynn. Knowing he can’t get to him before he gets outside in front of the crowd now forming, Sam puts his knife away. Holding his hand out, he begins to exorcise the demon. The demon stops, stuttering in his movement. He jerks and black smoke begins to climb out of his mouth. Suddenly, Sam loses the strength to finish, mentally kicking himself for not hooking up with Ruby the other day. The black smoke begins to pour back into the demons’ mouth and he turns to face Sam, an evil grin in place. The demon flicks his hand and Sam goes flying into the far wall. Sam cringes, feeling the pull on his not fully healed cuts on his chest. He groans, looking up as the demon sneers at him and turns towards the door again. Sam pulls himself up by a shelf next to him, fully intent on going after the demon.  
“Sam,” a voice says. Sam turns around and sees Ruby behind him. “Come on.”  
“I can’t. Gracilynn,” Sam says, pointing towards the demon walking towards the door.  
“I’ve got it taken care of,” Ruby says, grabbing Sam and dragging him out of the back. Sam sees a gas line lose and hissing on the way out. Once outside the door, Ruby lights fire to a cloth stuck in a bottle filled with alcohol. She throws it into the building and she and Sam take off running. There is a small explosion directly before a big explosion, setting the whole store in flames. Sam and Ruby fall to the ground from the force of the explosion, covering their heads. Sam looks up and back at the store, seeing the flames billowing out of the broken windows. He hears screaming and yelling from the crowd out front. Mentally, he hopes that his niece was far enough away when the explosion occurred.  
“Sam we need to go,” Ruby says. Sam looks over and sees she is already on her feet. He lithely jumps to his own feet and the two of them stealthily make their way to the front of the burning building.  
“Crap,” Sam says, looking into the crowd. Ruby looks in the same direction and sees the burly demon walking through it, towards a girl running down the street, shoving people out of her way.   
“Damn it. He wasn’t supposed to get out,” Ruby says.  
“Come on,” Sam says, running after the demon, Ruby following him. Halfway there, a fireman stops Sam in his tracks.  
“Sir, where did you two come from? Are either of you two hurt?” he asks.  
“No, we’re fine,” Sam says, trying to get past him to get to the demon before he gets to his niece.  
“Are there any more people in there?” the fireman asks.  
“No, they’re all out,” Sam says, annoyed at being stalled.  
“Sir I have a few questions to ask you,” says an officer as the fireman walks away to relay the information Sam gave him.  
“Can it wait?” Sam asks, looking for the demon but finding he has moved out of sight, “My niece is out here and I need to make sure she’s okay.”  
“Of course, but stick around for questioning,” the officer says. Sam nods his head and he and Ruby take off towards the hotel.  
Once they get to the hotel, Sam and Ruby slow down. They cautiously round the corner and creep along the wall to the room. Sam notices the door wide open just before he hears voices coming from inside of the room. Once of them is definitely his brothers.  
“I’m going to rip your lungs out!” Sam hears his brother growl with hatred. The only other times Sam had heard that tone of voice from Dean was when someone, or something, threatened him, so he knew the demon had threatened his niece somehow.  
“Now that’s a great idea. I’ll be sure to tell Alastair when I hand deliver your daughter to him,” Sam hears the demon say. Sam cringes at the thought of Alastair touching his niece. He looks around the corner cautiously as he hears the demon speak again, this time to Gracilynn. “You ready?”  
The matching looks of pure terror on his brother and nieces’ faces spurs Sam into action. As the demon gets closer to Gracilynn, Sam creeps into the room, Ruby standing guard over the doorway. Sam catches Deans’ eye, seeing the pleading look on his face. Just as the demon gets close enough to touch Gracilynn, Sam comes up behind him and stabs him in the neck.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Just as Gracilynn is about to lose it, she sees her fathers’ gaze shift to something she can’t see behind the demon. Before she knows it, a knife appears and is stabbed into the neck of the demon. The demons’ eyes glow for a minute and fades out, the demon dropping where he stands in front of her. Gracilynn finds the force holding her to the wall, disappear. The sudden freedom of her body is surprising and she falls to the floor. Just as suddenly, strong arms grab her and hold her up. She looks up and sees her father staring at her; checking her over to make sure she’s okay.  
“You okay?” Dean asks his daughter, worry clearly evident in his voice. Gracilynn tries to get her emotions under control, completely forgetting to answer her father. Dean grabs her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him. “Gracie, come on Baby, answer me. You okay?”  
“Yeah,” Gracilynn answers quietly, nodding her head and looking at her father.  
“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asks, not taking his eyes off his daughter.  
“Yeah,” Sam answers from behind Dean.  
“You sure?” Dean asks, this time looking over his shoulder, silently looking his brother over to make sure he doesn’t have any injuries.  
“Yeah,” Sam responds, looking over his brother at his niece, seeing she’s okay for himself. As soon as Gracilynn sees her uncle and that he is, in fact, okay, she hulls herself up. She runs over and slams into him, giving him a huge hug.  
“The store exploded, and you didn’t come out. I thought…” Gracilynn says into his body, trailing off.  
“I’m fine. I promise,” Sam assures, returning the hug. Gracilynn reluctantly lets go of her uncle. Hearing a noise near the door, she looks over seeing a dark haired woman standing there.  
“Who are you?” Gracilynn asks, eyeing her cautiously. Something about this woman did not seem right. She steps back closer to her father, waiting for an answer.  
“This is Ruby,” Sam says, “She’s a…friend.”  
“And he uses that term loosely,” Dean says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“Okay,” Gracilynn says, thinking about the explanation, “Why haven’t I ever heard of her? And why’d she randomly appear?”  
“‘Cause Sam knows I hate her,” Dean says, glaring at Ruby. Sam gives Dean his patented Bitch-face.  
“She came to help. She found out we were in trouble,” Sam answers.  
“Why do you hate her?” Gracilynn asks her father, then turning to her uncle, “How’d she know?”  
“I can answer both questions,” Dean says, “She’s a demon.”  
“Wait a minute,” Gracilynn says, turning to her uncle, “You’re friends with a demon?”  
“It’s a long story,” Sam says.  
“Well, you plan on telling me or do I have to wonder why you’re paling around with practically the same demon skanks that are after me? And trust me, the way my brain thinks, it ain’t heading down a clean path,” Gracilynn laughs. Dean stifles a laugh at the sarcasm, then sobers when he realizes what his fourteen year old daughter just said; Sam shoots them both a glare.  
“Can we take this on the road?” Ruby says, “It’s only a matter of time before demon back-up shows up.”  
“You mean you’re not it?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Cute,” Ruby replies, “If I didn’t know already, I’d guess you were Dean’s daughter.”  
“All right. Gracilynn get your stuff together. Ruby can you just wait outside?” Sam says. Both Gracilynn and Ruby roll their eyes, but they do as they’re told. Sam turns to his brother, who has a very amused grin on his face. “You mind not finding this so amusing?”  
“I didn’t say or do anything,” Dean says, holding his hands up in surrender.  
“It’s written all over your face,” Sam says matter-of-factly, effectively ending the conversation by gathering his things. Dean smirks and follows suit.


	28. Chapter 28

The tension in the car on the way to Bobby’s could be cut with a knife. Just an hour ago, Sam had finished telling Gracilynn about Ruby with, of course, some interjections from Dean. It was a lot to take in, and at the moment, Gracilynn is trying to sort through it all. She knows her Uncle didn’t tell her everything just by the looks and noises coming from her father during a couple parts of the story. Something tells her there is more going on between her uncle and Ruby. She looks at her uncle, trying to make out what he’s thinking. There is a movement on the seat next to her, and Gracilynn looks over. Ruby was sitting in the seat, looking out the window. Gracilynn was not happy she had to sit next to Ruby; and by the way her dad was gripping the steering wheel and kept glancing in the rearview mirror, neither was he. Although, she wasn’t sure it was more that or the fact a demon was riding in his car. Gracilynn sighs, resituates herself and stares out the window. She can feel her fathers’ eyes on her in the mirror. Gracilynn didn’t know why, but ever since Ruby showed up her stomach felt weird. Something was really wrong about her, you know, besides the fact she was a demon. It was more than that though. She didn’t know what, it was just a gut feeling.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As they pull up to Bobby’s house, Gracilynn looks out the front window. Bobby walks out onto the porch. After Dean shuts the car off, the four of them climb out. Gracilynn notices Bobby’s face darken at seeing Ruby. He makes his way down the steps and meets them halfway.  
“Dean. Sam,” Bobby says in greeting.  
“Hey Bobby,” the boys say in return. Bobby turns to look at Gracilynn.  
“You doing all right?” he asks.  
“Just peachy,” Gracilynn answers, forcing a smile.  
“Right,” Bobby says, not believing a word. Just like her daddy. “Well you might as well come in.”  
They all follow Bobby into the house, setting their bags on the floor. Dean goes over to the fridge, helping himself to a beer. Gracilynn sits in a chair at the table as Dean pops the top off his beer and sits across from her. Bobby walks over to the counter, leaning up against it and crossing his arms.   
“All right. Talk,” he says, looking at Dean and Sam.  
“Not much else to tell,” Dean says, “I told you everything last night and on the way here.”  
“I don’t mean that,” Bobby says, “I’m talking about why she’s tagging along with you guys.”  
Ruby sighs, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh, didn’t you know,” Gracilynn says sarcastically, “Apparently if a demon helps us, we become their best friends and trust them.  
“Gracilynn,” Sam warns.  
“What? Gracilynn asks, “Someone in this room isn’t the crowd favorite and it’s kind of obvious who it is.”  
“Someone’s a smartass like her daddy,” Ruby shoots back from the doorway.  
“Aw, thanks Ruby. That must’ve been really hard for you to give me such a nice compliment. Ya know, with you being a skank from hell and all,” Gracilynn says, knowing she’s pushing her buttons, but not willing to let up till her dad says so. She did not like Ruby and she wasn’t going to pretend she did.   
“One of these days that smart mouth is going to get you in trouble and neither your dad or uncle will be able to help you,” Ruby says. Gracilynn sees her dad tense up next to her, ready to attack if need be. She could only imagine the look he was giving Ruby. She was just surprised he hadn’t told her to stop yet.  
“Careful Ruby,” Gracilynn says, a slight smirk playing on her lips, “Your true colors are starting to show. Wouldn’t want my uncle to what a manipulative Bitch you are.”  
Ruby takes a step forward. Next thing Gracilynn knows, is her dad has stepped in front of her. Her uncle is between Dean and Ruby, his hand held up, stopping her. Bobby is halfway to them not sure if he should intervene or not. Not seeing this resolve on its own, Bobby makes a decision.  
“All right. Both of you need to cool down,” he says, directing the statement at both Ruby and Gracilynn.  
“She started it,” Gracilynn mumbles, although it was loud enough everyone heard it anyways.  
“Gracilynn,” Bobby warns.  
“What?” she asks, annoyed at being yelled at.  
“Stop channeling your father and grow up,” Bobby scolds. Dean’s head whips around and he glares at Bobby, who is trying not to smile.  
“They’re not going to stop coming after her,” Ruby says to the group.  
“Really?” Dean asks sarcastically.  
“Just saying, you should keep her somewhere safe. You know, where someone can watch her at all times,” Ruby adds, obviously making a jab at Dean.   
“There we go,” Gracilynn says, matching her fathers’ tone, “Put me in a pumpkin and call him Peter.”  
Now it’s Sam’s turn to try not to smile. Dean turns around and gives his daughter a ‘What the hell?’ look. Gracilynn shrugs, she didn’t know where it came from but it was the first thing that popped into her head. Dean turns around and looks at Ruby.  
“I’d say no offense, but truthfully I don’t care if I offend you,” he starts, “But you mind taking off so the family can decide what to do.”  
“Whatever,” Ruby says, “This place smells anyways.”  
Ruby turns around and helps herself out the front door. Sam lets out a sigh as Bobby leans back up against the counter. Dean runs a hand through his hair, followed by running it down his face.  
“I don’t like her,” Gracilynn states.   
“Naw, really?” asks Bobby, “Never even got that feeling.”  
“We need to talk,” Dean says.  
“About what?” Gracilynn asks, confused by the statement and look on her dad’s face.  
“Not you,” Dean says, “Just the adults.”  
“What?! You’re kidding, right?!” Gracilynn exclaims. She sees the expression on her fathers’ face, knowing he’s dead serious. “This is so unfair!”  
“Grab your stuff and bring it up to your room,” Dean says, not looking away from Bobby.  
“Um…Okay,” Gracilynn says, a completely different fear and off stomach feeling than before setting in. Gracilynn hesitantly leaves the room.  
“Dean?” Sam asks, once Gracilynn’s door has shut, “What’s going on?”  
“He’s going to have Gracilynn stay here,” Bobby says, already knowing where Deans’ mind is going.  
“What?” Sam asks, confused at the change of conversation.  
“It’s the right thing to do,” Dean says, looking from Bobby to Sam. “Ruby was right. We can’t keep an eye on her if we’re on a job. At least if she’s here, Bobby’ll always be around.”  
“You really think this is best for her?” Bobby asks.  
“I don’t know!” Dean yells, his face conveying just that, “Kinda new at the whole dad thing. All I know is I’ve tried keeping her with me and look how that turned out! It’s safer if she stays here.”  
“Dean…” Sam begins, but is cut off by the back door slamming. The three men turn and look in that direction, all three coming to the same conclusion and cursing at the same time.  
“Son of a Bitch.”  
“Crap.”  
“Balls.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She drops her bag on the bed and stares at it a moment. Something didn’t feel right. She didn’t like her dads’ tone or expression when he told her to come up here. Gracilynn looks back at her door. Making up her mind, she quietly walks over and opens the door. She slips out into the hall and creeps along the wall, hearing her family’s voices.  
“What?” she hears her uncle asks, clearly confused at whatever was just said. Gracilynn slowly sneaks down the stairs, making sure to keep close to the wall.  
“It’s the right thing to do,” she hears her father say. What’s the right thing to do? “Ruby was right. We can’t keep an eye on her if we’re on a job. At least if she’s here, Bobby’ll always be around.”  
Gracilynn stops in her tracks at hearing this. No. Please no. come on dad just let me stay with you. Gracilynn’s pulled from her frantic thoughts by Bobby’s voice.  
“You really think this is best for her?” Bobby asks.  
“I don’t know!” her father yells as Gracilynn hits the bottom of the stairs. “Kinda new to the whole dad thing. All I know is I’ve tried keeping her with me and look how that turned out! It’s safer if she stays here.”  
No way was she being ditched. Gracilynn couldn’t listen to the rest of the conversation. She takes off towards the back door, hearing her uncle say her fathers’ name right before she bursts out the door, slamming it behind her. Once outside and down the steps, Gracilynn takes off running. She needed to be anywhere; anywhere but here. Anywhere seemed to take her into the woods behind Bobby’s house. Ten minutes later, finds Gracilynn at a pond. She stops, taking in the view around her. She notices a weeping willow tree off to her right.  
“How poetic,” she mutters to herself, walking over to it. Gracilynn parts the branches and looks inside the cave-like space. Seeing it to be dry, she enters the enclosure, letting the braches fall back into place behind her. Gracilynn sits down by the tree, leaning her back on the trunk. She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on the top of her knees. She stares at the pool of water from the pond in front of her. Finally letting go of her emotions, Gracilynn feels the tears fall down her face.


	29. Chapter 29

The three men exit the back door and look around. When Dean realizes Gracilynn isn’t anywhere to be seen, he turns around and looks at Sam and Bobby, holding out his arms in frustration.  
“Where the hell is she?” Dean asks them.  
“Boy do I look like a mind reader to ya? How the hell should I know? Bobby says.  
“Where would you go Dean?” Sam asks.  
“Running off and bonding with nature while you be emo is more your thing Sam,” Dean says.  
“I seem to recall a few times you disappeared and no one was able to find you until you reappeared a few hours later,” Bobby points out. Dean looks at Bobby, not sure what to say about being called out.  
“Dean?” Sam says, getting his brother’s attention, “Where did you go?”  
“In the woods,” Dean says.  
“Anywhere specific or did you just run around galloping with Bambi the whole time?” Sam asks.  
“Technically deer don’t gallop,” Dean points out, receiving a look from Sam, “Fine, I think I know where she might be. You two look around here, I’ll go in the woods.”  
Sam and Bobby nod in agreement and understanding. Dean sighs and begins to walk away as the other two break off to look around the yard. Dean stops and turns around to face them.  
“Is it me, or have my chick flick moments been overflowing since Gracie’s been around?” Dean asks. Sam and Bobby turn around to face him.  
“Yeah, well that’s part of being a parent. Especially to a daughter,” Bobby says.  
“Besides,” Sam adds, smirking, “It’ll help you get in touch with your feminine side.”  
“Very funny Sam,” Dean says, turning back around and heading towards the woods. Sam and Bobby share an amused look and then continue on their own ways. 

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks into the clearing. He looks around, seeing only the pond in front of him and the willow tree to his left. He had found this place back when he was a kid. He was probably only ten or eleven. It was shortly after the Shtriga had attacked Sam. He was having a hard time with it and took off one day, ending up here. Normally, he wasn’t one for as he put it earlier, ‘bonding with nature’, but this place just worked. Underneath the willow tree there was an enclosed space that if you were in it, no one could see you, say if you were crying or something. Not that he ever did. Dean is taken out of his reverie by a small sound coming from the direction of said willow tree. He sighs, gearing himself up for another chick flick. Yup, definitely have met my quota on these for the next ten years. Dean parts the branches, seeing Gracilynn sitting up against the tree.   
Gracilynn notices her dad part the branches and quickly wipes her face clean of tears. No use in letting him know how much this whole thing is bothering me. She begins playing with a flower she picked from the ground next to her. Dean bites his lip, obviously seeing the quick cover up his daughter tried to pull off. He enters the enclosure and walks over to her, sitting down next to her, matching her pose.   
“So…” Dean says, not knowing how to start this one. Gracilynn doesn’t relent, just continues to fiddle with the flower in her hand. “How much did you hear?”  
“Enough,” Gracilynn says. Dean looks over at his daughter, seeing the tear tracks on her face. He looks out at the edge of the pond before him.  
“Gracie, I just…” Dean says, but Gracilynn cuts him off.  
“Don’t,” she says curtly. Dean looks back at her, confused. “I get it. This is all too much for you to handle right now. It’s easier if I stay here where you don’t have to worry about me. It’s fine.”  
“Gracie, that’s not…” Dean says, stopping at an escaped tear running down his daughters face. She angrily wipes it away.  
“I should’ve known this was too good to be true anyways,” Gracilynn says.  
“What?” Dean asks, now very confused.  
“Everyone said this would happen,” Gracilynn explains.  
“What would happen?”  
“Some said you didn’t know about me for a reason. That mom was protecting me. They said that if you knew about me, you’d be around for a while and then realize you couldn’t hack it and end up ditching me and splitting,” Gracilynn says, trying to swallow around the lump in her throat.   
“Whoa, wait a minute,” Dean says, “That’s what you think this is about?”  
Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders, tossing the destroyed flower into the grass.  
“Me not hacking it? It has nothing to do with this. Besides, if I couldn’t hack it I would’ve left a long time ago,” Dean says. “I wouldn’t give up because it was hard. It’s not what Winchesters do. It’s not what I do.”  
“Then why the hell are you leaving? Why can’t I come with you?” Gracilynn asks, emotion flooding into her words. Dean forces a swallow around his own lump in the throat.   
“It’s safer this way, Gracie,” he forces out.  
“No it’s not!” Gracilynn yells, standing up, “If you really believed that, this wouldn’t be so hard!”  
“Gracie,” Dean says, trying to calm his daughter down.  
“No!” she yells, tears falling freely now, “I don’t have anyone else. Grandpa’s a douche and grandma, well she’s with him. You and Uncle Sam are all I have left.”  
Dean bites his tongue, seeing the state his daughter is in. He feels a stinging behind his eyes as they begin to well up. Damn it. Dean tries to get his emotions under control to say something, but Gracilynn beats him to it.   
“I loved mom, still do,” she says through tears, “But being with you and Uncle Sam has been the safest I’ve felt. Ever. I just…”  
Dean looks over at his daughter when she doesn’t finish, seeing her look out at the edge of the pond, tears wet on her face. Dean forces another swallow and speaks up.  
“Just what?”  
“I just don’t want you to leave me,” Gracilynn whispers, still looking at the pond. Dean feels a tear escape and he quickly wipes it away, sniffing. Gracilynn looks over at him, silently begging him, pleading for him not to leave her.  
“I’m won’t. I promise,” Dean says, pulling his daughter in for a hug. Gracilynn wraps her arms around him, gripping him tight. Dean feels Gracilynn’s body shake from the sobs and wraps his arms tighter around her, resting his head on hers and whispering to her. “I promise.”


	30. Chapter 30

Sam storms through the bedroom door, waking Dean up in the process. Dean groans and sits up in the bed, glaring at Sam. Sam enthusiastically walks over to the bed, holding an envelope in his hand.  
“Dude, what the hell?” Dean asks. Sam hands him the envelope. Dean stares at it, taking it only after Sam impatiently shoves it at him again. “This had better be a free subscription to bustyasianbeauties.com.”   
“Remember how I said I couldn’t find them anywhere, but that I had an idea?” Sam asks.  
“Wait, you couldn’t find busty Asian beauties anywhere?” Dean asks, sleep still fogging his brain making him easily confused.  
“Dean, focus,” Sam says.  
“I’m lost,” Dean announces. Sam impatiently points at the envelope. Dean looks down and sees it’s from Gracilynn’s grandmother. An eyebrow raises and he looks up at Sam. “What’s this?”  
“I sent her an e-mail. She said she found them in Gracilynn’s old house. She figured we would need them,” Sam explains. Dean flips the envelope over and rips it open. He pulls out a note, reading it quickly. His head shoots up and looks at Sam, who is grinning. Dean pulls out the other objects in the envelope, holding them up for the two of them to see.  
“Three?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah,” Dean replies, “Said Kayla got an extra one for her to bring a friend. Guess that means you’re coming too.”  
Dean looks up at his brother, both of them grinning like they’ve won the lottery. Dean climbs out of bed, setting the envelope and objects on the side table. Dean quickly gets dressed and shoves the objects into his back pocket.  
“She up?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Sam responds, “She cooking breakfast with Bobby.”  
“What?” Dean asks, surprised.  
“Yeah,” Sam says, “Oh, and they’re singing.”  
Dean raises an eyebrow and grabbing his phone, takes off for the kitchen. Sam grins and follows after him, knowing his brother is going to have fun with this one.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks into the kitchen to see Bobby flipping pancakes and Gracilynn cooking the bacon and toast. Kenny Rogers “The Gambler” is blaring from the speakers and the two of them are singing along to the music. Dean quietly takes out his phone and begins taping the scene in front of him. Sam walks up behind him, smirking at Dean’s choice of action. The toast pops up and Gracilynn takes it out, buttering it quickly and putting it on a plate filled with toast, still singing along. Bobby puts the last pancake on the plate with the others while Gracilynn puts the bacon on another plate. Each grabs their respective plates and turn around to put it on the table, stopping in their tracks when they see the boys watching them. More importantly, Dean taping them.   
“Dad!” Gracilynn shouts, earning a chuckle from both her father and uncle.   
“That video better be gone by the end of breakfast,” Bobby threatens, setting the plate on the table. Gracilynn follows suit, glaring at her father.   
“Yeah, of course Bobby,” Dean says, then whispering to Sam, “How do we send this to your e-mail?”  
Sam grins, taking the phone from Dean, pushing a few buttons. When the video is sent, the boys join Bobby and Gracilynn at the table, piling their plates up. When breakfast is finished, everyone clears their plates, Bobby declaring because they had cooked, Dean and Sam had to do the dishes. Standing behind Dean at the sink, Gracilynn sees something sticking out of her fathers’ back pocket. She leans forwards a tad bit and gets a closer look. Her eyes suddenly widens and her head swivels around to look at her uncle. Sam grins at her, notices she had seen what was in her fathers’ pocket. Gracilynn turns back to her father. She reaches forward, quickly grabbing the objects in his pocket. Dean turns around, feeling his daughter grab what he had put there.   
“How? You…?” Gracilynn asks, not knowing what she wants to ask, “They were all sold out.”  
“Your grandma found them,” Dean says grinning, “Mailed them to me here.”  
“Really!? I can go?! You’re taking me to the AC/DC concert?!” Gracilynn yells excitedly, staring at the tickets in her hand.  
“Well, I figured with your birthday next week, I had to do something,” Dean says, smirking.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Gracilynn says, leaping into her dad’s arms, giving him a huge hug. Dean returns it, chuckling.   
“You know, Uncle Sam talked to your grandma,” Dean says.   
“Thanks Uncle Sam. You’re the best,” Gracilynn says, giving Sam an equally big hug.  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Dean protests, “I thought I was the best?”  
“Eh,” Gracilynn says smiling.  
“Just for that, I’m not deleting the video,” Dean says, smirking. Gracilynn looks over at her father. Gracilynn shoots him a devilish grin, lunging for his phone in his pocket. Dean predicts this and takes off through the house and out the door.  
“Dad! Come on!” Gracilynn yells through the house, following her dad’s route.  
“You better not have sent it to your damn e-mail,” Bobby warns, pointing at Sam.  
“Bobby, come on. This is me we’re talking about,” Sam says.  
“Yeah and Dean was a great teacher,” Bobby points out, going out to the porch to see if the daughter or father was winning.  
“That he was Bobby,” Sam whispers, looking after him, “That he was.”


	31. Chapter 31

It had been weeks since the demons had tried to kidnap her. Since her and her dad had their little heart-to-heart, not that they’ve said anything about it, because that would be so not cool. Of course, ever since her dad decided to not leave her at Bobby’s she hasn’t been out of either he or Uncle Sam’s sight. Although, more so her dads. Uncle Sam seemed to be acting a little weird, and there was definitely something going on between him and dad; she just wasn’t sure what yet. It was annoying because supposedly Uncle Sam had killed the demon, what was his name? Oh yeah, Alastair, that was after her. Gracilynn didn’t know too much of what happened during that time, no one really told her much. Just that Cas and some douche Angel named Uriel had asked dad to get information out of Alastair. Next thing she knew her dad was gone. Uncle Sam took her to Bobby’s and went out to search for him. He had said it was too dangerous for her to get involved with, considering that exact demon was after her. Not to mention during those weeks they met a prophet who, it seems, had been writing the Winchester Gospel since 2005. Yeah, dad definitely was not happy about that. And on top of all this, they find out there’s another Winchester sibling hanging around, only to find out the one they met was actually a ghoul. Dad’s been off since finding that out; don’t think the fact that gramps keeping that from him went over too well. Needless to say, between being smothered by her dad and uncle and all the stress they’ve been through, tensions were rising and they were really getting on each others’ nerves; like now, for instance. Gracilynn’s sitting on the couch, her dad on one side and her uncle on the other. She was supposed to be doing homework, but found it really hard to do so, when they were doing research practically on top of her.  
“Dude, move over,” Gracilynn says, annoyed at not having any space.  
“If I move over any further, I’ll be sitting on the floor,” Dean says, not taking his eyes off the book in front of him.  
“Then, sit someplace else,” Gracilynn complains.  
“I’m comfortable where I am,” Dean replies.  
“Uncle Sam can you please move over?” Gracilynn asks, decided to go to the less grumpy of the two.  
“Sorry shrimp, got less room than Dean,” Sam answers. Gracilynn lets out a frustrated groan. She grabs her homework and gets, not quite stomping over to her father’s bed. She drops down onto it and spreads her homework out, beginning to solve the problems. Dean lets out his own frustrated sigh as he shuts the book and sets it on the table.  
“I can’t find a single thing,” Dean says, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Don’t use all the hot water,” Sam shouts after him as Dean grabs his clothes and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later and they hear a noise from the bathroom and Dean comes back out.  
“It looks like there’s a dead rat in the drain,” Dean says.  
“What?” Sam and Gracilynn ask at the same time.  
“Look,” Dean says, going back into the bathroom. Sam and Gracilynn set their books and computer down and follow Dean into the bathroom. They look in the drain and see a wet hair stuck in the drain.  
“Dude, it’s hair,” Sam says. Dean looks at his daughter and brother. “Hey it’s not mine. It’s too light.”  
“Gracilynn,” Dean says, looking at his daughter, “You could at least take it out and throw it in the garbage.”  
“It’s just hair. It’s not like it’s gonna come alive and strangle you to death,” Gracilynn says, fishing it out and dumping it in the trash can.   
“Or you could clean up after yourself,” Dean says.  
“Coming from the guy who leaves his stubble in the sink,” Gracilynn shoots back.  
“It sticks to the sides,” Dean counters, “Right Sam?”  
“I’ve never had a problem,” Sam says.  
“Well, thank you anal retentive,” Dean says.  
“Hey, just because I don’t want to live in a pig sty…” Sam says.  
“I don’t want to live in a pig sty either,” Dean cuts in.  
“No, you both would rather live in an imaginary box that consists of me and six inches around me,” Gracilynn says.  
“No we don’t,” the boys say at the same time.  
“Dude, you’ve both been in my personal space since the demons came after me,” Gracilynn says, “It’s like you’ve taken lessons from Cas or something.”  
“Yeah because giving you space ended up in what?” Dean says.  
“Where do we begin?” Sam adds.  
“Whatever,” Gracilynn says, exiting the bathroom, “I’m gonna go do my homework.”  
“We need to get out,” Sam says to Dean.  
“You think?” Dean asks sarcastically. They sigh in aggravation and Sam follows his niece out of the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“I’m heading to school,” Gracilynn says, trying to quickly leave the room. Deans’ head shoots up.  
“What? Not without me you aren’t,” he says, getting up to get his things.  
“Dad,” Gracilynn complains, “Listen, I love you guys but you’re driving me nuts. I need my personal space. And between the two of you crowding me 24/7, I’m not getting any of it. Please just let me walk to school on my own.”  
“And what if the demons show up? Huh? You can’t fight them off yourself,” Dean argues.  
“Uncle Sam killed him, remember?” Gracilynn counters.  
“Doesn’t mean another one won’t step in his place,” Dean shoots back.  
“You guys are…” Gracilynn says, frustrated. “I am this close to hitting something.”  
“What’s going on?” Sam asks, coming into the room.  
“Dad won’t let me walk to school,” Gracilynn complains.  
“You really think that’s a good idea?” Sam asks, “What if the demons show up?”  
“You killed him remember?” Gracilynn says, groaning.  
“Another one could…” Sam starts, but Gracilynn cuts him off.  
“Take his place, I know. Dad already said that,” Gracilynn says, “Dad, Uncle Sam. Please. I really need some time to myself.”  
Dean looks at his daughter, seeing the puppy-dog look directed at both of them. Dean’s jaw tightens, trying not to give in. He looks over at his brother for back up but doesn’t like what he sees. Sam bites his tongue, simultaneously silently wondering if this is how Dean felt every time he pulls this look on him and cursing himself for teaching his niece it. He looks over at his brother, seeing he’s having just as much difficulty with not saying yes as he is; perhaps even more.  
“Gracie,” Dean starts.  
“Dad, please? I’ll text you every five minutes if I have to,” Gracilynn begs. Dean sighs, knowing he’s already lost this battle, and looks at his brother. Sam looks at him giving him a look that says, “This seriously sucks”.   
“Every five minutes,” Dean says in defeat. Gracilynn grins.  
“Thanks Dad,” she says, taking off out the door.  
“Dean?” Sam asks as the door shuts.  
“What?”   
“What just happened?”  
“You fell into your own damn trap,” Dean says as his phone beeps. He takes it out and looks at the text message, sighing in exasperation and giving his brother a look.  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“Gracilynn says she left the motel room,” Dean says, holding up his phone. Sam grins, chuckling. Dean can’t help it, he grins and chuckles himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Gracilynn did you hear about the other murder this morning?” a classmate says, coming up to her in the hall.   
“What? There was another one? When?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Early this morning. Like right before school,” she answers.  
“Bridgette, you’re sure?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Yeah,” Bridgette answers.  
“Damn, I wish we’d knew what was killing these people,” Gracilynn says.  
“Depends who you ask,” Bridgette says off-handedly. Gracilynn’s ears perk up at this.  
“What do you mean?” she asks.  
“Well, you ask the cops and they say it’s a serial killer. You ask the church people and it’s God,” Bridgette says trailing off.  
“What if I ask you? Or someone else who goes to this school?” Gracilynn asks, knowing Bridgette knows something.  
“We’d say it was the ghost of Christian Barnes,” Bridgette says.  
“Who’s Christy Barnes?” Gracilynn asks, intrigued.  
“She was a woman who lived in town. She disappeared about three months ago. No one knows where she went,” Bridgette explains.  
“So, how do you know she’s dead?” Gracilynn asks.  
“We don’t. At least not for sure. But there was no reason for her to take off. She was happy. Actually she was engaged to some guy,” Bridgette answers.  
“You know who?”  
“Ah…Gregory…Fit…Fitzler. Gregory Fitzler,” Bridgette says.  
“Thanks,” Gracilynn says.  
“No problem,” Bridgette says, beginning to walk away.  
“Oh, hey Bridgette,” Gracilynn calls out. Bridgette turns around to face her. “Why would the church people say it was God?”  
“Well, all the guys that died were drunks. Some of them only closet drunks, but drunks all the same. But they were all mean when they were,” Bridgette says. Gracilynn nods her head and Bridgette turns back around, heading to her classroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Gracilynn plows through the motel door, making her dad and uncle jump in surprise. They look up at her and see she’s panting hard, as if she ran all the way there. They are instantly on alert, standing up to face whatever evil might be around.  
“Gracie? What’s wrong?” Dean asks, worried.  
“Nothing,” she replies, trying to catch her breath. Dean looks at her, confused, then looks towards the open the door. “You guys find anything useful on the case?”  
“Uh…no, not really,” Sam answers, just as confused as his brother. The two of them share a confused look.  
“Well, I did,” Gracilynn announces proudly. The brothers turn and look at her, surprised at the announcement.   
“What?” they ask in unison.  
“I was talking to a friend at school. Come to find out there was another murder this morning,” Gracilynn starts.  
“Yeah, we heard about that. Went and checked it out. Same MO as the others,” Dean cuts in.  
“Yeah, but did you find out what they all had in common and who was doing the killings?” Gracilynn asks. The boys give her twin blank expressions. “I take that as a no. Listen. There was this chick in town named Christy Barnes. Ended up disappearing; cops never found a body. No one knew why. She was happy; engaged.”  
“Okay, so what do they all have in common?” Sam asks.  
“And what does this Christy Barnes chick have anything to do with the murders?” Dean adds.  
“Glad you asked,” Gracilynn says, setting her bag down and sitting at the table. Dean and Sam follow her lead, sitting at the table and watching her, waiting for her to answer their questions. “All of the men who died were drunks. Mean drunks. And all of these murders started when? About three months ago? That was around the same time Christy Barnes disappeared.”  
“Okay so why would she go after these guys? Besides the timeline I don’t see any real connection here. Maybe she’s not even dead. Maybe she wasn’t as happy as she made things out to be,” Dean challenges.  
“True. Maybe she wasn’t as happy as she made it out to be. You know what they say. No one really knows what happens behind closed doors,” Gracilynn agrees, “Maybe, her fiancé was a closet drunk. A mean one. Maybe they had a fight and he killed her and now she’s going after all the men that remind her of him.”  
“You got a name?” Dean asks his daughter. Gracilynn grins.  
“Dude, I’m related to the government, of course I’ve got a name,” she says, shooting a glance at Sam, who rolls his eyes. “It’s Gregory Fitzler.”

 

“I don’t know Gracie,” Dean says leaning back in his chair. Sam looks up from his computer where he was just looking up information on Gregory Fitzler. “The guy’s still alive. Not really a spirits MO to not kill the person who killed them first.”  
“Dean’s right,” Sam says, “They usually kill their killer first then go after other people.”  
“The least we can do is look into it,” Gracilynn counters, “Talk to the guy. Find out something?”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Dean says, sighing in defeat, knowing she’s right. “Let’s go then.”  
The three of them grab their stuff and head out to the Impala. Gracilynn practically skipping; ever since the demon attack and her dad let her stay, they had been letting her tag along when she wasn’t in school. You know, so they were always around, just in case. Not that Gracilynn minded; she loved working the jobs. She felt closer to her family when she did. Sitting in the back seat, Gracilynn looks out the window as the trees fly by. Deep down she knew this is what she was born to do.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Stay in the car,” Dean says as he and Sam exit the said vehicle.   
“Are you crazy! It’ll be like 90 degrees in here by the time you get done,” Gracilynn says, opening her door.  
“Dude, it’s only 65 degrees outside,” Sam says.  
“Yeah, and the car is parked in the sun,” Gracilynn points out, “You really want your daughter, niece, to be sitting in the sun in a black car, with black leather seats?”  
The boys look at each other, knowing she kind of has a point. They both sigh in resignation.   
“Fine, just don’t go wandering off. Stay near the car,” Dean says, shutting the door and following his brother up to the house.   
Sam knocks on the door and the two of them wait for it to open. Shortly after, the door does open and a tall young man, in his late twenties, with dark brown hair opens the door. Dean and Sam smile and show him their fake badges.  
“Agents Young and Johnson. Are you Gregory Fitzler?” Dean says, putting his badge away.  
“Yes,” Fitzler says, confused, “Is this about Christy?”  
“Yes it is,” Sam says.  
“I thought they closed the case. They exhausted all of their leads and were at a standstill,” Gregory says.  
“Yes, well the case was brought to our attention and the FBI has taken over. Especially with the recent deaths,” Dean explains.  
“We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us,” Sam says.  
“Of course,” Gregory says.  
“Did Christy act differently at all in the weeks up to her disappearance?” Sam asks.  
“No, she was the same as always,” Fitzler answers.  
“She didn’t seem agitated at all? Jittery?” Dean asks.  
“Well, yeah, but that’s normal,” Gregory answers.  
“What do you mean normal?” Sam asks.  
“Her and her dad didn’t get along. She hated to be around him. I hated her to be around him too,” Gregory explains.  
“Is that what your fight was about?” Dean asks, taking a stab in the dark and hoping his instincts were right. Sam looks over at him curiously.  
“Where did you hear that?” Gregory asks, surprised.  
“We have our sources,” Dean says.  
“Yes,” Fitzler responds, “Her dad had called. Said he wanted to see her. She was going to go. I couldn’t understand why she would if she hated the man, but she said he was still her father and she needed to see if he was all right. I was worried.”  
“Why were you worried?” Sam asks.  
“Well, her dad was a drunk. And when he got drunk he used to beat her. He was trashed the night he had called. I didn’t know what was going to happen,” Gregory says. Dean and Sam look at each other, a silent conversation being carried out between them.  
“Where is Christy’s dad now?” Dean asks.  
“ST. John’s Cemetary,” Fitzler answers, “He had died a couple weeks after Christy went missing.”  
Dean and Sam look at each other again, both already knowing what they needed to do next. They look back at Gregory and smile grimly at him.  
“Thanks for your time,” Sam says. Gregory nods his head, noticing Gracilynn waiting at the car.  
“I just don’t get it,” Gregory says.  
“Get what?” Sam asks. Gregory takes a breath and nods towards Gracilynn.  
“Is that one of yours’ daughter?” he asks. Dean and Sam look back at Gracilynn.  
“Yeah,” Dean says, looking at Gregory afterwards.  
“How a father can hurt his daughter like that, and not even feel bad about it,” Gregory responds, then looks at Dean, “Could you?”  
Dean looks back at Gracilynn and watches her for a second.  
“Couldn’t imagine,” he says, quietly. Sam watches the wheels in Dean’s head turning. He looks back at Gregory and smiles.  
“Thanks again for your time,” he says to Gregory, shaking his hand and heading towards the car. Dean shakes Gregory’s hand himself and follows his brother towards the Impala.  
“Find anything out?” Gracilynn asks, climbing into the car with her family.   
“Yeah, looks like we have to do a little research on dear old dad,” Dean says, starting up the car and pulling onto the street.


	33. Chapter 33

“Find anything?” Dean asks Sam as he sits down at the table and puts his phone next to him.  
“Yeah, actually, I did,” Sam answers. “Supposedly, Jonathon Barnes was a pivotal member of society. He donated to a lot of different places. And I guess even then he still had money left over to donate to his liquor cabinet. There are tons of articles on here about him. All of them good. Then, they get into Christy’s disappearance and how the cops were questioning him, but they never found anything.”  
“Well, I found out something too,” Dean says, “Called a close friend of Christy’s. She said that it didn’t seem like the cops looked into Barnes too hard. She figured it was because he donated all that money to the town. She believed it was him all along, still does. She knew all about him being a closet drunk and how he would hit Christy when he got plastered. She believes daddy dearest got a little too rough one night and hit her too hard. Killed her then buried the body in the yard some place.”  
“It’s as good a place as any,” Sam says, closing his laptop, “We want to go now before it gets dark?”  
“Yeah,” Dean says, getting up. Sam follows his lead. “Gracie, let’s go.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“I can’t believe we found crap,” Gracilynn says, entering the motel room.  
“Guess the cops looked after all,” Sam says.  
“Or they were just lucky,” Dean says, dropping onto his bed.  
“So, where else could he have hidden the body?” Gracilynn asks.  
“I’ll have to keep looking. See if I can find anything else,” Sam says, sitting at his computer at the table. There’s a thump as Dean falls back onto the bed, lying down his arms over his head, eyes closed. Gracilynn watches him for a minute then sits across from her uncle.  
“It’d have to be some place he had control over. Otherwise someone would have found something by now,” she says.  
“Not if he buried her in a field or something,” Dean says in disgust.  
“I think Gracilynn’s right,” Sam says, “If it was anywhere else in the town I think someone would have spotted something out of place; like a fresh mound of dirt. If Jonathan Barnes was as big a person in the town as the papers make him out to be, everyone would’ve been looking for anything out of the ordinary. Some would’ve even made innocent things into a lead.”  
“So, look into the dad again. See if he owned any other property. Or at someone in the family,” Dean says.   
“Way ahead of you bro,” Sam says, typing into his computer. About ten minutes later, a grin appears on Sam’s face. “Jonathan Barnes purchased a cabin up in the woods just outta town five years ago. My bet is he dumped the body there.”  
“Let’s go then,” Gracilynn says, getting up and ready to leave. Dean sits back up.  
“What’s your hurry. It’s already dark out, not much we can see up there now,” Dean says.  
“You know, there are these new inventions call flashlights,” Gracilynn says, grabbing their bag of tools and walking out the door.  
“Ya know, sometimes I really hate that she’s developed my sense of humor,” Dean says.  
“And sarcasm,” Sam adds, “Oh, and stubbornness. And antagonism. And being a smartass. And your temper. And…”  
“Dude, are you done?” Dean asks, annoyed.  
“How much time do we have?”  
“I guess we’re leaving now,” Dean answers, getting up and walking towards the door.  
“Then I guess I have to be.”  
“Bite me Sam.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls the Impala up the dirt driveway to the front of the cabin, which looked more like a log mansion. The three Winchesters look up at in through the windshield in awe. Sam makes the first move, opening the door and climbing out of the car. Dean breaks out of his trance at hearing the door open, looking over at his brother and exiting the car himself. Dean peers in the back window, seeing his daughter still checking out the house. He knocks on the window, causing her to jump slightly. He smirks as she looks over at him, giving him a dirty look. Dean opens the door and Gracilynn climbs out the car herself. Sam grabs the bag from the backseat and the three of them stand in front of the house in a line, looking around.   
“Sam you go right. Gracilynn you come with me,” Dean says, handing each of them a shot gun he had retrieved from the trunk. They accept them and Dean hangs onto his own gun, leading Gracilynn off to the left as Sam makes his way to the right. “Yell if you see anything.”  
Dean and Gracilynn sneak around the side of the building, hoping to find anything that might hint that there is a body buried there. Not seeing anything on the side of the cabin, they move their way to the backyard, Dean making sure Gracilynn is behind him at all times, much to her annoyance. Once in the back of the house, they begin searching diligently. Gracilynn breaks off and heads towards the outskirts of the yard, feeling her fathers’ glare on her back for doing so. Dean decides to drop this fight and looks around near the house, still keeping an eye on his daughter as he does so. Gracilynn moves the bushes around and shines a flashlight on the ground. She notices a shed to her right and makes her way over to it. She walks around it, shining her flashlight on the ground around it. The light hits an area of disturbed dirt and she crouches down to take a look. Grass was starting to grow, but it was definitely way shorter that the rest of the ground around it and there was also dirt patches.  
“Dad!” Gracilynn shouts towards her father. Dean looks up and sees his daughter checking out an area near a shed. There is a noise to his right and he sees Sam appear from the side of the house. Dean whistles, getting Sam’s attention and then nods his head towards the shed. The brothers make their way over to Gracilynn and check out the area for themselves.  
“Think it might be the spot?” Sam asks.  
“Looks like it,” Dean says, setting the bag down next to him. “I’ll keep first watch, you two can dig.”  
“What?!” Gracilynn asks, surprised.  
“Hey, you want to hunt, you have to do everything. Including digging up the bodies,” Dean says, smirking at his daughter. Gracilynn sighs in annoyance.  
“Fine,” she says, picking up a shovel and beginning to dig, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“And you think we do?” Dean says, shining the flashlight at the ground so Gracilynn and Sam see where they are digging.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A couple hours later finds Sam and Gracilynn keeping watch and Dean digging. Gracilynn is holding the flashlight into the hole so her father can see where he is digging while Sam is keeping a look out for the spirit. Dean hits something soft, recognizing a blanket of some sort. He looks up at Sam and Gracilynn.  
“You find her?” Gracilynn asks.  
“Think so,” Dean says, looking back down at the dirt in front of him. He digs a little more until he has uncovered a human sized bundle. There is a sound above him and he looks up, noticing Sam and Gracilynn heard it too. They look around them trying to see what it was. Suddenly, to their right a female figure appears. Sam raises the gun to shoot her but before he does so, the spirit sends him flying through the air and into a tree. There is a second thump and, looking over, Sam sees his niece fall to the ground herself.   
Dean sees Sam and Gracilynn start as they see something to their right. Sam brings up his gun but ends up flying through the air, Gracilynn following after him. Dean sees a spirit float by the hole towards his brother and daughter. Quickly, Dean climbs out of the hole and rummages through their bag, trying to find the salt and lighter fluid. Finding it he yanks them out, looking up a minute to see how his family is doing.  
Sam looks up as the spirit floats towards them. He reaches for his gun but can’t seem to find it. He looks behind the spirit, seeing Dean hop out of the hole and begin rummaging through their bag. Looking back at the spirit, he sees she’s directly in front of him. Gracilynn also notices this and grabs her gun which has fallen a few feet from herself. Pointing it at the spirit, she pulls the trigger, dissipating the spirit.   
Once he sees the spirit disappear, Dean begins pouring the lighter fluid onto the body, followed by the salt. Grabbing his Zippo, Dean intends to light it up only to have the spirit appear next to him, startling him enough to drop it. Next thing Dean knows is he is flying through the air himself, joining his brother on the ground. Sam finally sees where his gun is and intending on grabbing it, begins crawling towards it. The spirit disappears from the hole and reappears in front of the boys, shoving their bodies against their respective trees.  
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean mutters at the force shoving into him. Gracilynn realizes she’s the only one who can reach the hole and begins army crawling towards it, not wanting the spirit to see her. Once there, she glances behind her, seeing the spirit dealing physical blows to her father and uncle, without ever actually touching them. She frantically searches the ground for the Zippo she saw her father drop, finally seeing it under a piece of wood. She grabs it and crawls the foot to the hole. Looking up at her family, she lights the Zippo and holds it over the body.  
“Hey, asstard!” she yells, waiting for her to look her way. Once she does, Gracilynn smirks at her, dropping the Zippo into the hole, “Sayonara Bitch.”  
The body goes up in flames as the spirit of Christy Barnes makes a run at Gracilynn, going up in flames herself as Gracilynn covers her face. Once the spirit is gone, Gracilynn looks up and over at her dad and uncle, seeing them slowly get up on their feet. They look back over at her and the three of them sigh in relief.   
Getting their things together, the trio makes their way back to the car. Dean throws the bag into the trunk and goes back over to the drivers’ seat, standing there for a moment, fingering his keys. He looks up at his brother across from him and then over at his daughter standing next to him.  
“Army crawling huh?” Dean asks her.  
“Hey, it works in the movies,” Gracilynn says.  
“Yeah, good thing you’re such a midget,” Sam says smirking, “The spirit wasn’t able to see you.”  
“Aw, thanks Uncle Sasquatch, that means a lot,” Gracilynn says, sarcastically.  
“Shorty,” Sam counters back.  
“Ginormo.”  
“Little person.”  
“Stretch,” Gracilynn shoots back, following her dad’s lead and climbing into the car.  
“Munchkin,” Sam says, climbing into the Impala himself.  
“Yeti.”  
“Undersized,” Sam counters as Dean starts up the car, shaking his head.  
“Overgrown.”  
“Peewee.”  
“Gigantor.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Funsize,” Sam says as they pull up to their motel room.  
“Beanstalk,” Gracilynn counters as they all get out of the car. Dean sighs, having heard every tall and short name in the book all the way back from the cabin.  
“Oompa Loompa,” Sam says grinning.  
“That’s a good one,” Gracilynn says, giving her uncle credit. Gracilynn thinks and then a grin crosses her face, “Melman.”  
“Sm…Wait, what?” Sam asks, thrown off guard, “Who is Melman?”  
“That’s just something you’ll have to find out,” Gracilynn says, entering the room. Sam looks over at his brother.  
“Who’s Melman?”  
“I don’t know,” Dean says, shaking his head and following after his daughter.  
“Dude, seriously,” Sam exclaims, following his family into the motel room “I am not getting outsmarted by a fifteen year old.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Got it!” Sam yells from in front of his computer the next morning. Gracilynn looks up from her textbook and Dean’s head peek out from the bathroom door, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, brushing his teeth.  
“Got what?” Dean asks, not bothering to take the toothbrush out.  
“He’s the giraffe from Madagascar,” Sam exclaims with a satisfied grin. Gracilynn smirks and goes back to her textbook. Dean gives him a confused expression.  
“Who’s the giraffe from Mada-whatever-it-is?” Dean asks.  
“Melman,” Sam answers. Dean’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“Dude,” Dean says, disappearing to spit into the sink and then reappearing at the door, “You seriously looked it up?”  
“It was bothering me,” Sam says, shutting down his computer.  
“Wow, imagine that, something bothering Uncle Shaq,” Dean says, shooting a smirk at his daughter, who returns it. Sam shoots them both a Bitch-face. Dean disappears back into the bathroom to clean up. Shortly after, Dean reappears and heads over to his bag to put his things away, tripping over Gracilynn’s bag in the process, knocking items out.   
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean mutters, bending down and shoving things back into the bag. He picks up a blue box and stares at it a minute, then looks up at his daughter, shaking the box, “Dude.”  
Gracilynn looks up from her textbook yet again and over at what her father is holding up, her face turning slightly pink. Sam looks up as well and notices the box his brother is holding. He smirks and sits back in his chair, knowing he’s going to enjoy this conversation. Well, as long as he’s not brought into it.  
“What is this?” Dean asks, already knowing the answer.  
“What does it look like?” Gracilynn asks in return, starting to feel awkward.  
“It looks like a box of tampons?” Dean says, forcing out the last word.  
“Then, I guess that’s what they are,” Gracilynn says.  
“There a reason you have them?”  
“Yeah, it’s called puberty,” Gracilynn shoots back. Dean makes a face.  
“You…I thought you’d have a couple more years,” Dean says.  
“It usually happens between the ages of thirteen and fourteen dad, sometimes earlier, sometimes later,” Gracilynn explains, looking back at her textbook.  
“This is just gross,” Dean says, giving a very disgusted look to the box, which turns into almost a death glare.  
“Tell me about it. And I’m the one who has to go through it,” Gracilynn says, not looking up.  
“I wasn’t talking about that, although that is gross. But these…dude who wants to stick a…well, a stick up their…well, up that? Dean asks, not really wanting an answer and throwing the box in his daughters’ bag.  
“No one, but it’s the lesser of two evils. It’s either a stick or practically wearing a diaper,” Gracilynn says. Dean makes another face.  
“You couldn’t have been a boy?” he asks not very seriously.  
“Well, maybe you should’ve told your boys with an X to hang back and your boys with a Y to go full speed ahead,” Gracilynn says, looking up at her father, trying to be serious. Sam stifles a laugh.  
“Shut up Sam,” Dean says as his phone begins ringing. Dean searches through his pockets, pulling out his phone. Checking the caller ID, he furrows his eyebrows, giving his brother a look.  
“Cas?” he asks, “Uh, well, yeah we just fini…Where? We can be there by tonight. What’s going on? What do you need to talk to us about? Dude, just tell…All right, we’ll be there.”  
Dean hangs up his phone, looking over at his brother. Sam watches him, wondering what was going on. Having heard the one-sided conversation, Gracilynn was also curious, watching what her father was going to do next.  
“We have to go. We need to meet Cas. He says he has something to tell us but he can’t tell us over the phone,” Dean explains.  
“Why not?” Sam and Gracilynn ask curiously, following Dean’s lead in gathering their belongings.  
“All he said was it wasn’t safe,” Dean says, picking up his back and heading out the door. Sam and Gracilynn look at each other, knowing this wasn’t good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show, Cas visits Dean in his dream but that didn’t work with my story so I had to change it a little. The next few chapters are going to be based on the last 3 episodes. Basically, I’m going to be hitting the important parts of each episode and they will all be from Gracilynn’s perspective. I figured, we have all seen the episodes numerous times and we all know how the boys feel throughout these last few episodes, I wanted to give you guys a look into how Gracilynn feels during everything. The only problem, is I have to actually find the time to go back and rewatch the episodes and write down important conversations and things. So the next few chapters might take a little longer to update.


	35. Chapter 35

Things had gotten bad; very bad. So bad they were spinning out of control and dad had no clue what to do. I could see him desperately grasping for some sort of ledge to hang on to before the damn rope broke and both he and Uncle Sam fell to the rocky ground below. And Uncle Sam? Well, he thought the rope was fine; it wouldn’t be until his body hit the ground or dad was able to find that ledge to hang on to that he’d realize just how bad a predicament he put everyone in. Me? Well, I was at the top of the cliff trying to hang onto the quickly fraying rope in hope to stop them from falling knowing the whole time, I couldn’t save one of them let alone both of them. The only people who could save them, was themselves. So, here we are driving in the car. Dad and Uncle Sam in the front seat and me in the back.   
This whole job with Cas disappearing and having to deal with his host, Jimmy Novak and his family? It was, well, it was disturbing. I found out so many things that had been going on that I never even picked up on. Come to find out Uncle Sam has some psychic mojo going on where he can exorcise demons with his brain. That threw me for a loop. And I found that out on accident; picking up pieces of conversation from demons and when dad called Uncle Sam out on it in the car. It kind of creeped me out a little. Dad ended up talking to me about it earlier, and I did pick up on the fact that it creeped him out too.   
Then, we find out the demons took Jimmy’s family, possessing his wife. We went to go save them only to get caught. Dad was kind of mad…okay, so he was really mad. I was supposed to stay in the car, and well, I didn’t. Ended up getting caught right along with them. Thought we were all going to die there for a minute but Cas came back in Jimmy’s daughter Claire and took care of some demons, while Uncle Sam…  
Wasn’t sure if I was seeing things, but the look on dad’s face when he saw Uncle Sam slit one of the demons throats a little and then…drink its’ blood? Well, I knew I wasn’t seeing things then. I look over at Uncle Sam in the passenger seat. How could he do something like that? I mean, it’s freakin’ demon blood. Nevermind, I know why he would do that. It’s because of that Bitch Ruby. I love my uncle…I really do, but seeing what he did back there? It really scared me. I just…I just want to know what happened to the Uncle Sam that helped me with my homework and joked around with me and …didn’t drink demon blood.   
On top of all this, we don’t even know what Cas wanted to tell Dad. Cas, it seems, is back on heaven’s side. Never thought I would think of heaven being on a bad side, but it practically is. Cas went all robot on us and took off. Of course, Cas got back into Jimmy’s body so Jimmy’s family is fine. Well, as fine as they’ll be after all of this.  
“Alright, let’s hear it,” Uncle Sam says. I look up to see what is going to happen. I know dad was talking to Bobby earlier when Uncle Sam was in the shower. I couldn’t hear anything but dad sounded desperate.  
“What?” dad asks.  
“Drop the bomb man. You saw what I did. Come on stop the car. Take a swing,” Uncle Sam returns.  
“I’m not gonna take a swing,” Dad says, void of emotion. Which is kind of weird. I know he doesn’t show emotion, but you can still hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. This time…there’s nothing. Almost like he shut down.  
“Then scream, chew me out,” Uncle Sam says. It was almost as if he was practically begging Dad to do something.  
“I’m not mad at you.”  
“Come on, you’re not mad?” Uncle Sam asks.  
“Nope,” Dad replies.  
“Right. Look just let me explain myself…” Uncle Sam begins.  
“Don’t,” Dad cuts him off, “I don’t care.”  
“You don’t care?” Uncle Sam asks. Not sure what dad meant by that. Don’t think Uncle Sam did either.  
“What do you want me to say? I’m disappointed? Yeah I am. But mostly I’m just tired man. I’m done. I am just done,” Dad says. Okay, this conversation was starting to get scary. Not scary like I’m hanging off a cliff with a pool full of rats under me, but scary like, the prize fighter looks as if he’s going to give up, lay down, and play dead scary. Uncle Sam’s phone rings. Thank God, because I don’t know if any of us were going to be able to handle where this conversation was going to go. Dad looks in the rearview mirror at me, catching my eye. I hold his look for a moment as Uncle Sam answers his phone, realizing its Bobby. I bite my lip but turn towards the window to my left. I look up at my dad again when I hear him talk.  
“What’d he say?”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When we get to Bobby’s, I know something’s up. Besides the fact that dad is way too quiet for being himself, he and Bobby kept sharing looks behind Uncle Sam’s back. Bobby leads all of us downstairs to the panic room where, supposedly, there are demons. I follow after them, only dad keeps me behind him at all times.   
“Go on inside. I want to show you something,” Bobby says to Dad and Uncle Sam, although it seems like he was only talking to Uncle Sam.  
“All right. So, uh, what’s your big demon problem?” Uncle Sam asks as he enters the panic room. Dad gives me a slight nudge away from the door. I look at him curiously but move back nonetheless.  
“You are. This is for your own good,” Bobby says. I look at him quickly as he and dad shut the panic room door behind Uncle Sam. I watch, not really sure what to think at this point.   
“Guys? Hey,” Uncle Sam says as Bobby shuts the window and he and dad share a look I can’t quite decipher. “Guys, this isn’t funny. Guys? Hey? Guys.”  
Dad and Bobby make their way upstairs but I can’t seem to make my legs move to follow them. I find myself staring at the panic room door, listening to my Uncle beg his big brother to let him out. I want to run over and let him out myself, but I also know that my dad wouldn’t do this to his own brother unless he thought it was the right thing to do. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump slightly, looking up to see my dad looking at me. I glance back at the door but then look back at my father as he starts to talk.  
“Come on Gracie,” he says quietly, squeezing my shoulder as this time he slowly walks up the stairs, waiting for me to follow him. I glance back at the panic room once more before I quietly follow him up the stairs.  
Things most definitely have gotten so bad they were out of control. Something tells me that rope Uncle Sam believes is strong is going to break, the ledge dad desperately seeks will crumble beneath his fingers, and the rope I desperately cling to will slip through my fingers.


	36. Chapter 36

I hate being right. That rope? Yeah, it broke. And dad and Uncle Sam fell, saved only by the miracle dad was able to find a ledge on the way down to grasp on to. Uncle Sam thinks everything is okay; that we’ll all be okay. And I’m peering over the cliff, hanging on to a frayed and broken rope in one hand, completely freaking out because my family is too far down for me to help them in any way.   
And now, here we all are, sitting in Uncle Bobby’s library, listening to Uncle Sam scream for our help; begging us to come down and let him out. Dad’s leaning on the door frame; Uncle Bobby sitting at his desk. I watch them both from the couch, curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around my knees, chin on top. Dad was lost; had no clue if what he was doing was right but has no clue how else to help Uncle Sam. Uncle Bobby just…well, he doesn’t know what to do either. The screams are the worst. Hearing Uncle Sam scream for dad; I know it’s tearing away at him to hear it. It tears at me and he’s not even screaming for me. Dad looks up at Uncle Bobby.  
“How long is this gonna go on?” Dad asks Uncle Bobby.  
“Here let me look it up in my demon detox manual. Oh, wait no one ever wrote one…” Bobby answers and dad sighs, “No telling how long it’ll take. Hell, or even if Sam’ll live through it.”  
I look up at hearing Uncle Bobby say this. The phone rings simultaneously and Bobby goes over to answer it. Uncle Sam can’t die. I mean, I know he is making some really messed up choices but he can’t leave us. He can’t leave dad. He can’t leave me.  
“Suck dirt and die Rufus. You call me again I’ll kill you,” Uncle Bobby says into the phone.  
“What’s up with Rufus?” dad asks.  
“He knows,” Uncle Bobby answers as the phone rings again and he answers it, “I’m busy so this had better be important.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“The news ain’t good,” Uncle Bobby says, holding a paper out to dad. I still watch from my position on the couch.   
“This is what Rufus called about? Key West sees ten species go extinct,” dad says, reading the paper.   
“Yup, plus Alaska. Fifteen men fishing crew. All stricken blind. Cause unknown. NY teacher goes postal. Locks the door. Kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked ‘em up. It’s no doubt about it. Their all seals. Breaking. Fast,” Uncle Bobby returns, explaining further.  
“How many are left?” dad asks, glancing at me. I try to hide my fear at this whole predicament, waiting for some answers.   
“Who knows. It can’t be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?” Bobby asks.  
“You tell me,” dad answers.  
“I’m just wondering…” Uncle Bobby says, trailing off, looking a little nervous. I can’t help but notice the lack of sarcastic humor, the tension in the air growing thicker.  
“What?” dad asks.  
“The Apocolypse being nigh and all. Is now really the right time to be having our little domestic drama of ours?” Uncle Bobby asks.   
“What do you mean?” I look over at dad, wondering the same thing myself.  
“Ah, I don’t like this any more than you do. But Sam can kill demons. He’s got a shot at stopping Armageddon,” Bobby answers. My head snaps to look at Uncle Bobby. He couldn’t be serious. What’s right about Uncle Sam drinking demon blood? Why would we even want to risk it?  
“So what? Sacrifice Sam’s life? His soul for the greater good? Is that what you’re saying? Times are bad so let’s use Sam as a nuclear warhead?” Dad argues. I guess dad feels the same way.  
“Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I’m saying is maybe he’s here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much,” Bobby answers. I look to dad, who looks as if he is barely holding on right now. Yup, either dad’s fingers are gonna get weak or the ledge is gonna crumble beneath them. One way or another, he and Uncle Sam are gonna fall.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I’m sitting on the window ledge up in my room, looking out the window. Dad had sent me to bed; he could tell the screams were starting to really get to me. I wasn’t complaining; it’s harder to hear them up here. My gaze shifts as I see my dad move in the yard. He had been out there for nearly two hours, screaming at the top of his lungs for Cas. It was heartbreaking to watch. I mean the way dad was carrying himself? Not his usual cocky, kick-ass demeanor. He just looked so desperate. Heartbroken. Lost. I’ve never seen him like this and it was kind of scaring me. I look up when I see dad walking towards a guy. I look a little closer and notice it’s Cas. It’s about freakin time. Way to make my dad scream his head off for two freakin hours. I watch the conversation between them, seeing the tension in my dad’s shoulders, knowing what they’re talking about isn’t unicorns and rainbows. I find myself drifting off to sleep, the last few days events wearing me out. I try to fight it, wanting to know what my dad and Cas are talking about, but the pull is too strong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next morning I find myself tucked away in my bed. I roll over and look around but don’t see anything that would hint at who moved me from the window-seat to my bed. I crawl out of bed and get dressed, making my way downstairs. I automatically hear the screams from the basement, but on top of that I hear my dad and Uncle Bobby talking in the library.  
“Now, correct me if I’m wrong. But you willingly signed up to be the angels bitch?” I hear Uncle Bobby ask, “I’m sorry. You prefer sucker. After everything you said about ‘em. Now you trust them?”  
“Come on give me a little credit Bobby. I’ve never trusted them less. I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan,” I hear my dad respond heatedly as I round the corner and enter the library quietly.  
“Well, then why in the hell are you…”  
“Because what other option do I have! It’s either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?!” my dad yells at Bobby. I stand off to the side, watching the conversation, well, argument?, before me.   
“I see your point,” Bobby says quietly.  
“You hear that?” my dad asks, tilting his head. Uncle Bobby and myself both listen carefully.  
“That’s a little too much nothing,” Uncle Bobby says, the same time I realize the screaming has stopped. Dad and Uncle Bobby rush past me and towards the basement.  
“Stay here,” Dad hastily says to me as he disappears down the stairs. I follow anyways. He’s my Uncle too; I should be able to make sure he’s okay as well. Halfway down the stairs, I hear my dad talking.  
“What if he’s faking it?”  
“Do you really think he would?” I get to the bottom of the stairs and turn the corner, seeing my dad and Uncle Bobby looking through the window.  
“I think he’d do anything,” my dad answers. Suddenly, there’s a loud bang from inside the panic room. I find myself jerk at the sudden noise and my dad and Bobby look at each other.  
“That ain’t faking,” Uncle Bobby says as the two of them rush into the panic room.  
“We’re going to have to tie him down for his safety,” Uncle Bobby says as I walk up to the doorway, seeing my dad and Bobby holding a convulsing Uncle Sam down to the bed. Dad just stares at Uncle Sammy. “Dean! You with me? Dean!”   
Dad snaps out of his daze and looks up at Uncle Bobby. I stare unblinkingly at my uncle, still convulsing on the bed before me. I swallow around a lump in my throat, not knowing what’s going on, but knowing it isn’t good.  
“Before he has another fit,” I hear Uncle Bobby say to my dad. I look up in time to see my dad answer him.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s get it over with,” he says.   
I don’t know what was harder, my dad tying down his younger brother to the bed, or having to watch him do it. I think dad sees the ledge crumbling just as I do.


	37. Chapter 37

I look up at the clouds from where I’m lying on the hood of the Impala. I would’ve gone out to the Willow tree but didn’t want to be too far from…everything. Besides, this just felt…secure. I hear footsteps walking towards me and without looking, I know its dad. With my luck, he’s prolly coming out to check on me after seeing the whole, my-uncle-flinging-through-the-air-and-up-against-walls-having-a seizure episode. Definitely don’t want to talk about it. At least neither will dad. Well, I’m pretty sure he won’t want to. He climbs up onto the hood and lies down next to me, gazing at the clouds himself. I become intrigued by the hole in my jeans, really hoping he won’t push this whole issue. I can feel his eyes on me, watching me, waiting for some kind of sign that I’m not okay. I make sure I don’t show anything remotely close to that; he already has too much on his plate. I hear him shift next to me, knowing he’s prolly gonna start talking now.  
“So…” he says, not saying much more.   
“So…” I reply, not biting the bait. I sure as hell don’t want to talk about this so no way am I gonna make it easy for him. I hear him sigh next to me, knowing he knows exactly what I am doing.   
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine,” I reply, still picking at the hole in my pants.  
“You sure?”  
“Yep.”  
I feel him look at me again. I know he doesn’t believe me. I know he knows I know he doesn’t believe me. Wow…I really need to stop thinking. I hear a sigh, then, realize it’s me.   
“So, the whole watching your space cadet uncle slamming into walls and convulsing thing didn’t bother you at all?” he asks. Dammit, why does he have to push the damn issue?  
“Wow, convulsing? Big word dad,” I reply, trying to artfully change the subject.   
“Stop trying to change the subject,” he replies. Great, I’m oh for two. Why the hell can’t I get outta this? He’s still looking at me, waiting for me to answer his question.  
“Like I said, I’m fine,” I reply.  
“Of course you are,” he says, obviously not believing me.  
“You really want to talk about this?” I ask. “I mean it happened. We can’t change it. And we can’t change the fact I saw it. I’m dealing. So can we please just drop it?”  
Now it’s my dad’s turn to sigh. I have still yet to look at him. I’m pretty sure that if I did, I’d prolly cave and tell him everything. He seems to have this affect on me. It must be a dad thing because I had no problem lying to my mom. Maybe it was because I felt like I had to protect her. I mean she loved me and took care of me, but I think I did more of the protecting than she did. With dad…I don’t know. No matter how much you want to protect him and try to protect him, he just always has the air about him that sends off an overprotective vibe. I realize dad’s talking to me and I shake out of my reverie.   
“Why is it you always seem to do whatever the hell you want? Even when I tell you not to?” he asks.  
“It must run in the blood,” I say, finally looking at him. He chuckles to himself. “What?”  
“Dad always told me I was gonna be screwed if I ever had a kid. Said he was gonna be just like me,” dad explains.  
“He?” I ask.  
“Yeah, well it would’ve been a hell of a lot easier if you were a guy,” he says, smirking.   
“Right,” I says, returning the smirk. Dad nudges my shoulder and climbs off the car. I feel a little lighter, not much but slightly. I climb off the car and follow him into the house, forcing myself to be ready for what lies ahead.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“I’m going to ask one more time. You’re absolutely sure we’re doing the right thing?” Bobby asks. I look up from the table I’m sitting at where I’m forcing myself to eat a sandwich.  
“Bobby you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him,” dad replies. I swallow, forcing the food down around a lump in my throat. Naturally, because I was trying not to think about that, dad had to bring it up.  
“Naw it isn’t. We are,” Bobby says. My head shoots back over to Uncle Bobby. What?  
“What?” dad asks the same time I think it.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t bite my tongue any longer. We are killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn’t working. If he doesn’t get what he needs. Soon. Sam isn’t gonna last much longer,” Bobby says, looking directly at dad. Dad stares at him; I stare at dad, waiting for him to answer.  
“Gracie, go upstairs to your room,” he says quietly.  
“No,” I say as respectfully as I can. Dad looks over at me, surprised. “He’s my family too.”  
I can see dad biting the inside of his cheek. Uncle Bobby just watches, waiting for someone to say something else. Dad finally sighs in defeat and turns back to Uncle Bobby, shaking his head.  
“No, I’m not giving him demon blood. I won’t do it.”  
“And if he dies?” Uncle Bobby asks. My head swivels back to Uncle Bobby at this question. God, I’m gonna get whiplash. I can feel someone watching me and I turn to see dad looking at me. I force a swallow around the ever growing lump in my throat. Dad seems to do the same and looks back at Uncle Bobby.  
“Then at least he dies human,” Dad says. There is a sharp intake of breath; Dad flinches ever so slightly and I realize it was me who did it. Dad looks as if he is breaking apart from the inside out.  
“I would die for him in a second. But I won’t let him do this to himself. I can’t,” he says, not sure if it’s more for Uncle Bobby, me, or himself, “I guess I found my line. I won’t let my brother turn into a monster.”  
Awesome. And there goes the ledge.


	38. Chapter 38

I’m lying in bed, debating whether or not it’s worth it to risk waking up further by traveling to the bathroom or if I should hold it till the morning. The urgency of my bladder makes the decision for me. I sigh in irritation and climb out of bed, making my way across the room to the door where I open it quietly. Entering the hallway, I look down the stairs, knowing my dad and Bobby have probably passed out in the library. I enter the bathroom and do my business. After washing my hands I exit the bathroom, taking another glance down the stairs when I think I see movement. I narrow my eyes and decide to check it out. Slowly I make my way quietly down the stairs, keeping close to the wall. I enter the hallway and peer into the library, seeing two figures lying down. Okay, so not dad or Uncle Bobby. I look back over to the front door and make my way towards it, stubbing my toe in the process.  
“Son of a…” I stifle the yell, grabbing my toe in the process. I take a couple deep breaths and limp slightly to the front door. As I peer out the window, I see a shadow move around the corner. Okay, so definitely someone sneaking around.  
“You really need to work on your stealth,” I hear a gruff voice behind me, causing me to jump clear in to the air. I turn around and see Uncle Bobby looking at me curiously.  
“There’s someone in here…well, out there now,” I whisper. Uncle Bobby looks out the window and then back at me.  
“You sure?” he asks. I give him an annoyed look.  
“I know I haven’t been hunting for awhile, but I know what I saw,” I say. He sighs, grabbing his shotgun from the closet.  
“Stay here. I’ll check it out. If I don’t come back in five wake your dad,” he says, exiting the house and disappearing into the dark. I sigh myself and make my way back to the library.  
Naturally, he wouldn’t come back in five minutes. I mean, this is the story of our life. I make my way over to my sleeping father, lying on the couch. I rest a hand on his shoulder and shake it, steering clear of his swinging arc like I’ve seen Uncle Sam do on many an occasion. Dad jerks away, swinging his arm out to take out whatever’s woken him. Thank you Uncle Sam. When all he hits is air, dad looks around and sees me nearby.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks. Why does he always think something’s wrong when I show up?  
“I saw someone sneaking around. Uncle Bobby said he’d check it out. He also said if he wasn’t back in five to wake you,” I say, looking at dad, “It’s been five minutes.”  
Dad nods his head, running a hand over his tired face. He shakes the cobwebs from his head from the limited amount of sleep he must’ve gotten. He gets up and grabs his gun from the table in front of him, putting it in the back of his pants.  
“Stay here,” dad says, “If I don’t come back in ten get your…grab a gun.”  
I ignore the slip-up. So does dad. No need in calling attention to the fact that I can’t get my uncle to help. Dad nods his head and head out after Uncle Bobby. I breathe out a breath of air and settle down on the couch.

 

Nine minutes and fifty seven seconds later, dad comes walking in helping a disoriented Uncle Bobby. I stand up, not knowing what happened.  
“He’s fine,” dad says, “Just a little bump on the head. Sit back down.”  
“Perfect timing,” I say, sitting down on the couch again, watching my dad, “You only had three more seconds till I grabbed the gun and went after you.”  
“The only reason I’m letting that last part go is because we have bigger problems to deal with right now,” dad says, giving me a look. I look at him curiously. “Sammy’s gone.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“How the hell did he get out?” dad asks Uncle Bobby as we look into the panic room.  
“Maybe he had help. A room full of busted Devil’s Traps,” Uncle Bobby answers.  
“Demons? Ruby,” dad thinks out loud.  
“That would be my guess,” says Uncle Bobby.  
“How’d she even touch the door?” asks dad. I peer inside myself. Somehow, I don’t think Ruby had anything to do with this.   
“You think she’s got the mojo?” Uncle Bobby asks in return.  
“I didn’t think so,” dad says, checking a devil’s trap on the floor, “I don’t know man.”  
“What difference does it make? How he got gone ain’t as important as where he got gone to,” says Uncle Bobby.  
“Yeah well I’ll tell you one thing at this point I hope he’s with Ruby,” dad says determinedly.   
“Why?” Uncle Bobby and I ask at the same time.  
“‘Cause killing her is the next big item on my to do list,” dad answers.  
“I thought you were on call for angel duty?” asks Uncle Bobby.  
“I am on call. In my car on my way to murder the Bitch,” dad says, walking away from the panic room and towards the stairs. That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day…well, couple of days. I squeeze past Uncle Bobby and follow my dad.  
“One thing,” Uncle Bobby says.  
“What?” dad and I ask, turning around to look at Uncle Bobby.  
“Sam doesn’t want to be found. Which means he’s going to be damn near impossible to find,” Bobby points out.  
“Yeah, we’ll see,” Dad says, heading up the stairs. I glance at Uncle Bobby and then back at my dad’s retreating back, quickly following after him.  
“Can you really find him?” I ask dad as I catch up.  
“I practically raised the kid, of course I can find him,” dad says heading outside in the dawning sun.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota,” Uncle Bobby says to dad as he walks up to us. Dad had been fine-tuning the Impala so we could go after Uncle Sam. We both look towards him as dad hands me the wrench he was just using.  
“Ah, he’s switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?” dad says to Uncle Bobby, then without looking at me, “Go one size up.”  
“Two. A 1999 Honda civic. Blue. Nice and anonymous like Sam likes,” Bobby says. I swap the wrench dad handed me with another one.  
“What was the other one?” dad asks as he tightens a bolt.  
“White 0-5 escalade with custom rims. It’s a neon sign,” answers Uncle Bobby. Dad hands me the wrench to put away, leans on the car and looks at Uncle Bobby.  
“You’re right. He’d never take that. Which is exactly what he did,” Dad responds.  
“You think?” Uncle Bobby asks.  
“I know that kid. All right, I’ll head in that direction. You stay here ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick,” Dad says shutting the Impala’s hood. I watch dad as he heads to the house to grab what we need. One part of me thinks that it’s so cool that dad knows Uncle Sam this well. The other part kind of hopes that if I took off, even if I didn’t want him to find me, he knew me enough to find me. I guess you could say he kind of did, what with finding me at the Willow tree. But that was an accident on my part, so does that really count? I sigh to myself, looking over at the back door as dad lets the screen door slam behind him. I climb into the passenger seat and wait for him to climb in the drivers’ seat. He throws the bag in to the trunk, but instead of climbing into the drivers’ seat, he opens my door. I look up at him and he jerks his head away from the car. Is he serious right now? No way am I being left behind!  
“Come on Gracie, let’s go,” he says quietly, but firmly. I shake my head. Dad continues this time a little louder and more determined. “I’m not arguing with you on this. Get out of the car.”  
“No way,” I argue, “Dude, what if something happens? You wouldn’t have any backup.”  
“Gracie, this isn’t your fight,” he argues back. Guess he is going to argue with me on this.  
“Why not?” I ask subordinately.   
“Because its’…” he says trailing off. I raise an eyebrow.  
“What? A family thing? Last I knew I was part of the family,” I argue angrily. Dad closes his eyes, sighs, and takes a deep breath. He opens them and looks me dead in the eye.  
“Because it’s between me and Sam. You shouldn’t have to get involved. You’ve already seen enough,” he says. My eyes narrow at hearing this, but I still don’t move from my seat.  
“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” I ask, knowing if I’m anything like my dad, which is exactly what everyone keeps saying, there’s more to this explanation. Dad looks at me, mentally fighting a war in his head, about what, not too entirely sure. Most likely whether or not he should tell me.  
“You’re fifteen. Everything you’ve seen has already done a number on you. No need for you to deal with more shit,” he explains further.  
“No offense dad,” I say, “but I saw my own mother ripped to shreds before my eyes. Found out my father went…downstairs. Was chased by a psycho-demon who thinks torturing is an art form. Saw my Uncle drink demon blood and go through the withdrawal, screaming for days. Add seeing every evil nightmare we see when we work a job and you’re worried about me seeing Uncle Sam with a demon slut?”  
Dad looks at me, not really sure what to say. He looks over at Uncle Bobby, most likely trying to reel in some back up on this issue. Uncle Bobby just shrugs, not knowing what to say himself. Dad looks back at me and takes a deep breath.  
“You really think you can handle all this?” he asks.  
“I know I can,” I say with confidence.  
“How?” he asks in return. I look at him, seeing something in his eyes I can’t quite place.  
“Because I’m a Winchester,” I answer, then add, “But more importantly, because I’m your daughter.”

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dad had been silent for most of the way. I wasn’t sure how to take it. After I, as Uncle Bobby put it, channeled dad to get dad to say yes, he shut the door, climbed into the drivers’ seat saying goodbye to Uncle Bobby and took off. He hadn’t really said too much, just what he had to. He, at least, kept the radio on. Dad’s phone begins ringing and I look over as he answers it.  
“Hey, Bobby,” he says, “How far away am I? It’s a good place to look. What? Right.”  
Dad hangs up the phone, and drives on. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate one-sided conversations? I watch him for a moment but when he doesn’t say anything I decide to speak up.  
“What’d Uncle Bobby have to say?” I ask.  
“We’re about an hour away. I could probly make it there a little sooner,” he answers without looking over at me. I know there was more to the conversation, but decide not to push it. I bite my lip and look out my window. I can feel dad’s eyes on me. When it doesn’t go away, I call him out.  
“What?” I ask, without looking his way.  
“What’s with the whole Uncle Bobby thing?” he asks.   
“I don’t know,” I say. Dad waits for me to continue. I sigh. “It just seems right.”  
“It just seems right?”  
“I…it’s…call it a gut feeling,” I look over at him trying to explain, not really sure myself. Dad looks at me a second longer, but nods his head.  
“Okay, I’ll take that,” he says, looking back out the windshield. I turn to my window again, hearing the song change on the radio. Dad reaches over and turns it up.  
“I love this song,” he says simultaneously. I look over at him and we share a smirk, both understanding the underlying meaning. We turn to look out our respective windows, as I fall asleep to dad drumming on the steering wheel and singing along to “Sweet Child of Mine.”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dad pulls into the parking lot in front of the hotel, parking the Impala off to the side. He turns off the car and climbs out of the car. I quickly take my own seat belt off and open the door. As I go to climb out of the seat the door is stopped from opening any further. I look up to see my dad standing in front of me. I let out a sigh, knowing exactly what he’s going to say.  
“Fine, I’ll stay in the car,” I grumble. I see a slight smirk play at my dad’s lips and I slide back into the seat.  
“Hey,” he calls as he walks away. I look over at him as I grab the handle of the car door to shut it. “Take care of my baby.”  
Dad throws something towards me and I reach a hand out, effectively catching the object to see that it’s the keys to the car. I look back over at him only to find that he’s vanished inside the hotel. I let out another sigh and lean back in my seat, deciding not to shut the door. The cool breeze felt nice and hey, easier to get out of the car if need be. Twenty minutes pass and I see a movement off to my right. I look over to see a woman exit the hotel and towards a mustang about five cars down. I watch her, thinking she looks familiar. Her body tenses and she looks back towards me, staring at me. This time, I feel my own body tense, realizing its Ruby. I see a smirk begin to show on her face right before she climbs into the classic car. What the hell does that mean? Nothing good if it’s coming from her. I wait another twenty minutes, keeping an eye on her, seeing she is just waiting herself. What the hell is she waiting for? Then it hits me. It’s not what, it’s who she’s waiting for. I look towards the front door of the hotel to see Uncle Sam exit. His face looks bruised but other than that he looks normal. Well, okay, not normal because he seems…off. He heads towards the car Ruby’s in and I feel my breath hitch. I have to do something! Convince him not to do this. Just as I make a move to climb out of the car to make a beeline for my Uncle, who has opened the car door, Ruby looks at me. Her smirk grows and the next thing I know my own car door slams shut, missing my foot and fingers by centimeters. I let out a scream, well, a yell, because Winchesters don’t scream. Right? I grab the door handle and try to open the door, but it doesn’t budge. I slam my body into it, trying to hip-check it open but it doesn’t give an inch. I hear a car start up and, looking up, I see Ruby drive away, my Uncle in the passenger seat next to her.  
“Son of a Bitch!” I yell to no one in particular. I smash my hand into the dash and let out a growl of irritation. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm my anger. No use getting angry and breaking the car after dad told me to take care of her. My eyes snap open. Dad! I look to the hotel door but I don’t see a sign of him. It’s been way to long; He should’ve come out by now. He should’ve been out just seconds after Uncle Sam; screaming at him, shouting his name, something, anything. Something wasn’t right. I have to get to him; make sure he’s okay. Knowing it’d be futile, I try the door again. This time, to my surprise, it does open. Only I wasn’t ready for it and I practically land on my ass in the parking lot. Awesome. I quickly pick myself up and, shutting the door behind me, race off to the front desk of the hotel.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I quickly make my way down the hall looking for the room number the receptionist gave me. I was pretty proud of myself. Normally they don’t give away room numbers to people but ya know, when a teenage girl is on the verge of tears because she needs to find her dad because some creeper is stalking the car she’s in…well, they are more than willing to help out in any way possible. I smile to myself at the quickly thought up plan. Dad would be so proud. I round the corner and see the room on my right. I slow down and as I reach the door, I stop, listening for any sound from inside. I take a deep breath, hoping nothing’s wrong and the only thing I have to face on the other side of the door is a pissed off father yelling at me for leaving the car. I reach for the doorknob, holding a breath and opening it.   
After seeing the scene before me, I have to force myself to breathe. The whole room is trashed. The table and chairs knocked over, some broken. What looks to be the remains of a wall of some sort is scattered across the floor. But most importantly, dad is lying in the middle of the room and debris, arms over his face, and body tensed as if he’s in pain. I bite my bottom lip, debating whether or not I should go in. What would Uncle Sam do? Not that he’s a great role model at the moment, but when it comes to dad, I figure he knows him best. I take a deep breath and take a hesitant step into the room.  
“Dad?” I say hesitantly, quietly.  
“They gone?” he asks, without moving. I bite my lip again. One of these days I’m gonna bite my damn lip straight through.   
“Yeah,” I answer quietly. I see my dad force a swallow down his throat. I stand there, watching him, waiting for any clue as to what to do. Suddenly, dad begins moving, rolling over to his stomach to push himself up, groaning as he does so. Before I know it, I’m at his side, trying my best to help him stand up. Dad groans as he comes to a standing position, leaning into me slightly. He must’ve realized what he was doing, and to who, because he quickly pulls away, standing up straight.  
“I thought I told you to stay in the car,” he says, obviously trying to take the attention away from him, hurt emotion evident in his voice.  
“Yeah, well, my dad taught me to go with my gut and my gut was telling me to come inside,” I respond, helping dad towards the door, leading him around all the debris.   
“Sounds like a pretty smart guy,” he says, trying to cover the hurt in the voice, but is unsuccessful.  
“I guess,” I say, then trying to lighten the mood even more, “If you grade on a learning curve.”  
“Oh, mini-me thinks she’s funny,” he says, giving me a slight smile. Hey, I’ll take what I can get. 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I help dad get into the drivers’ seat of the car. If I had my permit, I would totally be insisting I drive but no need to bring on more bad luck by tempting fate. I shut the door and by the time I climb into the passenger seat, dad has his seatbelt on. I put my own seatbelt on and look over at him. He’s staring out the window at the door we’ve just came out of. I bite my lip, then take a deep breath and spit out what I want to say.  
“If it means anything, I’ll be your pain in the ass till…well, forever I guess,” I say, not sure how to say what I want to say. Dad looks over at me and forces a smile.  
“Thanks,” he says. I sigh happy he actually understood what I was trying to say. Dad starts up the car, AC/DC’s “The Razors Edge” blares through the speakers and he pulls out of the parking spot. Neither one of us bothering to turn it down, welcoming the music to come and drown the pain we feel.


	39. Chapter 39

“Dean? Dean. You listen to a word I said?” Uncle Bobby asks. We had just gotten back a couple hours ago. Dad refused to talk at first, had climbed the stairs and gone in to take a shower. Only afterwards did he finally sit down and tell Uncle Bobby what had happened at the hotel.   
“Yeah I heard ya. I’m not calling him,” dad says from the window he’s staring out of. I sitting at the desk, watching everything, trying to swallow the big lump in my throat from what I found out had went down at the hotel.  
“Don’t make me get my gun boy,” Uncle Bobby threatens. My gaze shoots to him as dad turns around and looks at Uncle Bobby.   
“We are damn near kick off for Armageddon. Don’t you think we have bigger fish at the moment?” dad says. Yeah, after everything I don’t really want to deal with it all either.   
“I know you’re pissed. And I’m not making apologies for what he’s done. But he’s your b…” Bobby begins.  
“Blood. He’s my blood. Is that what you were gonna say?” dad asks. I flinch at the anger radiating off his words.   
“He’s your brother. And he’s drowning,” Bobby says. That’s an understatement.  
“Bobby I tried to help him. I did. And look what happened,” dad yells.  
“So, try again,” Uncle Bobby argues. Dad walks over towards him.  
“Nah, it’s too late,” dad replies. My head whips to his face.  
“Dad!?” I say, not being able to contain it any longer.  
“There’s no such thing,” Uncle Bobby counters.  
“No! Dammit. No. We gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now, it’s like déjà vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him. He can do what he wants,” Dad says brokenly.  
“You don’t mean that,” Uncle Bobby says, feeling defeated.  
“Dad you can’t give up on him,” I practically beg.  
“Yes I do Bobby. Sam’s gone. He’s gone…I’m not even sure if he’s my brother anymore. If he ever was. You can’t give up on something that was never there Gracie,” dad says. Uncle Bobby suddenly flings books and papers off the desk I’m sitting at, causing me to jump. He walks over to dad.  
“You stupid, stupid SOB. Well, boo-hoo I am so sorry your feeling are hurt princess. Are you under the impression that family is supposed to make you feel good. Make you an apple pie maybe. They’re supposed to make you miserable. That’s why they’re family!” he yells.  
“I told him if you walk out that door don’t come back and he walked out anyway. That was his choice!” dad yells back.  
“You sound like a whiny brat,” Uncle Bobby says. Dad walks towards the window and I watch the scene unfold before me. Not real sure how dad’ll respond to that, I think. “No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward.”   
Dad turns around and glares at Uncle Bobby. Now, I’ve never met dear old gramps, but from how everyone seems to talk about him, not too sure if we’d get along. On the other hand, the look on dad’s face right now, tells me there was something there worth defending.  
“My dad was a lot of things Bobby, but a coward?”  
“He’d rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don’t strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So, you do both of us a favor. Don’t be him,” Uncle Bobby says a little quieter. Dad turns around to face the window. I watch, hoping maybe Uncle Bobby was able to talk some sense into him. Next thing I know, I blink and he’s gone. Like gone, gone. Disappeared. I look around the room, my gaze falling on Uncle Bobby who looks just as bewildered as I do.  
“The hell?!” I exclaim. Uncle Bobby goes to say something but closes his mouth. “Uncle Bobby?”  
“Balls!” he exclaims himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“You find anything?” I ask Uncle Bobby, who is sitting at his desk searching through a book. I toss the book I was looking at myself onto the table in front of me.   
“No, nothing,” he says, sighing in frustration and closing his own book.  
“You sure it was the angels?” I ask.  
“They’re the only ones who have a reason to take him and the ability to do so,” Uncle Bobby answers.  
“Means and motive huh?” I say, trying for a smirk, but only ending in making it look like a grimace.  
“Your dad know you watch those shows?” he asks.  
“You nuts? No way am I divulging that piece of info to him,” I say. Uncle Bobby chuckles to himself.  
“You surprise me kid,” he says. My eyebrows scrunch together.  
“What?” I ask in confusion.  
“You are so much like your father but then you do or say something and I see your Uncle Sam come out,” he explains.  
“Oh really?” I ask, smirking.  
“Divulging? Come on, your daddy would not have ever used that word,” he says, smirking himself. I return the smirk, but then sober up.  
“How’re we gonna find him?” I ask, knowing my voice is betraying my fear. Uncle Bobby looks at me.   
“Don’t worry kid, we’ll find him,” he tries to assure me. I bite my lip, but nod anyways. “Tell ya what. You go outside, get some fresh air. I’ll continue looking through some of these books.”  
“Okay,” I say quietly, getting up and heading to the front door.

 

I sit up against the Willow tree and let out a sigh. I feel a headache coming on and I rub my eyes and forehead. I guess hours upon hours of non-stop research will do that to ya. I look out at the pool of water in front of me and make a decision.  
“Cas,” I say out loud, not even sure if I should be doing this, or if he’d even come. “Cas!”

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

“Cas!” I scream, my voice hoarse. “Damn it Cas come on! If you’re gonna be a dick the least you can do is be a dick to my face! Grow a pair will ya!”  
I let out an angry and frustrated sigh. I definitely should’ve known he wouldn’t have shown up. I turn around, preparing to go back to the house to do some more research when I run right into Cas.  
“The hell Cas?” I say frustrated. “Seriously?! What is with you waiting so long? Do you like listening to us scream ourselves hoarse?”  
“I am an angel of the Lord,” he answers, “I am very busy.”  
“Of course you are,” I say sarcastically, “Busy wouldn’t by any chance be named Dean Winchester would it?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” he says.  
“Where’s my dad Cas?” I ask angrily.  
“Safe,” he responds.  
“I highly doubt that,” I argue, “No offense but angels haven’t really been the epitome of safe recently.”  
“I have just seen him. He is fine,” he says. My eyes grow big.  
“You saw him? Where?” I ask rushed.   
“In a room. I promise no harm will come to him,” he says.   
“Oh, well, then I feel so much better,” I scoff, “That doesn’t really help us out Cas. We have to get to Uncle Sam. And dad? He’s the only one that’ll be able to do anything to help him.”  
“I have been ordered not to interfere,” he says, “It is destiny.”  
“Screw your orders,” I snap back, “And screw destiny. Sometimes orders are wrong!”  
“You do not understand Gracilynn,” he says.  
“Don’t!” I yell, practically cutting him off, “Don’t treat me like a friggin’ kid. I have seen more than grown men and women have seen their whole life. If the damn Nazis didn’t follow Hitler’s orders the damn Holocaust wouldn’t have happened! Just because you receive orders from your superiors it doesn’t mean that your superiors aren’t demented!”  
Cas looks at me, just watching. I stare right back at him, seething. God, I hope I didn’t piss him off. I kinda need him on my side. I wait, watching, hoping he’ll help. Impatience sets in and I speak up, not waiting on Cas to step up to the plate.  
“You can’t say you haven’t been thinking it Cas,” I say quietly, “You can’t say that your gut…Your heart… is telling you that these orders are going against everything you know is right. Even if you aren’t sure why.”  
I look at Cas, silently pleading, begging, him to help. I bite my lip when he doesn’t answer right away. He takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye.  
“I will see what I can do,” he says, disappearing right in front of me. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding relieved that he’d at least try to do something. I mean, that’s all I can ask right?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN  
When I get back to the house, the sun is beginning to set. I go in the back door and make my way over to the library, only to see Uncle Bobby in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He turns around when he hears me walk in.  
“You get to clear your head?” he asks.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” I reply, eyeing the pot of coffee in front of him. “You think I could have a cup?”  
“I don’t know,” he says, eyeing the pot and then looking back at me.  
“Please Uncle Bobby? I could really use it,” I almost beg, giving him the puppy dog eyes Uncle Sam taught me.  
“Alright,” he says, giving in. He pours me a cup and hands it over. “What’s with this whole Uncle Bobby thing lately?”  
“It’s what dad and Uncle Sam used to call you right?” I say taking the cup from him.  
“Yeah,” he says, still watching me, waiting for me to explain further.  
“I don’t know. You’ve been there for me this whole time. And obviously for dad and Uncle Sam. You’re just family so…” I explain nonchalantly, “I’ll stop if you don’t want me to…”  
“Never said that,” he says, nodding his understanding, giving me a slight smile. I return it and make my way over to the library, noticing the TV is on.   
Entering the library, I start towards the TV and begin watching it, noticing the news is doing a special report. My eyebrows furrow as I listen to the newscaster.   
“There have been strange lights coming from the church behind me. Just recently tremors have begun to become apparent around the building. No one is sure of the cause of these happenings but police have set up a perimeter around the block, keeping everyone away…”  
My eyes widen. That’s the church where all those nuns died years ago.   
“Currently, the police are…” she begins but is cut off by a bright light illuminating from the window of the church a half a block away.   
“What the…?” I mutter. Suddenly, the bright light explodes causing people to duck for cover and screams can be heard. The whole screen goes white, so bright I myself shield my own eyes. A few seconds later, I look back at the screen to see the whole church demolished, along with the whole block surrounding it. I lose my grip on my cup and it crashes to the floor, coffee spilling everywhere and glass breaking, flying in all directions. I can feel Uncle Bobby look in my direction, and he says something, probably my name, but everything seems to have been muffled. I stare at the screen, looking at the carnage in front of me. Only three words come to me before Uncle Bobby joins me to see what is on the screen.  
“Dad. Uncle Sam,” I whisper, knowing without a doubt, they were in the middle of all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought of this story! Love hearing your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know some of your thoughts.


End file.
